Betrayal of Fate
by Karel Ritza
Summary: Rukia and Hitsugaya faced the turn of their life when betrayed by their loved ones. Will they ever survived and heal through time?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own bleach.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

In Hueco Mondo…

Rukia woke up with a start from her unconscious state. She looked down to her bruises which slowly healed by Sode No Shirayuki. She tried to move but fell down, let a loud sigh while resting her forehead on the sandy ground, trying to resume her reiatsu and gain some energy. Closing her eyes, she began to feel Ichigo reiatsu and another familiar reiatsu flaring high, seeping through her body and left her shuddered.

"Grimmjow" she whispered quietly.

Then, she felt Renji and Ishida low reiatsu as if enduring another energy level from a single opponent while sensing slight reiatsu from Chado, knowing that he is still alive and breathing. Rukia blinked twice wondering how on earth she could sense in detail their reiatsu and exact locations as if could see their red and white life thread in front of her very eyes. She closed her eyes again, trying to clear her mind, when she heard Sode No Shirayuki voice.

"You have move on to another level of your shikai where I can teach you my other dances while you are still closing your eyes. That is why you can feel your friend's reiatsu all around this place without limit and if you took another step, you will certainly gain your bankai. You have proven me your worthiness and strong will which is beyond my expectations. Mesmerized my dances now Kuchiki Rukia for time is not ours," whispered Sode No Shirayuki beautifully in her ears.

In a flash, Rukia was overwhelmed with fighting stances command of her own sword starting with the fourth up to the hundredth. She was utterly shocked that she could remember everything easily as if she had been practicing for hundred years. In silence, Rukia got up and held her broken sword, looking up front with her determination in her eyes while Sode No Shirayuki began to collect her other shattered pieces, forming a solid white Zanpakotou, ready to fight. Using shunpo, Rukia dash to find Chado first and let the others hold on to their fight for a while.

* * *

Outside Seireitei… 

"Gomen Yamamoto taichou…Shirou kun. I need to find Aizen taichou. I can't…I can't live without him. Gomen…shirou" said Hinamori while holding close the key to Hueco Mondo in her hands. Little that she know Nemu recorded her movement from beginning. Right after Hinamori open the gate and left, Nemu quickly informed her subordinates to release the news to Mayuri taichou.

"Heh, she finally left us. It's better this way rather than letting her good for nothing personality burden us," said Mayuri walking to Yamamoto taichou office. It took few hours for the news to spread through Seireitei. Hinamori Momo was no longer with the Shinigami.

* * *

In Karakura Town… 

"What?!!" said the youngest captain. Yamamoto end the transmission after delivering the news about Hinamori stole the key to Hueco Mondo and seen leaving Seireitei earlier. Hitsugaya Toushiro gripped his hands, disbelief Hinamori action, betraying everyone from Seireitei to go to Aizen…but the worst part is, she betrayed him. Hitsugaya changed into his shinigami form and instead following orders like usual, he left Karakura to find Hinamori. He needs to know the truth, even for one last time.

* * *

Far East in Hueco Mondo… 

"Chado? Chado? Answer me, are you alright?" said Rukia lifting his head onto her lap. Using her kidou, she tried to heal him. Slowly Chado opened his eyes. He saw a blurry face and closing his eyes again. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes to see bright violet eyes watching him closely with knitted brows. He was shocked and tried to wriggle away but pain shot him back to his original place. Using her sword Rukia command the form of ice cubics and tore her hand part shinigami robe to a few pieces and wrap the ice and placed it on his head and his stomach to stop his minor bleeding. She healed him most of the major injuries but she knows that his body will still feel sore and need fully treatment especially from Inoue. After sometime Rukia slowly got up and began to move Chado on his feet. Letting his body lean on her, she felt amused as she did not find him heavy and slowly nodding her head to her sword, thanking Sode No Shirayuki for her new found strength.

"Rukia? What…?" Chado couldn't finish his sentence when he felt Rukia lift him up. Taking sometime, Rukia use shunpo, speeding straight to Ichigo as she felt Nell and Inoue reiatsu near him. She need to find Inoue and to make sure whether she is alright. But deep down she feel at ease knowing that they will save her and bring her back to where she belongs safely.

"You fought hard Chado. But right now we need to get to Ichigo. I sense Inoue is close to him while his fighting with Grimmjow. I trust Ichigo to take care of her. Perhaps she can heal you so that we can fight again. But for the time being, rely on me so that we can save Inoue and leave this place alive. We already made that pact, right?" said Rukia smiling.

Chado was shocked by her sudden words, but letting out an 'em', Rukia fastened her steps to get there as soon as possible. Chado look at her, bewildered by her power and her smile while knowing that she was getting stronger from her usual self. After few minutes passed, he began to settle down and looking forward to see their friends again.

* * *

From his throne, Aizen watched everything with a frown as he saw Rukia gaining her speed with Chado moving through the desert. Somehow it turned to smile when he saw a familiar face walking towards his palace. Quickly an idea formed in his head. Next to him Gin was smiling, knowing that Aizen will create new plans for their new intruder. 

"Hinamori Momo. If you really turned against Soul Society, even after I tried to kill you, I guess I have no choice than to take you as my slave. Wonder how her friend captain will take it if his opponent is her?" Aizen said and Gin let out a laugh.

* * *

Inoue watched as Ichigo fought Grimmjow with his new resolve and for an instance, Inoue felt important to Ichigo when her words carry a weight to him. Ichigo began slashing Grimmjow and bashing him until no room was left for him to defend himself. Losing his balance, Grimmjow took one last look at Ichigo before he was struck mercilessly by Zangetsu leaving him breathing hard and coughing out blood. Grimmjow was paralyzed by the action and began to laugh. His memories flashed back towards the time he became a hollow where he consume the others and in the end become one of the Vasto Lorde. But now, this time, he knew his journey ends here. Ichigo is the opponent he really enjoy fighting with. From the first time he met him, he knew that he will know his length in the end. 

"Kill me Ichigo. I hate you before and I hate you now. Nothing changes between me and you so kill me," said Grimmjow before he passed out. Ichigo shook his head and walk over to Inoue. Nell ran to him and hug him tightly while cry out her joy that Ichigo had won. Nodding to Inoue, Ichigo held her in his embrace along with Nell and shunpo towards Renji and Ishida.

* * *

"Aizen sama" said Hinamori when she saw her ex captain standing in front of her. She blinked few times trying to absorb the fact that he was there. Watching him walking towards her from the his throne wrenched her heart thinking the day he stabbed her. His words and actions lingers in her mind even as she tried to brush it away telling herself that he is not himself when he did those things to her. And by looking at him now, she felt weak on her knees that Aizen caught her before she fell onto the floor. Her heart leaped remembering his touch and his influence on her is still strong. She do love him. She still loves him. 

"Hinamori... I am so glad to see you here. I know my action earlier must have upset you. I could not do anything anymore as my desire is controlling me now. Will you ever forgive me and stay with me? Please Hinamori. Be with me," he said while giving her his reassuring smile that he always gave to her.

Hinamori cried as if understood the pain that he go through by being 'control' by his blinded desire. She hugs him tightly sealing her love, her loyalty and her foolishness to him. Lifting her chin up, Aizen captured her lips that made her heart beat so fast and her memories as shinigami slipping away along with her memories with her Shirou…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Renji and Ishida were both dumbstruck watching the espada regenerate himself by eating other arrancar. Half of his body which was blown by Ishida arrows now recuperating and within minutes the espada had already taken his original form. An idea hit Ishida and slowly he made his move to the other side of hall while Renji still looked frustrated knowing that regardless how many attempts and power they used, the espada could actually return to his normal state and fight them all over again. With a sudden, thousands of blue arrows appeared inside the battle field. Sensing trouble, the espada managed to dodge the arrows fired by Ishida. Renji looked stunned as the arrows are not specifically shot to the espada, but to hundreds of arrancars inside the hall. Realizing Ishida's intention, Renji quickly killed other arrancars that missed the blue arrows earlier.

"We have to get out of here. I can't use my bankai in this place, the espada already sealed most of my power," said Renji after he finished slicing the last arrancar.

"Go Renji and use your shunpo. Once you are out of the barrier, it's your turn to fight him. I'll stay here and block him to give you time. Now!" said Ishida while his eyes quickly averted to the espada as he still dodging from his bows.

"Huh? You want me to go out here alone? Che," replied Renji annoyed as he knew Ishida had used up all his spirit energy while giving the final blow to the espada. Looking at his blood dripping down to his cape and other severed injuries, Ishida will not last if he fights with the espada again and with a swift motion, Renji hauled Ishida and shunpoed getting out from the battle field.

"Renji! What the hell are you doing? I still have energy to fight the espada. Let me down!" yelled Ishida. Renji just let out a smirk and continue his speed. After few minutes, when Renji placed Ishida down, both of them realized that they are back at the place they started earlier. The place they were in before they venture out on their own and the very place where they made the pact.

"Do you believe in fate?" asked Renji suddenly.

"Just a coincidence. What the hell are you blabbering about? The espada will be here in any minute. Change to your bankai now!" said Ishida.

"I know dammit. Just shut up," Renji replied, annoyed with Ishida remark.

Ishida flicker a smile when Renji called on his bankai. Deep down, he hoped that Renji could handle the espada properly as there is no more arrancar that could help it regenerate again as they already killed all of the arrancar. Ishida scanned the area around them when he saw the espada uses it flash step and was in the area with a blink. Ishida move out of the way and it was then he saw Nell's friend hiding behind one of the rock. The hollow gave Ishida what he calls a sheepish smile and a quick wave which Ishida groaned with annoyance.

"So, you manage to get your bankai out. Congrats but this won't stay long. You and your Quincy friend are such low specimens that really disgust me. I'll kill you to ease my sore eyes," said the espada.

"Heh. Dream on you sick creature. Right now, I just felt good that I will end this as quickly as possible. Rukia and the others made a pact with me in this very place that we will get out of here alive. So, I will not let go my promise to my comrade who fought bravely and faced their own fear and death in this place. I will kill you first and find my nakama and bring them back. Howl, Zabimaru!" and Renji swing his dragon like sword to the espada.

Ishida let out a smirk in a corner knowing that Renji will not hold back in this fight. They had to win. He has to win in order them to move on and save Inoue and the others. Ishida calmed himself down and began tracing others reiatsu all over Hueco Mondo. After a while he detected Ichigo reiatsu with Inoue and the little hollow, Nell. He immediately felt a relief knowing that Inoue is safe. Ishida venture out again finding the others reiatsu when he felt sudden outburst. He recognized Chado reiatsu but the more he concentrate, he detect that Chado is with someone whose reiatsu seems familiar which is not quite right in the first place. The second reiatsu flared strong and evenly as if controlled perfectly by the owner. All of them were heading towards the very same place as he and Renji.

"It can't be… She was reported gone by the earlier espada that I fought. All along she had already lost her reiatsu, so, who is this person returning here with Chado? It surely can't be her. She's dead!" hissed Ishida fiercely.

Renji fought intensely and tried to find his opponent weaker points which is difficult because the espada does not use anything else except his sword. The more he strikes the espada, the more he felt frustrated as his bankai movement is easily to be predicted. After sometime, Renji was beaten harshly and pushed against the pillar and almost fell to unconscious state if not for Ishida who yelled at him.

"Baka! How did you fight him? You need to be alert! Use your bankai out of its ordinary form. Listen to me, you can do it! Rukia is coming back here with Chado and she's alive! So get back your ass in there and fight if you don't want to be humiliate that you can't even win with this low class espada!" yelled Ishida on top of his lungs.

Renji was wide awake. Ishida had indeed injected him fuel that right now he felt overwhelmed by the news and began to pull himself together. Renji stared at Zabimaru and closing his eyes, he began to flow his spirit energy into his sword combining himself with his sword as one. The espada stared unbelievingly and fear began creeping into him when he saw the one dragon now beginning to duplicate itself until half of the place is filled with the dragon bankai, hissing at him like a Medusa head. From wild and fierce faces of the dragons, Renji appeared in the middle and blue light shone through his eyes as in trance state and began commanding the dragons to attack the espada. The dragons move faster than before and began surrounding the espada. It took sometime for the espada to register what happened. He was trapped like a mouse in a snake cage.

Once the espada unmoved and faze by the situation, Renji raise his hand and force an attack on the espada which left no space for him to dodge the attack, only to defend himself with his release form. Loud explosion rang through the place and shook the ground. Ishida did not let his eyes waver from Renji. After the first attack, Renji change his bankai form and release the dragons with each pieces is not attached to the main structure and attack every inch of the espada body, hurting him more than the espada can imagined. After what seems hours, the Renji let go of his grip on the espada, and with shattered body the espada fell on the floor.

"Damn you shinigami. How dare you... I can't be lost to… low creature," and with his last words, the espada body scattered into thousand pieces. Renji watched his bankai turn to his normal sword. Slowly he began to lose conscious and right before he fell, Ishida held his hand out preventing Renji from falling to the cold floor.

"Ishida. Is it true that she's alive? Tell me…I want to hear it again..." said Renji beginning to close his eyes.

"She is alive and on the way here with Chado," replied Ishida. Renji let out a smile before he fell totally unconscious. Ishida looked at Renji and after confirming that Renji already fainted he began muttering under his breath.

"You saved us Renji. Good work," said Ishida smirking…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ichigo sped through the desert still clutching tightly Inoue and Nell with him. He felt a sudden urge to meet up Renji and Ishida as he felt the dissolve reiatsu, knowing that both of them had successfully defeated an espada. Nell is gripping Ichigo obi, as looking with wonder how everything around goes blur due to his speed. With every second past, Ichigo cringed himself out thinking of Rukia's condition and her fading reiatsu. After his battle with Grimmjow, he kept thinking of Rukia and determines to send Inoue and Nell to Renji and Ishida safely before he ventures out again to find Rukia. His seriousness silenced him throughout the way, losing him in deep thoughts on Rukia's condition.

Inoue watched Ichigo with battered eyes. She felt so weak in his arms but happy at the same time. It is the first time she ever been so close to Ichigo. His arms around her made her feel safe and protected. Judging from the way Ichigo look at her and fear for her safety that he came all the way to Hueco Mondo, Inoue began to think that there is a chance for them to be together after all. Inoue closed her eyes and when she opened her eyes again, a tear streaked down her smooth face.

"Kurosaki kun…" she said trying to hold back her tears.

"What is it Inoue? Are you okay?" asked Ichigo. His amber eyes show concern on the girl in his arms.

"Gomendasai Kurosaki kun…I was just…I was trying to save everyone...They promised not to harm you and others if I follow them here. But they lied. Gomen…Kurosaki kun…Gomendasai," said Inoue and tears began to fall from her cheeks uncontrollably.

"Ah. There is nothing to feel sorry about. You meant well. It was our choice that we came here looking for you. We just want you to be safe and this place is not where you should belong," said Ichigo with a slight smile.

His voice is so comforting that Inoue began to cry harder. She felt her whole heart became heavy with each breath she took. She wanted to tell him how much he meant to her and this time she doesn't care about what he and others think about her. She needs to let him know. She has to.

"Kurosaki kun…I just wanted you to know that I did this…I did all of this because…It's because of you…" replied Inoue slowly. Ichigo was shocked to hear Inoue's words and he quickly reduces his speed as he sense Inoue's breakdown. He wanted her to ease herself even though he preferred to be with Rukia at this moment. He placed Nell down gently and made Inoue sit on one of the rocks and slowly he bent down facing her crying face.

When Inoue looked down at him, she saw his amber eyes filled with concern, watching her intently that she could not hold herself anymore. She placed her hands around his neck and began pulling him to her. Before he could stop her doing, Inoue tilted her head slightly and kissed Ichigo full on his lips. Ichigo was dumbfounded by her action and Nell was watching with horrified eyes and jaw dropped open as Inoue kept her lips sealed with his. Feeling her tears running down to his cheeks, Ichigo slowly understand everything. He began to understand her secret feelings on him and her burden keeping it shut in herself. He too began to understand that she is the one who needed someone to protect her the most especially after her brother's death and someone to fill her loneliness she felt all these years. Ichigo's hand began to wrap around Inoue's and held her. Somehow he felt responsible and guilty for all the trouble he caused her and for ignoring her most of the time. Inoue was shocked the way Ichigo reacted but as soon as he hold her, she felt all her pain after all these years that weighing her heart, dissipates swiftly. After few seconds past, when Inoue let go her hands from Ichigo, he quickly got up and faced his back with her.

"Inoue…I will take care of you from this time onwards. I will not let anyone hurt you again and I will not let you feel unwanted ever again. Starting from now, I will protect you and be everything you want me to be…I will never let you go again," said Ichigo. Nell was shocked to see Ichigo's eyes filled with sad emotion but managed to hold his voice with determination. But when she looked at Inoue, she saw the solemn girl smile brightly and even though Nell seems to catch flicker of pain across her eyes, she quickly shoved it away and stood up, running to Ichigo and hug him from behind.

"Hait…Kurosaki kun. I believe in you. I believe that you will be with me forever. Arigatou Kurosaki kun…" replied Inoue. Ichigo then turned around and hug Inoue without realizing that a tear escape from his cheek when all the time he said the words, he was thinking of Rukia. Nell looked down, speechless about current situation. Ichigo caress Inoue's hair and then turn her to face him and using his thumb, he wiped away her tears and she smiled happily swearing that she will never forget this moment.

* * *

Rukia open her eyes with a start. As her power evolved differently from other shinigami she could see the things that happen around her especially when she can sense their reiatsu. Earlier, she saw Renji fought bravely and managed to kill the espada with his different bankai formation and Ishida, letting Renji rest on at his side after the battle, taking care of him. But somehow, the second view distracts her tremendously. When she begin closing her eyes to find Ichigo, she saw him knelt in front of Inoue followed by the kiss and the embrace that Ichigo gave Inoue which made her open her eyes suddenly. Even as shinigami, she knew that they had fallen in love. She reason with herself to congratulate both of them when she saw them later, but deep down she couldn't resist the heartache she felt, overwhelming her. Chado watched Rukia when he sensed they are changing their route and instead of going to Ichigo, they are heading towards Ishida. But by watching her grim face, contrast to the one she gave him earlier, Chado just let it be. Trusting her, and her judgement, Chado concentrate on the surrounding area, leaving Rukia with her thoughts.

* * *

Hitsugaya arrived in Hueco Mondo shortly after he left Karakura town. He quickly kept his key inside his obi and began to sense the ryoka's reiatsu. He needs to find out their condition and what they knew about the Hueco Mondo and its places. While he speeds through the area, he was surprised to sense Renji reiatsu as he knew that Renji and Rukia were sent back to Seireitei. But without hesitation, he dashed forward sensing Renji and one of the ryoka nearby the area. It was not long when he saw Ishida sitting next to Renji tending his wound. Renji was still unconscious and Hitsugaya began to step closer to both of them. Ishida look up and saw Hitsugaya looking intensely at Renji. He was so shocked that he frog jump onto Nell friend's lap. In normal circumstances, one would have laugh at the look of Ishida Uryuu that time knowing his close-tight-proud-of-Quincy-blood attitude. However, Hitsugaya disregards Ishida eyes watching him in anger as he slowly sit next to Renji and using his kidou try to heal his major wounds.

"Hits…Hitsugaya taichou!" a yelp was heard suddenly and when Hitsugaya raised his eyes, irritating that he did not recognized any reiatsu earlier and he was shocked to see the small person, carrying a giant in her arms look at him with surprise. Her big violet eyes grind into his green and stayed glue for few seconds.

"Kuchiki Rukia. I should have expected to know you are here when I saw Renji," said Hitsugaya.

"Renji? Renji! How is he taichou?" asked Rukia immediately after it plastered to her brain about Renji's condition. She slowly let Chado sat next to Ishida who already placed himself properly next to Nell's friend after he muttered him not to speak to anyone about earlier 'incident'.

"He is okay. I healed most of his major injuries. Let me check on him now. For the time being, tell me what happen here Kuchiki. I need to know the details," said Hitsugaya seriously.

"Did Yamamoto taichou sent you here? Gomendasai taichou. We have to do what we have to do. One of our nakama was being captured by Aizen. We can't just let her face her fate here," said Rukia with unmistaken sadness in her voice. Hitsugaya as observant as ever, caught her sad tone but he did not say anything against it. Instead he mentions something else.

"Kuchiki Rukia. Do you know that Hinamori Momo is also here? She was reported by Yamamoto taichou that she stole Hueco Mondo key before disappeared from Seireitei. I want to know her whereabouts here, whether she has come to contact with Aizen and if not, I want to know where I can find her," said Hitsugaya.

Rukia was watching the young captain and she can detect a sad tone when he mention Hinamori name. She knew about their close relationship before he joins the shinigami and after he became a captain. Due to his genius mind, she came to know that Hitsugaya achieved his bankai in such a short time compared to any other captains. Somehow, she felt she understand him better now as she felt the same way when she lost Ichigo to Inoue. Not that she hope anything from their relationship before this, as she is a shinigami and he is just a normal human, but the closeness they once had, dissipates away when he chose to be closer to Inoue. Looking back at Hitsugaya, how he lost Hinamori to Aizen, blazed Rukia anger towards Aizen.

"I…I don't know where is she now taichou. But I will help you if you want to find Hinamori. Inoue and Ichigo will be here shortly and hopefully Inoue will tell us where Aizen is and we can find her from there, assuming she already met him," said Rukia seriously. Hitsugaya gasped as if Rukia understood him well to find Hinamori. His eyes stare into Rukia and slowly soften when he saw Rukia's blazing eyes determination to help him.

"Ru…Rukia!" said a voice, too familiar to Rukia but she kept her gaze to Hitsugaya…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ichigo's voice rang through the entire place when he saw Rukia stood firmly with her back facing him. He was stunned to see Rukia at first but when she still held on her ground without even try to look at him, it irritates him tremendously. However, Ichigo became aware the way Hitsugaya stared at her and both seemed lost in their own world regardless other people around. Ichigo became impatient and within seconds, he ran to her, grabbed her shoulder and hauled her to face him.

Rukia was shocked with the force, breaking her gaze with Hitsugaya but when she realized Ichigo was watching her with his deep amber eyes, she let her gaze wander, refuse to look at him while Ichigo continued staring at her, dumbstruck to find her again after he thought he lost her when her reiatsu faded. Rukia eventually saw the other girl stood not far from them holding herself as if she was about to cry. With a swift move, she brushed Ichigo's hand and walk slowly towards Inoue. Ichigo was shocked and let out disbelief look when he felt rejected by Rukia as she just ignored him totally.

"Ah, Inoue. I'm glad to see you again. Are you alright?" said Rukia with a calm voice and slowly embraced Inoue tightly in her arms. Rukia somehow felt at peace when she saw Inoue safe and her previous knotted feelings dissipates when she realized that nothing is more important than to see Inoue happy with Ichigo.

"Kuchiki san…thank you. I saw you earlier when you fought the ninth espada as he pierced his Nejibana through you. Will you let me heal you?" asked Inoue sadly trying to look into Rukia's eyes.

"There is no need Inoue. Sode No Shirayuki healed me earlier and the person you see now is far better than before. But please take a look at Chado. He bled profusely and even after I tried to heal him with kidou, it's not enough. His cuts are too deep. Don't worry Inoue, after this, we will bring you back home safely," she replied and flinched slightly when she used the word 'home', remembering perfectly, that she belongs to Soul Society, while Ichigo belongs with Inoue, in the real world.

"I'm glad to hear that Rukia. I'm really glad that you are alive," said Ichigo without turning from his position.

"I'm not a weakling Ichigo. I know how to take care of myself," snapped Rukia. Ichigo scowled at her words but he remained silent. He's aware of Inoue and her sensitivity when he's with Rukia, so he kept everything to himself even he felt the urge to wrapped his arms around Rukia.

"Shirou…err...err…Hitsugaya taichou?" said Renji after he became conscious. Automatically small veins popped on the young captain's head while gripping tightly his fists.

"Abaraiiiiiii…if only you are well" replied Hitsugaya staring at Renji venomously.

"Ne, taichou, why are you here?" asked Renji quickly and with a sudden Hitsugaya turned his gaze to Inoue.

"Inoue…can you tell me where is Aizen's palace? I need to go there. There is something I need to do," said Hitsugaya slowly. Inoue just nodded her head and began picking up a stick nearby and draw beautifully the route to Aizen's palace.

"Waaahh, such a nice drawing you had there Inoue," said Nell after Inoue done with it. Hitsugaya quickly skimmed through the sand map and memorize the details. Everyone was looking at the route when Rukia noticed that Ichigo was looking at her intently. Slowly, Rukia nodded to him and turn slightly to Inoue before her gaze falls back to Ichigo. Ichigo watched in horror as Rukia gave him signed that she knew about him and Inoue. Without hesitation, Ichigo stepped in front of Rukia and pulled her away from the group. Rukia turned to see Inoue's eyes quickly averted from them.

"Let. Me. Go. Ichigo! What the hell are you doing?!" yelled Rukia when they are far from the place. She looked pissed when dragged around by Ichigo as if he can anything to her.

"Tell me Rukia. What really happened to you and why suddenly you are cold towards me? Tell me now Rukia" asked Ichigo softly. Sadness showed in her eyes but in mere second it turns to be dark cold once again. She shrugged off from Ichigo before facing him.

"Sode No Shirayuki healed me. I had gained certain level in my shikai which left one more step to achieve bankai. However, the way my power increased is different from other shinigami. I could see people with reiatsu as if I had the third eye that saw their every movement from afar. I am stronger now than before that I need you not to protect me anymore. I can protect myself Ichigo!" said Rukia.

"Then you must have seen me…and Inoue," replied Ichigo slowly realized that her power could have been used earlier to find him.

"Yes and congratulations. She is very fragile Ichigo. You need to take care of her. She is the one who need your protection…not me," said Rukia with a pain in her voice. Ichigo eyed her and tried to inch closer to her but she moved away.

"But…Rukia…I," said Ichigo but before he could finished his words Rukia walked to him and slapped his face. Hard.

"You baka! Once you made a decision, stick with it! There's nothing else you can do and there is no turning back this time. Once you said it, you said it all. There is nothing you or I can switch it back. Please Ichigo…help her. She is the only girl nakama I ever had…take care of her…please," said Rukia angrily at first but her voice soften, sounded like pleading with the last words. She smiled painly at Ichigo as if it is the last time she will ever see his face and with that she turned and march towards the others. Ichigo watched her sadly and slowly fell on the sand, buried his hands in his hair, leaving everything to his fate…

"Alright. It is settled then. Everyone should go back now and Renji…don't forget to inform Yamamoto taichou the reason I'm here. I need to investigate more on Aizen's approach for this winter war. I will be back shortly after I gained all the information," said Hitsugaya. Rukia watched him and she knew that his mission now contradict to the first time when he asked her about Hinamori Momo. When Ichigo arrived, he smiled faintly to Inoue and began grouping with others. Hitsugaya took out the key to Karakura Town and the portal began to opened in front of them.

Hitsugaya then took another key that lead to Seireitei and opened it for Renji to stepped through the portal. Rukia murmured that she will follow the others back to Karakura Town to check their safety. Slowly Ishida, Inoue, Chado, Nell and her friends, which they had agree to let them stay with Uruhara for the time being, crossed the portal to Karakura. As the portal closed to Seireitei, Ichigo began to realize that the portal to Karakura will be closing soon, so he placed one leg in the portal and called out to Rukia.

"I'm sorry Ichigo. This will be the last time we saw each other. Take care of Inoue and your family. They are the main people in your life now…," said Rukia before she pushed him hard into the portal leaving Hitsugaya shocked and Ichigo's voice protest along the way. Gripping her fist Rukia faced the young captain. She stared into his green eyes and for sometime, no words passed between them. Watching her determined face and her previous encounter with Ichigo knowing that Ichigo is with Inoue now, calmed him.

"Are you sure Rukia? I might not get the answers that I seek but I think you know this is one way route. There is no turning back and perhaps not coming back either. Are you sure?" asked Hitsugaya again.

"Taichou, perhaps I do understand your actions now. It hurts so much to be betrayed by people we trust and the one we want most. At least I found my answers and let me help you to find yours. At least either one of us should have a happy ending," said Rukia smiling faintly. He nodded and with a quick smile, his eyes shone bright green holding her hands in his.

"Then, let's go!" he said and sped through the desert with Rukia still in his hands using their shunpo to find Hinamori…and to find his answers…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

In Karakura Town…

Ichigo watched as his friends guided by Yoruichi to their temporary rooms in Uruhara's shop. At the background, Tessai, Jinta and Ururu busied themselves preparing extra clothing and blankets to their guests. Ichigo caught Inoue's look of concern which he smiled slightly and nodded, a sign that everything is alright. Uruhara remained on his original seating as he knew that Ichigo need to discuss something with him.

"Uruhara san, I…I need your help. If possible, could you open the portal gate to Hueco Mondo? Rukia tricked me to come back here so that she could stay with Toushiro, but I need to retrieve her from that place. It's not safe for her to be there," said Ichigo while scratching the back of his head. Uruhara looked down and let out a sigh.

"My, my…I don't think its possible Kurosaki san. You see, the gate to Hueco Mondo is not easy to open as the gate to Seireitei. Unless if you have the special key designed to that certain area it will take sometime," said Uruhara while flapping his paper fan.

"But…but Rukia is still there! She's in danger if I let her off like that!" stressed Ichigo. He couldn't hide his concern as it flashed through his amber eyes. Uruhara gave a knowing smile.

"Ichigo, you went to Hueco Mondo to save Inoue and she is back here safely with you. You mentioned that it was Kuchiki Rukia's choice to be there to help Hitsugaya Toushiro. We need to focus for the winter war Ichigo, and you are not helping by getting yourself killed," said Yoruichi suddenly as she appeared next to Uruhara.

"And, by the way Kurosaki san, Kuchiki san is with Hitsugaya Toushiro, a very fine captain, even he is quite young. I bet Kuchiki san is safer when he is there with her. We have to trust both of them and their ability. That is the wisest thing to do and for the time being, we have to hope for the best," added Uruhara.

Ichigo let out a scowl, aware that he could never reached Rukia soon. Deep down, he truly worried about Rukia and his absence to protect her. But the real fact is, flashing back the way captain of the tenth division set his gaze to Rukia earlier and thoughts of both of them spending more time with each other, left him with uneasy feeling…

* * *

In Seireitei…

"Unohana taichou, we probably need your assistance in this matter. Kuchiki taichou and Kenpachi taichou please make arrangements as soon as possible. We cannot take the message delivered by Abarai fukutaichou lightly and if this is the main reason that Hitsugaya taichou is in Hueco Mondo, we have to ensure his safety at all costs," command the fist captain of Gotei 13 Yamamoto, in serious tone.

Kenpachi quickly set Yumichika and Ikkaku to follow him to Hueco Mondo while Unohana let the matters in division four handled by Isane. Renji was about to protest when he was told by Byakuya that he was released from the mission but when Byakuya gave him one of his death glares, Renji quickly abandoned his intentions. Watching Byakuya, Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Unohana entered the portal gate to Hueco Mondo, Yamamoto hope that the captain of the tenth division did not lie to them about his real intentions other than retrieving valuable information regarding Aizen's plan...

* * *

In Hueco Mondo…

Rukia watched as the young captain inspecting the area to make sure they are on the right path. He was so intense that Rukia followed his movement in complete silence. After sometime, Rukia began closing her eyes, trying to find Hinamori's reiatsu, the least she can do for the captain.

However, unknown to her, Hitsugaya watched her from corner of his eyes, wondering whether she needed a rest. They have been using their flash step for a long time and not once Rukia ever stopped him for a break. He stared at her calm face and images of her when she knew about Ichigo and Inoue and the time she offered to go with him to find Hinamori, flashed through his mind. He realized that he really needs a company and felt grateful to the raven haired shinigami. Suddenly Rukia let out a sigh and opened her eyes that alerted the young captain.

"Rukia, are you alright? We can take a rest for a while if you want to," said Hitsugaya looking at her. He blushed slightly realizing he had called Rukia by her first name…twice.

"It's not that taichou. I couldn't find Hinamori at all. She managed to suppress her reiatsu well. If only I could be more help...Gomen…" replied Rukia. Her eyes slowly closed again in defeat.

"With Aizen around, it is understandable that Hinamori will be sealed from our power to locate her. But of course we will find her no matter what, so don't blame yourself. One more thing…I…I hope both of us could drop the formality. I really appreciate that you could come with me all this way and it is hard to not take you as a friend…Rukia," Hitsugaya said while focusing his gaze elsewhere instead of Rukia.

"Ah. Then it will be…Toushiro…right?" reply Rukia timidly. She knows her place when she was brought up in Kuchiki mansion and to address a captain without his rank made her feel uncomfortable.

"Yes, and you could never be wrong," said Hitsugaya with a smirk that dissipates Rukia's doubt swiftly.

She gave her genuine smile and their gaze lock for few seconds and for that moment only the breeze of the wind could be heard passing through them. There was something in Hitsugaya that it was hard for Rukia to break their gaze. She saw a person with mixed emotions between the need to find his answers and responsibility to his duty. He was made as a captain in a young age and he managed the responsibility without fail. He, in fact, is one of the captains that Rukia look up to. But when he asked her about Hinamori the first time she saw him in Hueco Mondo, she could not helped but to notice a wave of sadness overcome him, watching his true self emerged from the cold and distant attitude that transfixed her gaze to him that time.

At the same time when Hitsugaya look intently into Rukia's violet eyes, he immediately saw her strength and determination, opposite of Hinamori in every ways. He knew her history and her background from Rukongai also her survival in Kuchiki strict conduct all while facing it alone. She had no friends except for Renji until recently, Ichigo and the gang. He also came to know that her porcelain cold mask she wore today due to the lost of 13th division fukutaichou…Shiba Kaien.

Hitsugaya almost gave himself a mental slap when he realized that most of the news about Kuchiki Rukia he gained 'accidentally' was during Hinamori and Matsumoto chat. Not that he mean to eavesdrop but at that time, he dismissed the matter as personal and had nothing to do with him. But staring in her eyes now, he began to feel awkward that he knew about her that much. Rukia was the first to break the contact when she got up and brush sand particles off her obi. Gripping the tilt of her Zanpakotou, she looked up front and turned to Hitsugaya.

"Ne, Toushiro. I think its better if we keep on moving. Perhaps there will still be time to persuade Hinamori to return to Seireitei with us. Probably all she needs is to be reminded her memories of being with you and about Aizen's betrayal. The longer we wait, I'm afraid that she will fell deeper into Aizen's trap," she stressed.

"You are right. The palace will not be far from here. Keep close to me and remember everything that you view from here onwards. I'm relying on you to bring back any information we retrieve from this place to Seireitei. You are my only chance if anything happens to me," replied Hitsugaya.

"Nothing will happen to you. Compared to me, you are far more needed in the upcoming war. Keep yourself alive. You still had a reason to live," said Rukia frowning.

"You don't understand. No one will understand my reason for being here," and with a flash he shunpoed but slowed down turning to see Rukia, never left her eyes from him followed him closely from behind.

'_I do understand how you feel Toushiro. I really do…,'_ muttered Rukia under her breath…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

In Aizen's palace…

Hinamori wriggled slowly and tried to open her eyes. She blinked a few times, and when her vision came to full view, she saw Aizen's eyes stared deeply into hers, watching her closely that made her blushed profusely. She then became aware Aizen's hand wrapped around her protectively on the soft white bed with white sheets and blanket covering both of them.

"You are awake, finally. You cried so hard that you fainted…probably due to exhaustion. You need the rest and that's why I brought you here. I couldn't help to notice that you clutched my clothes tightly, so I have to be here with you until you awake," said Aizen. Hinamori shyly released her grip but Aizen caught her hands in his and brought it up to his lips.

"Aizen sama…," she said slowly watching him with a shock. He let out a smile and bent down, kissing her forehead and Hinamori closed her eyes, savoring every second while the kiss last. When she opened her eyes, Aizen stared at her dreamily.

"I hope you will hold on to your words Hinamori. You've promised me to stay with me forever and to be with me even I have to fight everyone with Seireitei. Do you remember?" said Aizen.

"Oh, of course Aizen sama. I will do anything for you if you let me stay with you…," replied Hinamori, feeling warmer at her cheeks when she said the words. She averts her gaze to his clothes. She didn't want him to see her smile when she spoke that loud as if confessing her love to him. Aizen saw it anyway and he tilted her face facing him.

"Love me Hinamori and no one else. Be mine and I'll be yours. I want you to become my advisor, my trust and my sword and I will give my entire life to you," and Hinamori knew she couldn't hide her feelings anymore. She wrapped her hands around him and held him tight.

"I am yours Aizen sama…always. I will protect you even I have to kill anyone that comes to our path. Anyone…," whispered Hinamori.

"Even your childhood friend, Hitsugaya Toushiro?" asked Aizen while wrapping his hands around her and nuzzle his nose against her cheek.

"Even…shirou chan…" replied Hinamori looking at Aizen with her determined eyes and Aizen smile even broader before he bend down and kissed her hard.

* * *

"They're coming. My, my…I was hoping that the ryoka would be one of them. It will be fun if he's around. Anyway, the little captain is fine to start with. He and I need to settle out some score. Ne, Tousen, should we inform him?" asked Ichimaru Gin smiling mischievously.

"That would not be needed. He probably already knows about it and planning to counter attack those two. I think it is better that we do not interrupt unless he says so," said Tousen with seriousness in his voice.

"Che. It will be boring just to watch it from here," the reply came along with sulky look from Gin.

* * *

It was not long before the white sand palace came into their view. Rukia could sense Hitsugaya's reiatsu began to waver and Rukia understood that he had tried his level best to suppressed his reiatsu but on seeing the palace, reminding him of Aizen and Hinamori in his hands, it was the last call to control his anger.

Out of a sudden, an enormous reiatsu flooded the place that made Rukia and the 10th division captain stop to a halt. The ground shook and Rukia quickly held out her Zanpakotou, not affected by the reiatsu at all. Both Hitsugaya and Rukia's eyes grew larger with surprised when they saw Aizen stood in front of them smiling.

"You have become strong from the last time I saw you. Congratulations Kuchiki Rukia, but unfortunately you will have to die here. Ah, Hitsugaya taichou. I might as well say that to you too," said Aizen.

For a moment, no words came out from both of them. Aizen caught them unprepared but after few seconds past, Rukia and Hitsugaya began regaining their composure.

"Why, Aizen?" asked Hitsugaya calmly.

Rukia was stunned with the young captain's cool voice but as she tried to see his expression, his gaze lowered to the ground and hidden from her view.

"I have answered the very same question from Ukitake. Tell me Hitsugaya san, who does not crave for ultimate power? Who does not want to be God himself? Perhaps you are too naïve and prefer to be bind by lawful duty or shall I call it slaves to the Gotei 13 lead by Yamamoto," replied Aizen.

"And what makes you different from that? You are despicable by your act. You can't be saved anymore Aizen. But tell me one thing…why Hinamori? She is too innocent to be involved in this. Are you that heartless?" and from corner of her eyes, Rukia saw that the young captain lifted his eyes and stared at Aizen.

"Oh? Do you think so? Well, we were given a choice which goes the same with Hinamori. She chooses me instead of you. I can't let her go off this time because she already sealed her life to me. Furthermore, she wanted to become my shield especially…from you," laughed Aizen.

Rukia quickly turned her gaze to Hitsugaya. His expressions shocked her. His eyes flashed with anger and at that moment Rukia knew that he was about to snap from his coolness.

"So what is with this war? What do you exactly want, Aizen?" asked Rukia, trying to distract Aizen giving Hitsugaya time to cool off. She was aware that to start battle in anger will endanger even the best fighter.

"This war Kuchiki san…is to gain control of everything and anything throughout life itself. Everything from this world, human world, hell and heaven will…no…must succumb to me. I will become the God himself and that is why I need the Hougyoku. To create invincible army to invade and conquer everything. I have achieved my finest creation of all, espadas and arrancars level hollow that could generates their own species even without the Hougyoku…just like normal human…," replied Aizen. Rukia clasped her mouth in horror and she watched the smiling Aizen laughed at his own voice.

"You…you are insane!" yelled Rukia and before she could bring her Zanpakotou to Aizen, another sword clashed with her that left her speechless.

"Hinamori!" cried Hitsugaya, shocked that he could not sense she was behind Aizen all this while.

"Aizen sama wants both of you dead. I myself could not forgive your insults to him. Prepare to die!" and Hinamori swing her sword to Rukia. Rukia was stunned to see Hinamori and when the Zanpakotou almost touch her, Hitsugaya blocked Hinamori's sword with his own.

"Hinamori!! Do you know what are you saying?! Have you totally forgotten how he stabbed you? Wake up Hinamori!!! He did not deserve you at all!! Faking his death and almost killed his comrade with his desire to take control is a not a sane person. What you have for him is infatuation and that is all. But me…you always have me... We used to be close and you knew that I will never betray you. I am always at your side and not even once I tried to hurt you. I…I love you…Hinamori," said Hitsugaya with a soft voice, pleading Hinamori to listen to him for one more time.

In mere second, he almost caught her eyes soften before it turns out into a venomous glare. Rukia could not help feeling sad to the 10th division captain as she knew to confess his love in this situation has required a lot of his courage. But the way things were going, Rukia knew they had lost Hinamori to Aizen a long time ago.

"I don't care about the past anymore! Aizen sama wants me to be with him! He loves me and his actions were because his desire to control. I understand his actions and I will be with him no matter what is the reason and I had promised him that I will kill anyone who came between us. Even you!" she yelled and began to force attack on Hitsugaya.

"Hinamori…" is all that he can mutter and let his guard down.

Rukia hauled at Hitsugaya pulling him away from embracing Hinamori's Zanpakotou and faced Hinamori herself.

"Hitsugaya taichou!!!" screamed Rukia that brought Hitsugaya alert with a start. Rukia calling him taichou had snapped him back to reality, made him remember his responsibility as well as his duty as a captain.

He looked at Rukia and Hinamori. It was then he realized that he could not recognized Hinamori anymore. His childhood friend and the person he loves had turned to someone blinded by Aizen and no matter how hard he tried to reason, she will never come back to him. In that second, he knew he had lost her forever…

"Rukia…don't hold back…," was all he could say before he faced Aizen. Rukia caught his words and started to call Sode No Shirayuki.

"Oh? You have decided to fight me then? Good. Let's see how good you are," said Aizen with a smirk. Hitsugaya held tight his Zanpakotou before he called out its name.

"Hyoruinmaru!... Bankai!".


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

In the palace…

"Are you sure that he said that we should not help?" asked Ichimaru Gin pouting.

"What is it with you? During the fight in Seireitei, you just obeyed his instructions not to interrupt anything and even let the ryoka boy to pass us and went straight to Aizen," replied Tousen, clearly annoyed with the former captain.

"Che. I was hoping to teach that young boy captain a thing or two," Gin said smirking.

"You want to…teach him? The last time I heard… he's the one who taught you the lesson. Remember? The one that said you-should-not-underestimate-your-opponent-regardless-their-size?" came the serious reply that Gin swear he will kill anyone who dare to said that other than the blind comrade.

* * *

Near the palace...

Rukia's Sode No Shirayuki clashed again with Hinamori's Tobiume. As both of them fought with their Shikai, Rukia prevent herself from using Sode No Shirayuki power. From time to time, Rukia tried to reach Hinamori and reason with her, but to no avail. Instead, Hinamori tried to strike Rukia but her actions only made the ice queen shinigami retaliate to each blow thrown by Hinamori.

"Hinamori…this is the last time I'm asking you this. You truly wanted to be on Aizen's side? Do you really can forget your duty and your comrades in Seireitei? Think about it Hinamori. It's not possible that you even forgotten your best friend, Toushiro, right?" asked Rukia.

"No. There is no other place I preferred to be other than with Aizen Sama. I will do anything in my power to protect him. You and other Shinigami will never understand how I felt. Not even Shirou. I have promised him to kill anyone in his path!" replied Hinamori. Rukia watched Hinamori sadly but after a few seconds, her emotions changed swiftly. She no longer had the 'human' look on her, replaced by cold stoic face.

"Fine. Toushiro ordered me not to hold back, but I did, hoping that you will return with us to Seireitei and believing that you are still the same Hinamori I knew. But now, I'm convinced that you are lost. I will not hesitate anymore," said Rukia and for normal people, her voice could send shivers down to their spine.

* * *

"My, my, don't you think that you are too aggressive Hitsugaya san?" said Aizen, blocking Hitsugaya Zanpakotou with his bare hand.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Hitsugaya retreating few steps and shoved again to Aizen swinging his sword creating whirl of ice straight to the ex-captain. Aizen smiled and bend slightly, missing Hitsugaya's strike in an inch. Hitsugaya was fuming mad watching Aizen playing around him.

"Hitsugaya san. I don't mean to be rude, but to see your reaction when you saw Hinamori joining forces with me…is priceless," said Aizen, taunting the young captain.

Hitsugaya roared above the air and strike Aizen. He was blinded by his anger and frustration that he lounged to Aizen, unprepared. Aizen touched the blade with his fingertips and send high sharp reiatsu through Hitsugaya's shoulder. Blood sputtered from his white obi and his eyes grew larger feeling the impact.

"It can't be..." he whispered slowly. He withdrew Hyoruinmaru away quickly from Aizen and controls his breathing. Above him, the three ice flowers broke to pieces. He watched Aizen stood with hands folded waiting for him to make the next move. But after few seconds, Aizen turned slightly to watch Rukia and Hinamori. Hitsugaya took the opportunity to calm down and observe the other two at the same time.

* * *

"Snap, Broken Sword!" cried Hinamori swinging her sword and thousands of fire flames appeared in the air taking sword form and dive to Rukia with high speed causing massive explosion in the area.

In seconds, the area was filled with dust creating a sand fog. Hinamori clutched her Zanpakotou, waiting to see her opponent dead body when suddenly Rukia's shadow emerged in front her. She was saved by creating an ice sphere covering her entire body and her strong reiatsu had hold against Hinamori's attack with no major damage.

"I have forgotten how good you are that placed you as 5th division Gotei 13 fukutaichou. I will not underestimate you again," said Rukia icily and shoved her white Zanpakotou towards Hinamori. None of them showed any motion to slow down but in contrast they continue fighting like they were sworn enemy from previous life.

"Art of destruction, Soul Flower…" whispered Hinamori and slowly purple petals glided within her and Rukia, shifting the atmosphere.

Rukia watched sharply the changes sharply and in no time, closed her eyes and control her breathing. She was actually trapped in Hinamori's trance kidou that bound her from moving and at the same time strangles her soul. Rukia almost drowned by the spell when she gathered her reiatsu and called up to Sode No Shirayuki.

* * *

Hitsugaya was shocked to see Rukia suffocated by the soul strangler flower and he made flash steps to rescue Rukia. But before he could get to her, Aizen appeared in front of him, blocking his every move to go to Rukia.

"Where do you think you are going Hitsugaya san? The way you showed your fear, isn't quite strange that you are going for Kuchiki's sake whereas the one that you love is Hinamori?" asked Aizen now staring into green eyes frowning.

"Aizen, it's too much of you to use Hinamori. I can't let you hurt another comrade. Enough is enough!" said Hitsugaya angrily. Aizen just smirk and held Hitsugaya in his place, further watching the others fighting.

* * *

"19th Dance, White Moon Crescent!" cried Rukia and suddenly a large ice snow in the form of hemispherical appeared around Rukia and protect her by slicing all the purple petals surrounding Rukia. Hinamori eyes grew larger, surprised that Rukia could break her spell. Both Aizen and Hitsugaya watched unexpectedly as Rukia managed to free herself from the vicious spell.

Hinamori moved her Zanpakotou and as Rukia watched Hinamori's sword, she was puzzled when the colour of the Zanpakotou changed to crimson red. Hinamori moved it in circle and before Rukia could figure out her next move, the sword whirled and shoved right to Rukia with particles of spirit energy bursting through the sword sending sparks of flame towards her. She tried to block the attack and in quick glance she saw Hinamori waved her hand, controlling her Zanpakotou movement in circular motion. While Rukia tried to hold on to her position, the flames burn into her sword. As the blade heated, Rukia's hand scalded but instead of letting it go, she held it tightly and took a step backward. Without pausing Rukia called out Sode No Shirayuki.

"31st Dance, White Spear", said Rukia flashing her reiatsu through her whole body. Her eyes changed to silver as her reiatsu rose higher. Her Zanpakotou grew long and when it stopped, it was twice taller than Rukia. Suddenly, hundreds of thin lights shone from Rukia's Zanpakotou.

Hinamori tried to dodge Rukia's strike when she felt that the lights sliced her when it came to contact with her body. However, as the lights engulf Hinamori, she stood stupefied, not able to dodge anymore. Somehow, when Rukia's attack is over, Hinamori stood frozen and she realized that her obi had been slashed all over and thick red blood was clearly visible from the deep cuts.

"Damn you Kuchiki Rukia…" whispered Hinamori and fell on her knees while supporting her weight with her sword. It took a few seconds for Hinamori to loose conscious and collapse to the ground. Rukia watched Hinamori and breathe haggardly.

* * *

Aizen turned to Hitsugaya as his face turned into an exception of Hinamori's lost to Rukia. He smiled slowly and flash step in front of Hinamori.

"Well, Kuchiki san, I should give credit to your strength defeating an ex-fukutaichou. But this will not end here. I will let you live and see whether you are such a worthy opponent. But for the time being, I have to kill you Hitsugaya san. It is too pathetic to let you live when you are emotional deranged," said Aizen.

Rukia watched Aizen's hand started to move while the other was still holding Hinamori. In a second she realized that Aizen will kill Hitsugaya and Rukia immediately rushed to him, blocking the massive strike of thunder generate from Aizen's index finger from hitting the young captain with her body. Hitsugaya watched in shock as Rukia kept her gaze at him and endure the pain that she felt when the electricity shock hit her. Once it stopped, Rukia fell onto Hitsugaya and he caught her in time and both fell on the sand floor while he held her in his arms.

* * *

Without Rukia and Hitsugaya knowing, Aizen had already sensed high power of reiatsu, captain's level approaching them. He let out a frown as he had planned to let Hitsugaya and Hinamori died, unfortunately, he understood not to linger in the place anymore as he would be cornered by powerful Shinigami from Seireitei. He held Hinamori tightly and using flash steps, he left the area. He turned to see Hitsugaya's gaze on Rukia and ignoring his departure.

* * *

"Rukia...Rukia...why?" asked Hitsugaya, watching Rukia as life slipping away from her slowly all while hilding her tightly in his embrace. Rukia stared into his green eyes, and smile sadly.

"I understand Toushiro…believe m-me. I understand how you feel…I-I really do...' she replied weakly and right before she closed her eyes forever, Hitsugaya screamed his Zanpakotou name.

"Hyoruinmaru!!! Ice Hell!!!" and suddenly, Rukia's body were solidified with frost from head to toe. The command stopped the time in its content, preserving everything, including Rukia's dying soul…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

In Hueco Mondo…

Byakuya gripped the tilt of his Zanpakotou hard. The sight of the frozen Rukia and her dying face left him feeling devastated. He, however, managed to pull himself together and knelt down next to Rukia's body. Using his other hands, he folded his arms around Rukia and gave a slight tug, tried to lift her up but was held down by Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya's grips tighten on Rukia, not releasing her from his embrace. Byakuya looked at the young captain with a frown.

Unohana quickly reached down to Rukia's body and for the first time, she felt shuddered to feel Rukia's life froze inside the ice. For a moment, Rukia looked as if a mannequin princess in that form. She let out a pained look and placed her hand slowly on the body. Green light covered the heart area and quickly Unohana's face changed to a surprise.

"Hitsugaya taichou. Let her go. We have to take her to fourth division in Seireitei. It is not safe for me to cure her here," said Unohana with urgency. Slowly, Hitsugaya released his grip on Rukia and Unohana caught a tear slipped on the young captain's cheek before he turned away. Holding Rukia carefully, Kuchiki Byakuya turned and faced Zaraki Kenpachi.

"We have to leave immediately. Aizen probably will send his army anytime soon," he said with a stern voice.

"Heh? No fighting at all?" Zaraki said pouting. Even Ikkaku and Yumichika raised their brows hearing the words from the sixth division taichou.

"We came here to secure Hitsugaya taichou and Kuchiki Rukia, Kenpachi taichou. It's an order from Yamamoto taichou," replied Unohana gracefully. Kenpachi watched her and looked away, silently agreeing with her.

Zaraki then took a step forward and with his keys, he opened the portal gate to Seireitei. Without a pause, Kuchiki Byakuya shunpoed his way with Rukia to the gate followed by Unohana, Kenpachi, Ikkaku and Yumichika. Hitsugaya approached the gate slowly and turned his gaze towards the sandy area.

"Aizen…" and Hitsugaya clenched his fist before he entered the gate.

* * *

In Karakura Town…

Uruhara Keisuke tried to contain his irritation which goes the same to the whole group while watching Ichigo pacing to and fro in front of them with his scowled face for the six hundredth time. With each turn, all of them could hear his muttering on 'stupid midget', 'kick her if I saw her', 'what the hell is she thinking' and other inaudible words from his mouth.

"Stop it Kurosaki! By doing that will not bring Kuchiki san back. Luckily Inoue is still sleeping!," bark Ishida followed by 'Mmmm' and 'Ahhh' from the others. Ichigo gave a murderous look to Ishida but grunted when he saw even Chado seems to agree with others.

Suddenly, Uruhara's phone started to beep. Everyone watched him after his cheerful voice was placed with a serious tone after a while. They looked at him questioningly when he turned to face them and his eyes lingered on Ichigo for quite sometime.

"They have returned to Seireitei. But with a bad news…"

* * *

In Seireitei…

Hitsugaya watched intently as Unohana placed her hand on Rukia's body along with Isane on the other side. As they readied themselves, Hitsugaya slowly took out his Zanpakotou and pressing the blade onto his hand. Unohana then gave a slight sign to Isane before she turned her gaze towards Hitsugaya.

"Hyoruinmaru…" whispered the young captain and together with the green light emitted from both Unohana and Isane's hands, the frost covered Rukia slowly removed and placed with the green light penetrating the whole body.

"Hitsugaya taichou…please wait outside. We will try to save her from here onward, arigatou," said Unohana keeping her gaze into Rukia's body. Hitsugaya turned and steal a glace to Rukia before he went out, not far from the room…waiting.

* * *

In Uruhara Kisuke Shop…

"What do you mean I can't see her?!!" yelled Ichigo. Uruhara smiled and flipped his fans covering his face.

"My, my Kurosaki san. You knew that you can't do anything if you go there now. I believe that fourth division shinigami will try their level best to save her. But fear not Kurosaki san, she will be alright even though she probably will die…twice!" Kisuke said with a smile plastered on his face.

"What the hell!!!" barked Ichigo while jamming his fist onto the ex-taichou. Sweat dropped appeared on everyone's head, even Yoruichi's.

* * *

In Fourth Division…

Slowly Rukia opened her eyes. As it was dimly lit, she blinked few times to adjust her eyes to the surrounding. Slowly she felt warmth on her left hand and turned slightly to find the source. Her eyes grew bigger when she saw the tenth division captain's white hair flopped right next to her bed while his hands held hers tightly.

Rukia watched him amazed by his sudden softness, as if he cared for her…like Ichigo did. She felt something triggered her to touch his spiky hair, wondering if it's as some as Ichigo's. Rukia mentally slapped her brain. Her anger increased suddenly for thinking the strawberry human after she knew that he's with Inoue safely in their home. Thinking about Inoue, her anger subsided, remembering that she is one of her few friends she made. With that she slowly lifted her left hand and placed it on the young captain's hair. Little that she knew Hitsugaya was alert by her sudden touch.

"Did you like it?" said Hitsugaya which brought a snapped to Rukia that she pulled her hand off his hair suddenly. She blushed when his mocking green eyes met with hers.

"Go-Gomendasai Hitsugaya t-taichou…I…I was just…" Rukia couldn't hide her nervousness after being caught red handed by Hitsugaya. She managed to stop herself from blabbering when she realized her title as a noble from Kuchiki's house.

"Rukia, I told you about the formality. Ah, anyway, I'm glad that you are alright. You've been sleeping for the past 12 hours," Hitsugaya said while stretching out, yawning at the same time. Rukia couldn't help but watched his cuteness and she let out a genuine smile. Hitsugaya caught her smile from corner of his eyes and he stared at her.

"Toushiro, arigatou. I remembered that you called your sword when I was about to," and Hitsugaya cuts her before she could say the word.

"You told me that you understand how I felt. That is enough to save you at all costs. Rest well Rukia. I'll come and see you tomorrow," said Hitsugaya with seriousness in his voice. Rukia nodded slowly.

Deep down as she watched the young captain left the room, she couldn't help to noticed a strange feeling crept into her when Hitsugaya showed most of his true self whenever he's with her, right after the encounter with Hinamori and Aizen. She felt at ease and safe around him especially when she saw the look in his eyes before she closed her eyes when she was at the brink of death.

Hitsugaya leaned against the wall in his room and somehow the burden he felt earlier when he went off to find Hinamori was gone. He got his answers and somehow with the presence of the raven haired shinigami made things much easier for him to accept. When he flashed back that Rukia almost died in his arms, he knew he needed to save her. She, above everyone else understood him and sacrificed herself for him. A noble indeed and a lonely flower. He then walked slowly to his bed with a mixed feeling…for the lonely flower called Kuchiki Rukia.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Her surrounding was dark and gloomy due to the heavy rain. As she ran deeper into the woods, she prayed and wished that someone will come and rescue her. She felt her cheeks wet, which, she couldn't tell whether it's from her own or the raindrops. She took a glimpse at the blood on her obi and appeared faintly on her hands. She shivered at the thoughts that she had killed him. She recalled the moment her blade stabbed through the ex-fukutaichou and sensed a black soul full of hatred and death emerged from the other side, moving dangerously towards her. She ran as fast as she could without turning back, knowing, someone or something behind, was chasing her and will hurt her mercilessly.

'_Kaien-dono…why can't I save him and why can't anyone save me?' _she whispered without slowing down.

She ran to an opening and suddenly she saw Kuchiki Byakuya stood tall facing his backs towards her. Her heart leaped and she increased her speed with a smile, which started to form on her lips.

'_Byakuya nii-sama will help me… Byakuya nii-sama will help me…he will surely save me,'_ she enchant between her breaths.

Before she could slow down, Byakuya turned and to her utter shock, he held out his Zanpakotou ready to slice her. She dodged in the nick of time before the sword touch her neck but unfortunately it managed to cut her left shoulder. Thick red blood began to cover her obi, mixing with the previous one. Without pausing, even to face Byakuya and demand an explanation, she kept on running, faster than before.

'_Why? Why…nii-sama? Why, nii-sama?!!!'_ she screamed in her mind and this time she was sure it was her own tears fell on her cheeks freely.

The forest, now, seemed deeper and darker than before. Her thoughts swirled with the changes around her. As her tears partly blinded her vision, she failed to see that she had come to the end of the forest. The clearing in front her is only a short distance to a sea cliff. It took her few seconds to realized that she was almost at the end of a cliff but was too late when she felt her feet did not touched anything solid. She almost fell into the waves slamming the cliff angrily below which filled with jagged rocks, if not of two strong hands that gripped her right hand tightly.

Amber met violet and for once, she took a deep breath and started to calm down. His scowl and smirk never left his face but as she understands him, she knew something was not right. Slowly, he began to release his right hand's grip, one finger at a time. She watched with a total shock and confusion with his doings and within seconds, her life clung entirely on his left hand. She lowered her gaze to the waves below and when she turn to look at him again, her face changed in a flash and she began to smile.

'_I understand now. I n__ever deserved to be alive. I took Kaien's life to save my own. I tried to hold on to my pathetic life hoping that nii-sama, Ichigo and everyone else to save me. I am a disgrace, to myself and to my own existence…arigatou…for reminding me…I will let you go with ease. No more regrets…'_

And slowly she let go her grip on his hand and felt her body slipped away. Right before she closed her eyes to accept her fall and her death, she sensed her body was welcomed in embrace. She caught glimpse a pair of serene green eyes gazed into hers, as if screaming into her mind, telling the opposite of her thoughts.

'_I need you…I always need you…__don't leave me here alone. I will be lost without you… Rukia…'_ was all she heard before she shut her eyes completely.

* * *

Rukia woke up with a start. She breathed haggardly and quickly scanned her surrounding. She was still in fourth division and the sun shone brightly outside. She choked when she remembered her dream and slowly she stepped down from her bed. She winced as she felt pain shot through her whole body, but shrugged it off knowing that she will need some time to recover. She took a stroll outside, aware that she was heading towards the only lake in Seireitei, which is far away from the division four. But for the time being…she didn't care. She wanted to breathe in fresh air and to be left alone.

She found a spot and sat, lost in words to the beautiful scenery in front of her. The wind blew her hair and she smiled sadly wishing that her life ended back then in Hueco Mondo. The dream…her dream had shown the real meaning of her life. She had nothing in her grasp. She felt so low but refuse to cry and pour it all out in tears. She had become strong, at battle and at heart. She managed to handle Ichigo back there along with her dignity and beaten an espada and an ex-fukutaichou. She let out a deep breath and closed her eyes, letting her reiatsu seared through Seireitei. She accepted all the images at once from each and everyone in Seireitei and let her soul roamed free almost everywhere.

"Rukia…how are you?" said a red haired.

"Eekk…Renji!! Baka! Can't you see I'm resting?" barked Rukia slapping his head. Renji boiled in anger when he saw his head swollen to an egg size.

"What the heck was that for? You are the one who's baka! Resting should be in bed, not here!" yelled Renji in return. He flopped himself next to Rukia.

"Ahh…ano….that…" stuttered the raven haired shinigami when Renji began to wave his hand up and down.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever stupid. I know you are resting. In your own terms of course," said Renji, which earned him another quick slap. Both Rukia and Renji glared for sometime with heads twitching in anger. But Renji broke the glare first and look up front. Rukia smiled a little and letting her eyes fell on the blue water.

"Ne…Renji. I'm glad that you are around. Thank you for being there for us. We couldn't made without you. Arigatou…' said Rukia. Renji watched her silently from the corner of his eyes.

"Tell me Rukia. Why did you stayed back? I left thinking that you will be safe when that reckless boy is around. But when I heard taichou is the one who brought you back, I couldn't help wondering why did you stay behind," said Renji keeping his gaze to the lake. Rukia froze at his words. Realized that she's stiffen with the question, Renji turned to look at her.

"Renji, you already knew what happened there. I could understand him. Even though what he went through was deeper than I am, but believe me…I do understand how he feels," replied Rukia slowly. Renji let out a small laugh.

"So….it's Ichigo and Inoue, eh? You are really becoming strong. The way you took care that brat smoothly and the way you flared out your reiatsu just now, let it roamed around this whole place, I can sense your power had level up. Perhaps you can even reach bankai with a little more practice. Sooo…is there any chance for me now that the brat is gone?" asked Renji playfully but waited for her answer nervously.

It took Rukia sometime to digest Renji's words in her brain. Not that she couldn't understand the meaning of his words but his phrase arrangements caught her off guard. Rukia's face lit up before she turned to face Renji.

"In your dream baka! Who wants a tattooed freak like you? I might screamed off if I saw you in the dark with the weird red hair. One might thought a haunted fireball is floating around!" replied Rukia in a shriek.

"Why you...!!!" and it took both Renji and Rukia glaring each other for a few seconds before they erupt into laughter. Renji felt glad that they are on the same ground, understand that she need space of her own for the time being while Rukia felt a relief, knowing that Renji understood her well and respect her decision.

"Rukia, don't you think it's kinda chilly out here? I think it's better for you to rest in your room. Who knows you might catch cold after this? Come on," said Renji brushing his hands to keep it warm.

Rukia nodded and felt weird at the same time. She looked up to see the sun still shone brightly. She couldn't help wondering why she felt cold in the hot sun, which showed it is almost at noon by now. Rukia just shrugged off her thoughts and followed Renji slowly back to division four.

* * *

Least both of them knew that a figure stood, not far away from them, folding his hands close to his chest. His face sink with a frown as he watched the two childhood friends now walking side by side together, laughing and smiling that left him irritated terribly. He couldn't sleep the whole night thinking about the girl and watching the red hair talked to her before him made him feels uneasy. He wanted to be the first to see her , to greet her warmly and to spend time with her, but his big chested fukutaichou, Matsumoto Rangiku was hovering around him, pestering about what happened in Hueco Mondo for the past three hours. Only when he threatened to use bankai on her that she shunpoed away and left him in peace.

Now watching the two together, he couldn't help but felt uncomfortable with their familiarity. He's the one who needed to see her the most, and he, understands her well compared to that tattooed freak! He watched Renji venomously and couldn't control his annoyance that instead of creating a warm atmosphere matching his boiling anger, iciness filled the area…thanks to Hyoruinmaru…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

In Hueco Mondo…

"Hinamori…"

She opened her eyes weakly to the sound of the voice. It took a while for her to remember the fight and her failure. She flinched when the memories of the incident flashed in her mind, but when greeted with concerned eyes, staring at her lovingly, she blushed slightly. Her gaze travelled down and saw his hands wrapped tightly around her. Tears brimming in her eyes when she looked up to the person she loves most.

"I-I'm sorry Aizen-sama …I-I didn't mean to," Hinamori said and Aizen's fingers quickly brushed the tears off her cheek softly. He leaned and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"It's alright. You never failed me. There could always be next time. Just sleep Hinamori and…I love you," Aizen said that made Hinamori smiled. She failed to notice the smirk on Aizen's face as she was blinded by her tears and her love.

* * *

In Karakura Town…

"Arigatou Kurosaki kun. I'm glad that you offered to walk me home," smiled Inoue as she watched Ichigo from corner of her eyes.

Ichigo turned slightly and she beamed to see his smile. At first, she was uncertain about his feelings, but as they strolled to her house, even not much word exchanged, she felt contented with him around. Deep down she was relieved that the raven haired shinigami has gone to Seireitei. She knew Ichigo needed time to accept her fully and forget the Kuchiki noble. As for the other girl, Inoue had a feeling she understand the situation and will keep to her words till the end. In the recent incident where Rukia dismissed Ichigo, had made Inoue trusted the other girl to give space for Ichigo and her as a couple.

"Go inside Inoue. It's getting dark. Take care of yourself and ah…I have to go somewhere tomorrow with Kon. He needs to be 'taught' once in a while. You couldn't imagine what he did with my body when I'm not around," Ichigo chuckled trying to sound casual. The truth is he was dead nervous.

The first few seconds Inoue mentally screamed that Ichigo is going to see Rukia but when he explained that he is going to 'teach' the mod soul, Inoue couldn't help but laugh. Ichigo smirked which diminished her doubt and she nodded quickly, allowing him to have his own time with Kon. She knew that he cared about the plushie but thinking that he won't be able to be with her tomorrow left her with a pained look. Ichigo knew Inoue was depressed and slowly he bent down meeting her eyes with his and run his hand through her cheek. She was surprised but happy at the same time and when he sure that she was alright; Ichigo began to turn around and headed home. Inoue climbed the stairs smiling from ear to ear hoping that their love will be sealed forever.

The moment Ichigo turned from Inoue, his smile turned to scowl and even his legs was trying to run, but he kept firm, holding himself back, unwanted Inoue to see that he was rushing. Once he turned to a corner, he sprinted all the way to Uruhara shop. Yoruichi raised her brow, surprised to see Ichigo in front of the shop. Jinta and Ururu gaped as he ran past them in a blink. Yoruichi smiled and shook her head.

"My, my, Kurosaki san…don't you think it's a bit late to visit me?" asked Uruhara smiling.

"Uruhara, I need...huh...I need your help…huh," replied Ichigo panting.

"I don't think this is the best time…" and before the shop owner could finish his sentence Ichigo cut him off.

"There's no other better time than now! I need to see her! I just have to make sure myself she's alright…I can't… I can't let her go like that!" Ichigo barked.

"You already did Kurosaki san. You already let her go when you chose Inoue san. I think it will best if we concentrate on the upcoming war. In fact, from the recent news, Kuchiki san was well taken care by the fourth division and the young captain of tenth division," replied Uruhara.

His tone was different from the previous. He was serious. Ichigo let his eyes dropped when Uruhara mentioned Inoue but it sprang to life when he heard about Hitsugaya.

"_I knew it! I knew that I can't trust the captain! How dare he stayed by Rukia instead of me! Damn him!"_ Ichigo's eyes flashed in anger. Uruhara smiled as he finds it amusing to see the boy's reaction and succeeded in hitting the right nerve.

"Open the gate Uruhara. Don't make me say it twice," Ichigo said with murderous tone.

Uruhara nodded quickly and hid his smile with his paper fan. Sweat drop appeared on everyone's head in the store.

* * *

In Seireitei...

"Thank you for the information Hitsugaya taichou. We will proceed with the preparation as well as training for all shinigami to protect Seireitei and all ryoka from destruction. You are dismissed for now," said the first division of Gotei Thirteenth captain.

"Arigatou Yamamoto taichou," was all he said before he started to retreat.

"Ah…taichou. Please do not abandon your mission in haste next time. To follow the matters of heart senselessly could make us lost the war. For the time being, all your missions to the human world are cancelled. You will stay and take orders in Seireitei," added Yamamoto.

"Gomendasai taichou. I assure you the recent event will be the last. I will not hesitate to fight the enemy and I will not pursue the people who betrayed Seireitei anymore," replied Hitsugaya.

'_And betrayed me,'_ he added mentally.

The older captain raised his brow and nodded, slowly accepting the fact that the young captain had found his answers in Hueco Mondo.

Right after Hitsugaya left the building, he walked slowly, lost in thoughts. During his meeting with the first division captain, he noticed that he was already considered Hinamori, his friend and the one he loved, as enemy. He was quite surprised that he did not feel remorse and could face easily the hurtful truth that Hinamori will never return his feelings.

'_No!' _

Hitsugaya stopped dead on his track. He understood everything now It wasn't him who erased his anger and his frustration. It was not him who managed to overcome his sadness when he lost Hinamori. It was her. The one who made him forget and divert his earlier emotion totally. She sacrificed herself to save him and almost died in his arms. Hitsugaya raised his face to the clear sky. In the darkness he saw the moon glowed down to the depth of his soul. The moon that stood high like a flower…a lonely intense flower…

_'_Kuchiki Rukia…' was all he said before he shunpoed towards division four sick rooms.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 1****1**

In Division Four…

Rukia locked her gaze to the only source of light illuminating the whole room. She wrapped her hands around her legs, pulled it close to her body. Rukia let her stare fell on the moon outside her window. Trace of sadness was evident in her eyes as she reminisce the dream she had earlier. Slowly she made a conclusion…death seemed to favour her throughout her entire life. The death of her friends, her sister Hisana and Kaien dono added with countless incidents that almost drive Byakuya, Renji, Ichigo and recently Hitsugaya to the brink of their death, had made Rukia shivered at the thought of the shadow that chased her could probably the death himself. Rukia closed her eyes and a tear ran freely on her smooth porcelain cheek.

"Why am I alive?" she whispered slowly.

"Because you have to live…Because you are meant to live," said a firm voice.

Rukia turned quickly, surprised to see Hitsugaya leaning against the door while folding his arms close to his chest. His spiky white hair glisten in the dark and Rukia eyes grew bigger when he moved forward to her with knitted brow. She sensed that Hitsugaya had blocked the entire room from receiving and transferring reiatsu with high spirit energy. It registered to her that he wanted them not to be disturb.

"Tou-Toushiro! What…what are you doing here?" Rukia asked. She recognized the look of concerned from his eyes as he approached her bed slowly.

"Are you alright Rukia? Why did you asked that kind of thing?" replied Hitsugaya, ignoring her first question.

Her eyes dropped suddenly. Her face contorted with pain and he knew instantly that her memories of previous and recent incidents had caused her to be in this state. With a sudden, Rukia took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She tilted her head to gaze at the moon. Hitsugaya shifted and as he sat in front of Rukia on her bed, she seems lost in thoughts and her eyes portrayed as if she was mourning for the dead.

"Talk to me, Rukia. Learn how to trust me. I will never let you down…please," Hitsugaya said in his deep voice. He almost whispered, as he needed her to feel comfortable and confide him everything that went through her mind.

"Ne…Toushiro…I had a dream last night…I saw a death and blood everywhere when suddenly I was chased like an animal. In that moment I found out, I was alone. No one came and wanted to save me…It was then I realized that I am a burden not only to Ichigo, but Renji, Byakuya nii sama and now…you. I caused death Toushiro…a sin that I could never forgive myself. I thought by being strong I could shoved my guilt away but I was wrong...dead wrong," Rukia said solemnly.

Rukia's eyes never blinked even for a second when she spoke. As Hitsugaya watched her closely, he knew that her resolve almost shattered by now. He understood the emotion well. She was betrayed when everyone left, forcing her to face everything alone. Fate was pulling its string harshly when the death game played around her. Abandoned, betrayed…the very same feeling he faced not long ago.

Hitsugaya did a drastic move when he suddenly grabbed Rukia's shoulder and pulled her close, burying her left cheek in his chest. Rukia was dumbfounded and his act almost made her straddled on his lap. His hands wrapped around her tightly, never wanting to let her go. In that instant moment, Rukia breathe in his scent and felt his hard chest fitted her nicely. His chin rested on her forehead and Hitsugaya's right hand ran his fingers in her hair softly.

"Rukia…you were never the cause of everything that happened to you. Yes, fate has been unfair, twisted in its way…but it happens not only to you but also to me. Abandoned and betrayed by people we trusted most is not going to be the end of everything," Hitsugaya said. His voice rang close to her ear and reached her thoroughly.

"Abandoned…betrayed…how-how did you know?" asked Rukia. Her right hand began to grip on his obi.

"I've been there when it happened to me Rukia…but as I said…it's not the end. Just remember all the memories you had with them. Your friends and their friendship, Shiba Kaien and his gratitude that you had saved him and the love of your sister Hisana. Others and their efforts that helped you would be in vain if they saw your condition right now, Rukia," replied Hitsugaya.

"Perhaps you had forgotten that you saved a lot of lives….including me. You had saved me and I owe you my life and my soul. You can't leave me now, I'm forever attached to you…" whispered Hitsugaya.

"Toushiro?" Rukia was shocked to hear the last words from him. She was touched by his every word but never in her mind that he…cared for her deeply.

"Shhh…let me finish. I need you Rukia…I will always need you. Be with me…be my guide and I'll be yours. I will be lost without you…," he said softly.

Rukia broke his embrace to stare into his green eyes. She clasped her mouth and her body shook violently. Hitsugaya quickly held her close. He was surprised to see her condition but he was glad at the same time as he was there to comfort her.

"You-you said the exact words…when you caught me as I fell off the cliff…," she said.

Hitsugaya instantly caught her words referring to her dream and he held her tightly than ever. He wanted to tell her that she is safe with him and that he will always be there for her. His thoughts somehow reached her. She hugged him and slowly released herself from his embrace. Emerald met amethyst and they stared at each other what it seems like ages before she broke the silence.

"I wanted to be strong. Stronger than before. I will not loose in any fight nor let everyone else worried about me…ever. Arigatou Toushiro…you made me realize that I need to live to prove my worth. Gomen….gomendasai that you are the one caught me in this mood. But, I'm glad that it was you. Arigatou Toushiro…" Rukia said.

Her eyes glowed in the dark and for the first time after they came back from Seireitei, he saw her true smile. Hitsugaya grinned listening to her words. He nodded, as he knew she was back to her normal self. Her determination shone in her eyes.

Suddenly, Hitsugaya stared deeply into her eyes and his previous grin replaced with a serious expression. Rukia watched him in surprised as he brought his fingers slowly to her face. As he ran his fingers on her left cheek, Rukia's eyes grew larger of his bold action, but instead of pulled away…she stayed with him. Hitsugaya then cupped her chin and brought her face closer to him. He leaned forward and tilted his head slightly. Rukia felt as if she was in trance and trapped in Hitsugaya gentleness. When their face was close, too close that Rukia almost closed her eyes to accept the kiss, a voice rang loudly throughout the division four.

"RUKIA!!!"

* * *

**My Note**: I should have write this along time ago but at first I just wanted to concentrate on writing the story without wanting to know who will read it or who will not. But as I progress and I received review from you guys in my email, I felt overwhelmed. Perhaps I'm not that good in keeping in touch but one thing for sure, I'm grateful for all the review you send me. To Sweet Sacrifice and to others that gave me support and love to read this story, I thank you... Trust me, I always look forward to read your review as it is the first thing I did when I'm the lab every morning and with all the support and critics I received, it made me wanted to do this better. But one thing about me, I am Kuchiki Rukia fan. I preferred something extra ordinary. Thank you guys. Thanks a lot for everything : )


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 1****2**

"Kurosaki Ichigo…" Hitsugaya said, irritated to see him standing in front of them.

Hitsugaya knew that only captain level reiatsu could penetrate his barrier. As he observed the Kuchiki noble from the corner of his eyes, her reaction to see the orange haired ryoka was unreadable.

"Ichigo?" she asked with a stoic face.

Ichigo gripped his fist until his knuckles turned white. He tried to control his anger when he realized Rukia is still in recovery state. He remembered how he ran all the way from the Seireitei gate to division four. He panicked when he couldn't locate her reiatsu but, following his instinct, he dashed to the only place he thought she would be. He almost formed a smile once he felt her presence. But when he entered the room, as he saw the other guy leaned to kiss her, he could not control his outbursts.

"How could you? How could you do that to her?!!" barked Ichigo and he ran to Hitsugaya, grabbed the captain's collar and pushed him against the wall. His anger was maddening.

"Ichigo! Stop it!" Rukia yelled. She was shocked and confused by his rage.

"Kurosaki Ichigo…Get. Your. Hands. Off. Me…" Hitsugaya said brushing Ichigo's hand from his collar.

"Damn you…" Ichigo hissed again gripping the young captain's obi.

"You came here to see Rukia, so be it. I will wait for you outside to continue…this," gritted Hitsugaya.

He was seriously on the edge to use his bankai against the reckless substitute shinigami. The only thing that kept him in tact was the other person in the room. Ichigo ignored Hitsugaya as his fury blinded him. Ichigo quickly swung his fist and right before it touched Hitsugaya's cheek, he felt great pain when he realized that he was kicked hard on his butt that left him perplexed.

"Baka! What are you doing? He's a captain damn it! If you come here to settle some scores, please leave, I need to rest," said Rukia twitching in anger.

She muttered 'Idiot' several times, while returning to her bed. As she walked few steps, her exhaustion caught her. She was staggering when she slipped. Rukia closed her eyes to accept her fall when a strong hand wrapped around her.

Hitsugaya's eyes seemed to penetrate deeply into her when she opened her eyes. She gasped when he lifted and carried her to the bed. Lost in their own world, they failed to notice high reiatsu flaring from Ichigo.

'_Damn it! I'm the one who supposed to hold her. If the other midget didn't beat me to it, __she would be in my arms instead of him!' _Ichigo screamed in his mind.

"Rukia, I'm going to wait outside. After Ichigo done talking to you and see me afterward, I will be with you again, alright?" Hitsugaya said as he gently placed her on the bed.

When he was sure that Rukia understood, Hitsugaya turned to leave. He stopped next to Ichigo and without facing him, Hitsugaya increased his reiatsu that choked Ichigo till his face turned crimson red. Hitsugaya then walked past him leaving Ichigo gasping for air.

"That brat…I'm sure I'm gonna kill him…" Ichigo muttered under his breath.

"Enough Ichigo….he's the one who saved me when Aizen struck me with his kidou. In a way, I owed my life to both of you…" Rukia said.

"Rukia…how are you feeling now? What exactly happened in Hueco Mondo?" Ichigo asked as he took a seat in front of Rukia. He knew that Rukia was assaulted but he wanted to know the detail from her.

"We found Hinamori there, but she betrayed us by staying with Aizen. I was engaged in a fight with Hinamori when Toushiro faced Aizen and it turned out that Aizen is only using Hinamori to taunt Toushiro. After I won, Aizen wanted to end him right there and then, and at that moment, I realized that he is after all…a captain. Seireitei would prefer to have his strength and ability compared to me in the war," Rukia said as her eyes averted to the moon outside her window.

"So, tell me Rukia. What gives you the right to sacrifice yourself like that?" asked Ichigo.

"I had to Ichigo. You should see Toushiro….he was devastated. I truly understood how he felt at that time. I just couldn't let him die there…not at that place…not like that…" Rukia replied slowly.

Ichigo's fingers brushed Rukia's hair tenderly. Rukia was startled and stared into his eyes.

""Yes, he can't die there, but you can…? What the hell are you thinking?! Why do you think that you could understand him? Is it because Hinamori left for Aizen and you were thinking I'm doing the same to you too?" Ichigo asked. He felt himself smirking watching the horror look from Rukia.

"What? Baka! That's not what I mean! Ah, forget it. You wouldn't understand no matter how many times I tell you. Just drop it," she replied crossing her hands to her chest. Ichigo really know how to piss her off.

"No, Rukia. Do you really think I would do that to you? I would never…ever…leave you," and before Ichigo could continue, Rukia snapped at him.

"Ichigo. You can't be with me all the time. You have your friends and family to protect, remember that. I've become stronger these few days and I guess that is why I'm still alive after Aizen's attack. If only I'm just a normal shinigami, I would've been burnt to ashes," she replied.

"Rukia…don't. You know what I'm talking about. I want to and I will be with you no matter what," Ichigo said. Rukia tried so hard to contain her feelings as his amber eyes stared deeply into her. She shook her head slowly as she lowered her gaze.

"And Inoue? What will happen to her? You made a promise Ichigo and if you let her go, you are not the man that I used look up to. Take care of Inoue, she is one of my few friends I ever had. Don't hurt her…" Rukia said and Ichigo looked away, guilt portrayed in his face.

"I'm sorry Rukia. Yes, I made the promise, but that doesn't mean I will let you go. You know I can't. I will always protect you and I will never leave you," he said slowly.

"Time will heal everything. I believe in that. Now, you must go, I really need to rest. My body is still sore. Just don't fight with Toushiro when you see him. He suffered enough," Rukia said as she pulled the blanket to cover her body.

"Fine. I'm glad anyway that you are still alive. You really made me worry back there. I'll come and visit you again Rukia and as for the other midget, I'll deal with him. Don't worry. By the way, you guys are in first name basis now, huh?" Ichigo asked. His scowled turned deeper when he saw Rukia smirking.

"He considered me as a friend when we were in Hueco Mondo. He trusts me as I to him. He's one of the captain that cared for his subordinates… I respect him as he is genius and once I remembered that we nick named him as protector back then, but never thought he really matched our expectations…" Rukia said dreamily that added fuel to Ichigo's fury.

'_Yeah, right baka! __A caring captain my ass! Consider a friend to kiss another friend! I'm really gonna teach him a thing or two not to mess with you!'_ anger twitched inside the mind of the orange haired teen.

Rukia chuckled to see Ichigo spaced out and his brows knitted as if dislike the way she describe the young captain. However, when Ichigo saw her watching him, he quickly changed his expression.

'_What a bad actor. He's damn jealous. But there's nothing we can do now…Inoue__…'_ she thought.

"Alright Rukia. Sleep tight. I will visit you again. For the time being, don't get involve in anything funny with anyone. I mean…with anyone. Got it?" Ichigo said seriously.

"What is the funny…things?" she asked looking confused.

'_Arrgghh!! How stupid can she be at times?!!'_ Ichigo scratched his unruly hair.

"What I mean was for you to concentrate on your recovery. Remember that Byakuya is here and he will surely not allow if anything or anyone disturb you in a way," he replied trying to control his hand from smacking her head.

"Ohh, alright. Send my regards to your family and friends. I will see them again," she said. _'If I could,'_ she added mentally.

"See you Rukia," Ichigo said as he got up from her bed and walked slowly to the door.

"Ah," she replied softly.

* * *

Ichigo walked outside the division four. He truly hated to leave her now when he saw the earlier attempt of the young captain to do…things with her. Not far, he saw Hitsugaya sat on one of the benches, staring at the full moon. Ichigo moved and slowly sat next to him.

"If I saw you trying to do that again to her…I'll hang your ass myself," Ichigo hissed.

"She is one in a million Ichigo. I realized it recently. Don't forget the fact that both she and I are on the same boat. It seems we were meant to be this way," he replied.

"Not if I'm around!" Ichigo yelled suddenly.

"What are you going to do? I saw you with the other girl. Had you done enough? Let her go. I will protect her from now on. She needs me and I need her," Hitsugaya tried to reason with Ichigo.

"I will never let her go! No matter what happened. I will not let her go. Not to you or to anyone else!" Ichigo stood up and bashed the bench. Hitsugaya stood in front of him suddenly and crossed his hands.

"Why not we let her decide, eh? It's her life and she has every right to it," said Hitsugaya matching Ichigo's stare.

"I don't care! She can choose anyone if I care but that person will surely have to go through me first … and I will make his life a living hell!" barked Ichigo.

"Fine then, we'll see. I will do anything for Rukia," Hitsugaya said as he turned away from Ichigo.

"Damn you! Don't ever think of it!" and before he could grab Hitsugaya's obi, he was tackled hard and pinned down by the tenth division captain.

"Do not think that you are the only one who cares for her. As I said earlier, let her choose. Respect her, Kurosaki Ichigo and remember that," Hitsugaya hissed. He stood up and started to resume walking.

"I-I will not let you do that…" Ichigo said. His voice quivered, as he knew that Hitsugaya was right.

"We'll see…" was all he said as he mounted the stairs heading to Rukia's room…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 1****3**

Ichigo stood up and slowly set his path towards the portal gate to Karakura Town. He stopped to look back to Rukia's room before he continued walking down the lane, feeling defeated.

In her room, Rukia stared aimlessly as she felt Ichigo's reiatsu faded. The tense she had earlier when she saw Ichigo, reduced to none. She almost congratulated herself when she managed to control her emotion gracefully in front of him but the fact that he had chosen to be with Inoue had made her think about her life…twice. Her previous dream had shown her the real meaning of loneliness. She needs to get accustomed to the life that she chose…from today onwards.

'_I will let go everything… Gomen ne… Ichigo… Inoue…I wanted to be strong and powerful. I will never ever depend on anyone else anymore. Not to you Ichigo, not to nii sama or even Renji. No more, even if I had to face death himself…but…Toushiro…why is he…?'_ and the sentence left hanging when her eyes caught a glimpse of the young captain.

"You should rest Rukia, sleep maybe. You can't suppress your reiatsu any longer…that is why you are exhausted. Don't worry…he's already on his way," Hitsugaya said softly as he approached her bed and stood next to her.

"Arigatou…for your concern. I feel fine now. I think you can leave me here. You need rest too," Rukia said, setting her gaze everywhere else except his face.

"No," he said that made Rukia look at him, surprised. She smirked when she saw he stood motionless, crossing his arms, annoyed as his head tilted.

"Stop sulking Toushiro," and that was her last call.

She broke out laughing so hard when he pouted. In her mind, he resembled a real badass scholar, irritated with the world and think that he can outsmart them while carrying a colouring book. She found it hilarious and laughed herself out until her eyes watered. Hitsugaya really pissed off when Rukia pointed her finger and keep on laughing as she noticed his brow twitched in anger.

"Don't. Mock. Me," Hitsugaya said trying to control his temper.

"You are so...so….cute!!!" she said between her laughs. Hitsugaya eyes grew bigger the second she said that.

"You think I'm cute, eh?" he said. It was his turn to smirk at the laughing shinigami.

Rukia stopped laughing and gasped when he started to move closer. She began to feel heat rose to her cheeks when he leaned down closer to her face.

"Tou-Toushiro…what are you doing?" she whispered.

"What do you think I'm doing?" he said closing the gap between Rukia's face and a small pillow, which he took without her noticing. Rukia screamed and returned his favour by pushing him on her bed and they went on rolling until both end up panting and flushed.

They were both occupied with one another that they failed to realize that after the small 'fight', Hitsugaya ended pinning Rukia's hands neatly next to her. They shared the moment as Rukia chuckled to see his spiky hair waved and he smiled as he saw her face flustered. It was Hitsugaya who first found out how close they were. Rukia was still giggling when he lowered himself to her. Rukia was caught unprepared when he nuzzled her hair and she gasped at the contact. In that instant Rukia spaced out thinking that, she must be mistaken by his action. Hitsugaya couldn't possibly want her in that way. He just lost Hinamori and probably because he missed her so much, he thought that she was Hinamori, which explained his behaviour.

'_But…why? Why didn't I push him? Why is that I feel this so…right?' _Rukia battled in her mind.

"Go to sleep Rukia. I know you are tired. I'll wait you until you do, okay?" Hitsugaya whispered close to her ear that made her gasped as he mentioned her name, not Hinamori. She thought that probably he would say the other girl name out loud if he was thinking of her, but apparently…he was not. His hot breath tickled her and all she could muster is a small nod.

Hitsugaya rolled next to her and held her close. Rukia was shocked and she felt numb as Hitsugaya pulled the blanket to cover both of them. He let her face rested under his chin and make himself comfortable as he snuggled deeper into the bed and wrapped his hands around her protectively. She sighed and began to relax. She placed her right hand on his arm and slowly closed her eyes. Sleep came easily for both of them compared to previous nights…

* * *

Unohana taichou was smiling when she saw the two bodies clamped each other when she arrived in Rukia's room early that morning. As she was fourth division captain, to penetrate the young captain's barrier was easy especially when she can do it smoothly without him knowing. She went nearer and stopped before she reached the bed. She could feel that the raven haired shinigami had fully covered from her bruise as she managed to get real rest.

'_She felt safe and protected. Good for __you Kuchiki Rukia. Hitsugaya taichou, I'm glad that you've found your solace in her…'_ Unohana thought and as she glided away from the room smoothly, unwanted her presence alerted them.

* * *

Rukia opened her eyes and blinked when he saw a pair of green eyes stared back at her.

'_What the..? Who the…?'_ and before she could rant further, she realised the pair of emerald eyes belonged to Hitsugaya.

"Good morning Rukia. You were so quiet last night. I take it you have a good sleep," he murmured.

"Ah," was all she could answer. It was then she realized that she actually used his arms as her pillow and the fact that they had been sleeping together made her blushed instantly.

"Guess what Rukia, last night was the only night I had a really good sleep. Thanks to you," he said, looking away embarrassed that he could utter such word. Rukia smiled and the young captain eyed her as she got up slowly. He was actually annoyed that she wanted to leave their 'nest' as he felt so cosy when he held her close in his arms.

"It's time to get up Toushiro. Remember, anyone could come here at anytime now. You wouldn't want people to look at us like this, right?" her eyes sparkled, teasing him. He let out a grunt, disapproved of her remarks.

"Fine then, I'll go…but I'll come back again later tonight. There's some paperwork I need to attend to, so don't go anywhere today. I don't want to find you lying around near the lake again with someone else. Got it?" he said nonchalantly. It took sometime for the info to sink into her brain as she watched him with knitted brows.

"What do you mean by that? Ohh, don't tell me it's you that…? No wonder it was freezing…Toushiro!!!" Rukia yelled and threw a pillow to him. He dodged in time and let out a guilty look.

"We-well it wasn't my fault! If-if you are not running around from the division ground, I wouldn't have followed you and to see that Abarai freak getting his way with you!" he yelled back.

"He will not get his way with me! Why on earth would he do that? Are you becoming a lunatic now?!!" she replied…shouting.

"I'm not. A lunatic," he hissed.

"Fine! What is wrong with you anyway? If I don't know you, I'll probably think that you're jealous," she replied crossing her arms and looked away.

"Wha-What?" stuttered Hitsugaya. Rukia turned to faced him quickly. She raised her brows before she let out a smirk.

"So, you are jealous, ne, Toushiro?" she asked playfully.

"N-No. Argghh!!! I need to go back now. Remember what I said earlier," Hitsugaya said, lowering his voice and watched her from the corner of his eyes. Rukia was stunned by his quick voice transformation that she smiled. He shunpoed away before she could utter any words.

Right after he left, Rukia slapped herself mentally. She could not imagine that she…Kuchiki Rukia, the noble of Kuchiki clan, could be so carefree with captain of the tenth division, not to mention sleeping with him! Rukia dived back into her bed, almost shaking at her own thoughts. She recalled the incidents that made her closer to him. Although she understood that she had saved his life and in return he had saved her, but the fact remains that they were bonded by fate in a very strange way. Rukia looked up through her window. When the sun infiltrated her room, she let the light fell onto her face, welcoming the warmth willingly. Kuchiki Rukia smiled a little, with a new resolve, to be stronger, to be braver and to accept her fate even it will betray her...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 1****4**

Renji scratched his head when he saw the young captain shunpoed away from Rukia's room. He was quite surprised as he thought he was the first person to visit Rukia this early.

'_Naah…Maybe he came just to check on her…but still, why his clothe__s dishevelled?' _

Renji quickly shoved away his thoughts when he saw Rukia. He stood there, stunned, as the morning sun fell down on her face. Her skin glowed and her cheeks slightly redden due to the increasing heat. When she turned to see him, she smiled a little and Renji knew at that time, he was totally lost to her dazzling eyes.

"What is wrong with you, baka?" she asked softly. Her words slapped him from his trance and he quickly recovered by letting out small cough.

"N-Nothing. I-I was just passing by to-to…to see Hanatarou! Yes! I was about to see him when I saw you day dreaming there. So, what's up Rukia?" he asked as his eyes darted everywhere around the room.

"Renji…I was thinking. How long did you take to reach your bankai? At some point, I really want to reach that stage too, but I want to do it fast. Is there a way?" asked Rukia suddenly looked serious.

"Yeah…but it's only suitable for certain people. Yourichi san trained Ichigo at that time which took him few days to reach his bankai but as you know, Ichigo is being Ichigo. Other people might not be as lucky as him. I've heard its life threatening," replied Renji.

"Ah…" Rukia lowered her gaze to her feet. Renji quickly realized that she gripped her hands to tiny fist the moment he answered her.

'_Is that how it should be? Only one more step to achieve my dream and yet why I feel so far from my reach?'_ Rukia bite her lip to control her frustration.

"Unless…" Renji failed to ignore her eyes lighten up to his words.

"Unless what Renji?" she cuts him off quickly.

"Unless…if you train with someone who had already gained bankai for sometime. Better still if the person is a taichou. At least it'll save years of training if you do it alone," he said. Rukia's face beamed when Renji suggested the idea.

"Really? Do you think the process will be faster? I bet Nii Sama would be happy to help me with my training," she replied gladly. She couldn't hid the happiness in her voice as Renji nodded, agreeing with her words.

"That. Is not. Possible," said another voice across the room.

"Nii sama?" Rukia watched her brother moved smoothly across the room to her. However, she realized that Byakuya was deep in thought and seemed lost for a while. While Renji and Rukia busied themselves watching him intently, Byakuya let his mind wandered flashing back the few minutes before he entered Rukia's sick room.

'_Renji was here and his reiatsu is not as strong as this one. It seems that he used a lot of energy to build up this__ reiatsu wall. Somehow, he had to be here to guard this barrier but for how long? All night? It can't be…unless he slept with…'_ Byakuya's eyebrow knitted thinking the possibility.

"Nii sama? Are you alright?" asked Rukia. Both Renji and Rukia were uncomfortable when he didn't utter a word for sometime.

"Rukia…is there any intruder?" asked Byakuya. Rukia's eyes grew larger but she quickly regained her composure.

"There is no intruder Nii sama. But why…why wouldn't you help me with my training?" she asked quickly to divert his attention.

"No. In time, you will understand the reason," he said icily.

"Is it because of life threatening? I'm not afraid nii sama! I can do it!" she raised her voice. The truth is, Rukia felt disappointed when Byakuya seemed to underestimate her.

"Concentrate yourself to get well soon. I've discussed with Unohana taichou. I will try to bring you back to the mansion but it'll be better if you could rest and recover before the fourth division release you," said Byakuya as he began to retreat from her room.

"Nii sama…" was all she said as her eyes followed him through the door.

"Well…I think I should let you rest too. I need to get back to my paperwork. Ne, Rukia…perhaps taichou is not good in showing off his emotions, but I think, he's worried about you. I've heard that he almost had a tug war with Hitsugaya taichou when taichou tried to lift you and return to Seireitei. When you are here, he even stayed long enough to make sure you are fine before he left to his office. Guess that he really cared for you after all. Alright Rukia, rest, I'll see you later again. Ja ne," Renji said and walked out the room.

Rukia sighed heavily and set her gaze to the scenery outside her window. She wanted to be stronger and when Renji suggested that she should train with a captain level, immediately she placed hope to her brother…her brain began working to find a candidate that she could use as her sparring partner. Renji would be out, even he had reached bankai, but his power is mediocre to her. Zaraki Kenpachi would kill her before she even asked him, knowing the attitude of the eleventh division captain, which is hunger for blood. So, all eleventh division is out of the list. Others would be very busy preparing the winter war.

'_Of course!!! Toushiro! Rukia Baka! I should have thought about him earlier. Yosh!, I'll ask him tonight!' _and her smiled seemed to linger for sometime that day.

* * *

Hitsugaya placed gently his last paperwork on his desk and breathed deeply. He was tired, dead tired. Looking over to see Matsumoto sleeping on the office couch did not raised his anger as usual. In fact, he was glad, knowing that his fukutaichou won't ask him his whereabouts tonight. Throughout the day, he really craved to see Rukia. He wanted her to be in his arms tonight and that thought kept him working non-stop until he completed everything. Slowly he got up from his desk and stretched his body. He realized that after returning from Hueco Mondo, his body had grown. He became a bit taller and his muscles seemed toned perfectly. He took a glance at his office before headed towards the door. Once outside, he quickly he left the tenth division and headed towards Rukia's room…

* * *

Ichigo looked depressed throughout the day when he went to school. Even as he walked with Inoue, he realized that he's been using fake expression just to cheer her up and cover his feelings inside. However, he dropped his act once in his house. When his father, Karin, Yuzu asked about their Rukia-chan, all he can mutter was she's back with her relatives. Then, when he gave the look I-swear-I'll-kill-you-if-you-ask-more, his father went scurried away and Yuzu ran to the kitchen while Karin ignored him.

'_If only I'm a better actor to get through this. I bet Rukia can come out from this easily. Seemed different when she's not around. Damn that midget captain! But I won't stop. He can't take her easily. No way he's gonna take her from me!'_ Ichigo rammed his bag onto his table. He must do something before it's too late…

* * *

Hitsugaya touched the blanket that covered her whole body from head to toe. He knew she was asleep when he heard her voice. Slowly he climbed onto her bed and began caressing her hair. His actions made her voices grew and he could see she was crying in her sleep.

"Shhh…Rukia. It's alright….I'm here. Shhh…," He said trying to calm her down but instead Rukia jolted up and stare at him.

"Toushiro…" she said, as she looked at him, surprised.

"I was supposed to see you tonight remember? You were sleeping when I came in and you had a bad dream…care to tell me?" he asked gently. Slowly he pulled her body resting on him. It took sometime for her to register his words.

"Ah…gomen. It's just the same dream. Have to get used to it sooner or later," she replied, clutching his hakama. She breathed in his scent when suddenly she sprang out of the bed.

"Wh-what happened? What's wrong? Rukia?" Hitsugaya asked when she stood there gripping the front of her kimono.

"Tou-Toushiro. I-I…We-we can't do this. You are a captain! You shouldn't be here and we shouldn't be like this!" Rukia stuttered and her face grew red.

Toushiro looked dumbfounded at her remarks but then he smiled knowingly. He knew she had recovered as she could think straight now compared to the previous night. However, it was quite fun to see her blushing and acting as if they were doing something 'improper'.

"Ohh…really? Well, you don't seem to complaint when we did it last night," he said slyly. Taunting her.

"But this is not right. It's wrong. Do you understand that by doing this we are almost like…sleeping together," she whispered.

"So? That is the main reason I came here. I wanted to sleep with you. No. I wanted to be with you," he replied smirking now.

"Toushiro please…"

"I don't think so. Come here Rukia, you know I will never hurt you. I will never do things that will make you hate me in the morning. Sleep with me tonight…I promise I won't do things that you are not comfortable with, okay?" Said Hitsugaya.

"Fine then, but in return you will have to train me until I reach bankai. Agree?" Rukia said seriously.

"But…"

"No excuses. I'm helping you out letting you sleep here, but it doesn't mean you could get everything easily," she said smiling. Sweat drop appeared on the young captain's head but there is nothing he could do. When it comes to negotiating, he knew Rukia would win.

Slowly, he nodded as he got up and took her hands in his as he guided her back to the bed. Watching his gaze, Rukia couldn't resist when he let himself embrace her tightly. His gentleness when dealing with her somehow diminished her stubbornness. Soon all doubts left and she let herself buried deeper in the blanket and received the warmth from him. Hitsugaya smirk in triumph as he held the raven-haired shinigami closed to his heart. As the previous night, both of them managed to have a good sleep throughout the night…

The next morning, while Rukia was still sleeping, Hitsugaya watched her peaceful face for a long time. He knew he had to go back to the tenth division half an hour ago but her delicate face had managed to glue his eyes from everything else. With a loud sigh, he leaned over and gave a kiss on her forehead. He stood up and smirked, thinking that she'll scream at him if she saw their position earlier. Even Hitsugaya was surprised when he saw that her body entangled with his in 'a very improper manner'. He suddenly blushed at the image and he moved quickly out of the room. He grunted, as he needed a cold shower to cleanse the image he had earlier about her.

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya stared out of his window when he decided to visit Rukia again. He couldn't sleep the whole night thinking about the reiatsu he felt yesterday surrounding Rukia's sick room. He walked slowly but determined to seek the truth. When he arrived at the division four grounds, he was greeted with Unohana taichou. Somehow, he tried to keep their conversation as short as possible as he felt the sudden urge to visit Rukia. As soon as they exchanged news, Kuchiki Byakuya went straight to her room and as he stepped through the door, he confirmed his thoughts earlier…

'_What are you trying to do Hitsugaya taichou…?' _


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 1****5**

**In Seireitei...**

Kuchiki Byakuya watched silently the peaceful face of the sleeping beauty as he sat next to her bed. He couldn't help himself feeling slightly angered to the younger Kuchiki for hiding things from him from the past few days in the Division Four. But as he lost his thoughts, he realized that he could never hurt her.

Regardless his reason or his promise to Hisana, deep in his heart he knew that the moment after he fought Ichigo during Rukia's execution, he had formed a new resolve. He will do anything and everything for Rukia to protect and even die for her. He remembered the day he saw her frozen body in Hueco Mondo, he almost snapped when the young taichou held her tightly instead of him. It was the same type of feeling he sensed when things that he like or love most were taken from him.

Slowly, Kuchiki Byakuya lowered his gaze to the floor.

'_Love? No. __It's not love. Such a strong words to describe this relationship. She is my responsibility…I will do what I have to do as her brother…that's all matters,'_ Byakuya told himself.

But as his eyes fell on Rukia's face, he couldn't help feeling light hearted when he learnt that she was saved from death. He almost lost himself the moment he brought her to the sick room on the first day. The pained look on her face and a small smile tugging at her lips when he saw her in Hueco Mondo, all frozen, embedded in his mind.

'_No. I will make sure it will not happened again…ever,'. _

_

* * *

_

"MATSUMOTO!" Hitsugaya yelled. His veins were popping on his head as usual when he found his fukutaichou sleeping on his office couch…again.

"Taichou! I've been looking for you! My chest still had the out-of-breath effect even after I took a nap! Can you see it here?" cried the heavy bosom fukutaichou.

"No! I don't want to see! Keep it to yourself. By the way, why are you looking for me?" he asked, annoyed by the sudden orders.

"Yamamoto taichou wants to meet all taichou at noon. Probably this has to do with the news from Karakura," said Matsumoto Rangiku. Hitsugaya raised his eyebrow. He sensed that whenever his fukutaichou getting serious, the order delivered is a high priority.

'_Karakura? What news that is important from the town? There were no extraordinary activities reported lately,'_ Hitsugaya thought.

"There are rumours that Seireitei had decided on taichou replacements for third, fifth and ninth division. Most of the seats will be hand over to the fukutaichou, but for the fifth seat, I've heard that it's the main issue all the taichou will discuss during the meeting," Matsumoto added.

"Fine, I'll be going now and Matsumoto…can you please do some WORK!?" yelled Hitsugaya when he saw his fukutaichou is getting comfortable on the couch again.

"Ara-ra…you should loosen up sometimes, taichou," she pouted. Hitsugaya ignored her remarks and dashed to the meeting hall.

* * *

"Nii-sama, you don't have to do this. I can walk by myself," Rukia said as she clutched tightly at Byakuya Kuchiki's haori as she tried to hide her face, feeling embarrassed when she saw all eyes were on her.

Kuchiki Byakuya kept a stoic face, ignoring everyone and continued to carry Rukia all the way to the Kuchiki mansion. All the maids were busy preparing her bed and placing necessary things in her room to ensure she could reach them easily. Rukia blushed as Byakuya held her bridal style while watching the maids scurrying everywhere. Slowly he placed Rukia on her bed and Rukia surprised by his gentleness.

"I have a meeting now with all the taichou. I want you to be in bed and rest. I am letting Renji to guard outside your room. He will make sure no one, not even a soul will disturb you here," said Byakuya walking towards the door.

Rukia watched him as he went out of her room. Question marks appeared on her head as she wondered why her brother brought her to the mansion suddenly. She remembered when she woke up from her sleep; she saw Byakuya was arguing with Unohana taichou to bring her back to the Kuchiki mansion. Rukia could easily point out the excuses given by Byakuya were totally unacceptable but due to his persistence, the fourth captain seemed to be speechless. However, as she let her minds wander, the moment she permitted out of the sick room, deep down she felt crestfallen knowing that she could not see Hitsugaya and be closer to him again. Rukia jolted from her bed while trying to brush the thoughts.

'_What the hell am I thinking? Why..why must I feel this way? I don't have any feelings for him at all…__am I?' _

* * *

**In Karakura….**

"Arigatou Kisuke. Inoue, Chado, Ishida, take care. I've already put Kon in my body so please watch him for me. Luckily it's summer and we have our school vacation, so I have three solid months to complete my training to become stronger and better. Ja ne," Ichigo said as he stepped into the gate. Once he's inside, he didn't even turned to see Inoue or wave goodbye.

"Don't worry Kurosaki-kun! Send my regards to Kuchiki san. Take care!" said Inoue.

Chado turned slightly to Uruhara. The former captain just smiled and nodded approvingly, knowing too well that even Ichigo was the one who forced him to make the arrangements; it was after all for the best. Ishida eyed the longhaired girl and he detected sadness in her voice when she mentioned the raven-haired shinigami. Ishida watched as Ichigo darted and he shook his head slowly.

'_Idiot. He should have at least a courtesy to say good-bye to her. Such a baka!' Ishida said mentally. _

* * *

**In Seireitei…**

Kuchiki Byakuya eyed the tenth division captain throughout the meeting. He was concentrating on the young captain's reiatsu when he flared it carelessly after Yamamoto taichou broke out the news. Without everyone knowing, Kuchiki Byakuya was actually trying his level best to control his reiatsu not to flare higher than the tenth division taichou by keeping his own composure as if the news was only a trivial matter. However, everyone in the room was aware of the sudden change in the room temperature when it dropped drastically. Even Kenpachi had started to shiver.

"That is absolutely not a good idea! We are endangering the people! Even if he is only a substitute, but by leaving his comrades there is a bad move!" Hitsugaya yelled.

"We do understand that it was the first incident we came into contact with Hueco Mondo. But as Uruhara Kisuke had already assured the all the ryoka safety with his own, I think it will be best to gather our strength in Seireitei," said Yamamoto.

"I agreed with the Yama taichou. We need to prepare for the war and whatever achievements obtained by this ryoka could be shared among us all," add Ukitake Joushiro.

"Well, if Yama-ji thinks it's good for the future, I don't see why not," said Kyoraku Shunsui smiling.

"So, is there any objection? We shall proceed if the majority agrees," asked the first division captain.

Yamamoto saw that most of the taichou were agreeing with him. However, he knew very well the look on Kuchiki Byakuya that he despised the idea, but due to the majority voice, Yamamoto was sure that he would not oppose. However, he was curious about the youngest captain attitude when he saw the tenth division captain crossed his hands and somehow seemed very angry, plus not to mention the freezing atmosphere all around them. Usually the tenth captain will follow his orders without any objection.

"Fine if everyone agrees, but I still don't think it was a wise step," said Hitsugaya.

"Then it is final. Kurosaki Ichigo will be the fifth division captain in Seireitei for the winter war," announced Yamamoto taichou.

Slowly everyone gaped, when they saw drops of snowflakes fell outside the window, in Seireitei…

* * *

**My note:**

I am sorry, I am sorry and I am very very sorry for everyone who read this story and waited for the update. I didn't mean to hold on to the chapter this long but due to certain circumstances I was forced to divert my attention to something else. I tried, but I can't concentrate when everything in my life demands my attention right now but luckily, the moment I submitted this chapter, it means I am free to continue on writing this story which I love to do most. I apologize again and hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter. Even though we might not know each other, but knowing that you guys shared the same feeling with me throughout this story, I felt so happy. Take care and thank you :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 1****6**

Renji slide the door silently, enough to see her small figure sitting on the bed elegantly while gazing into nothingness. Rukia was a real beauty when she sat alone with a white kimono wrapping her petite frame, but what intrigued him most was her face that showed her burden with unresolved problem as he saw she held both sides of her arm tightly. When Renji confirmed that no one else is around, he spoke to her, almost in a whisper.

"Rukia, are you alright?" asked Renji. Rukia snapped her head and she turned to see Renji looking over his shoulder to inspect if anyone around them.

"I…I'm fine, Renji," she sighed.

"No, you are not Rukia. What is it? You better tell me now, because if taichou finds out I'm talking to you, he's really gonna slice me into thin pieces with his blade," Renji said while darting his eyes around.

Rukia raised her eyebrow as if Renji had three dragonheads wriggle behind him.

"I'm truly fine Renji. I don't really know what you're thinking but if you remember, we already had our little walk the other day. I guess, I'm fully recovered now. By the way, what do you mean when you said that about Nii-sama?" Rukia asked.

"Well, err…actually…he strictly ordered me to look out for any intruder and I was suppose to stand watch in front of your room. He also added that I shouldn't disturb or talk to you and trust me Rukia…the way he look at me at that time, seems like he's going all bankai on me if I disobey him. When I think more bout it, he appeared to have these thoughts about keeping you out of danger which I find it kinda funny cause he seems not like his usual self lately ya know. …" he said scratching his head.

"Oh, ho Renji…Are you telling me Nii-sama going nuts?" Rukia asked and she couldn't help to let out a smirk.

"What the!!! I didn't say such things alright?! I-I only thought that taichou is kinda different…that's all," he said and instantly Rukia caught his fear.

"Spill it out Renji if you want to make sure I don't blurt it out in front of him," she threatened and smiled devilishly when Renji began to sweat.

"Okay, okay…I'll let ya know... Well, ever since you came back, he's been acting differently. He had this kinda grim expression as if someone or something bothering him and there are times he just lost in his thoughts for hours. The way he acts as if he had found out a secret," he added.

Renji's last words caught Rukia off guard and she quickly turned away from Renji to hide her shocking face. Rukia held her kimono and her eyes grew bigger when she began to realise that probably her brother knew about Hitsugaya 'night visit'.

'_It can't be…he couldn't possibly __know…but if he did, how? Did he see Toushiro near me or is it because of the…'_ Rukia clasped her mouth suddenly.

"What? What? Rukia, what is it?" asked Renji when he saw her sudden change.

"Damn that BARRIER!!!" Rukia yelled as she planted a firm fist on the bed.

"Whaaa???" and it was Renji's turn to look at Rukia as if she had grown three white horns.

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya stared at the snowflakes, decreased in a second when he sensed the tenth division captain's reiatsu began to dissipate. He turned slightly to find the young captain began to walk slowly towards him…in defeat. 

Hitsugaya raised his head when he saw Kuchiki Byakuya stood tall in front of the entrance of the meeting room. Byakuya turned his back to face the young captain when Hitsugaya stopped right next to him.

"Hitsugaya taichou," said the stoic face man.

Hitsugaya tilted his head to see the other man spoke to him while keeping his gaze straight without even looking at him. He knew instantly that the sixth division captain wanted to say something important.

"Are you waiting for me, Kuchiki taichou?"

"Yes"

"What it is that you want?"

"Stay away from her"

"Huh?"

"I said. Stay away from Rukia"

Hitsugaya was shocked the moment Byakuya uttered the words. Quickly he regained his composure and well aware that it'll be useless to hide the truth from the sixth division captain. He turned to face Byakuya with knitted brow. He will fight Kuchiki Byakuya if he had to but for now, he wanted to Byakuya to understand the situation before he proceeds with the second choice.

"Did it ever cross your mind that I am not the only one you should give this death threat?"

"What do you mean?"

"The new ryoka captain had finally made his way to Seireitei. However, I will let you know an info. Kurosaki Ichigo had made his choice to be with the ryoka girl but eventually he realized that he made a mistake. Now, he's using Uruhara Kisuke to enter Seireitei. His reason? I think you could easily figure that out," Hitsugaya replied calmly.

Kuchiki Byakuya shot a death glare towards the younger captain but nonetheless he knew that the tenth division captain spoke the truth. He quickly evaluated the situation when he heard the other spoke.

"Don't you think it's better for her to be with me than that ryoka? In fact, I have given my word to train her until she reach bankai," Hitsugaya added.

"I have told her that she is not allowed to do that," Byakuya said seriously.

"Is it normal that Kuchiki's are afraid to venture dangerous situation? Not to mention that backing out of their own words," and Hitsugaya words seemed to fuelled Byakuya's anger.

"Don't. Ever. Say. That," replied Byakuya with double seriousness than before.

"Then leave Rukia with me. Divert your attention to that ryoka. He had had hurt her enough. I will never let him near her again. Whatever happened in Hueco Mondo, I know only time can heal both Rukia and I. We all had experience losing people that we cared most and it's time for all of us to move on. But for her and me, we need to figure out ourselves why fate betrayed us and play games with our souls…repeatedly," Hitsugaya said, his voice faltered when he uttered the last sentence.

Hitsugaya waited in patience for the other captain to speak.

Kuchiki Byakuya stood motionless, overwhelmed by the young captain words. Deep down he knew that Rukia and Hitsugaya Toushiro had shared something similar that no one would be able to take that away from them. After sometime, Hitsugaya sensed that Kuchiki Byakuya didn't seem to reply to him any sooner, so slowly he walked off, leaving the other.

'_So, that__'s how it is. Both of them encountered something that no one else could ever penetrate. I will not interfere them anymore for the time being… But Kurosaki Ichigo…'_ Byakuya thought to himself as he watched the young captain retreat to his division until his shadow lost from his sight.

* * *

Ichigo kept his smiling face, ignoring the slight bruise he received while he was in running madly in the gate towards Seireitei. For the first time he left the gate and stepped into Seireitei, he didn't cursed the harsh journey he had. As he gaze towards Seireitei, he let out a smirk knowing fully that he need to made his way to the first division quickly. In his mind, he wanted to surprise Rukia and broke the news to her after he made his title official from Yamamoto taichou.

Ichigo used shunpo to the first division and along the way, he couldn't help feeling glad to be able to see Rukia again and be closer to her just like before. He was expecting that the old general to be in his room when he was greeted with the first division fukutaichou.

"Please wait for a while Kurosaki taichou. Yamamoto taichou is in discussion with Kuchiki taichou".

"Byakuya? What the hell is he doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"That is between them, taichou. It's best to wait here," replied the fukutaichou.

* * *

"Do you think it is necessary Kuchiki taichou?" asked Yamamoto.

"Yes indeed. It is important to secure her well being here and to learn more about her existence that interest Aizen in the first place," replied Byakuya.

"I see, well, actually I can't agree with you no more. I will see what I can do," Yamamoto said.

"Then I shall wait for the news," and as Byakuya turned to the door Yamamoto asked him.

"Kuchiki taichou…I hope there is no other intention than what you've said to me," said the old captain.

"Of course…not," Byakuya replied and the old general almost sworn that he felt the sixth division captain was smirking behind his stoic face.

* * *

Hitsugaya was enraged when he was told by Matsumoto that Rukia was discharged from division four and quickly he made his way to see the fourth division captain. Hitsugaya couldn't help to fell in despair thinking about Rukia and the reason she was taken away from him. He couldn't stop reminisce her scent, her hot breath tickling his neck and her calm face when she slept next to him for the past few nights. Her presence made him stronger to face another day and every single second he stayed with her made him realized that she gave him courage to move on with his life. As he arrived at Rukia's former sick room, he found out that Matsumoto was telling the truth. She wasn't there anymore and her reiatsu had long gone. Hitsugaya spotted Unohana at the end of the hall and he dashed to see her. Unohana Retsu smiled widely as she saw the young captain made his way to her. 

"Hitsugaya taichou, what a pleasant to see you again after the meeting," Unohana said as she smiled to him.

"Unohana taichou…is it true?" Hitsugaya asked suddenly.

Unohana Retsu smiling face faded. She couldn't help feeling guilty when she heard his pleading voice and her failure to convince the Kuchiki taichou to let Rukia stay longer in division four. Slowly she nodded and that is enough to cause Hitsugaya feeling remorse. He lowered his gaze and turned away from her when he felt a hand touched his shoulder.

"She almost recovered fully by now Hitsugaya taichou, and perhaps within a day, she could use her new strength to prepare herself for the upcoming war," she said.

Suddenly Hitsugaya feel alive again and he quickly thanked the other captain and made his way to his division again. However, this time, he took his own leisure time to think good things about Rukia and her training. He made his decision to find Rukia tomorrow and probably let her know about their schedule to spend more time to be together…


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 1****7**

**In Karakura Town…**

Inoue began to pack her belongings hours ago when Uruhara informed her later that evening about Seireitei invitation to help them prepare for the incoming war using her powers to heal and protect. He also mentioned to her that she will be attach to two divisions, which is twelfth and fourth. However, she has to wait for another week to let matters settled in Seireitei before she permitted to enter Soul Society. Inoue almost yelped in front of Uruhara when he told her that she will be staying with the new ryoka captain in division five due to their connection from Karakura Town. Inoue couldn't help smiling when she remembered how she quickly thanked Uruhara and went running back to her house to pack her stuff.

'I will be with you shortly. Wait for me Kurosaki-kun …," whispered Inoue as she silently gazed at the stars…

* * *

**I****n Seireitei…**

Byakuya shot a death glare when he saw Ichigo stood in front of him waving to him like a retarded school kid.

"Yo, Byakuya. How're you doing? How is Rukia?" he asked smiling from ear to ear knowing that he will see Rukia soon after his short meeting.

"She is fine. But it will be best if she could rest without any disturbance if you understand what I mean and please remember my position Kurosaki," replied Byakuya _"and nobility'_" he mentally added as he strolled outside the room without waiting for Ichigo reaction.

'_Damn him. What's with that attitude? Don't think that I rubbed him in wrong way just now. Such a pain in the ass,'_ he mentally scowled at Byakuya.

"Kurosaki taichou, will you enter my office now?" asked the first division captain. Ichigo quickly went inside the room and sat in front of the old captain.

"Thank you for appointing me as one of your division captain. I will do my best here," said Ichigo.

"Well, it was done after a thorough meeting with other taichou here. Uruhara Kisuke really could come out with a brilliant plan for this winter war, hasn't he?" Yamamoto asked.

Ichigo stared into the old taichou eyes. He knew damn well that he could not underestimate the person in front of him. He could have sworn that he saw a glint of mischief in the first division captain.

"Err…I guess so. I mean, he was one of the captains here didn't he? So it was expected from him to come out with a good battle plan," Ichigo replied nervously.

"Ohh yes, I can see that directly. Indeed I believe with some encouragement, he could make such a decision," Yamamoto said. He almost chuckle when he saw the new fifth division captain sweat furiously.

"Y-Yes s-sir," Ichigo stuttered.

"Alright Kurosaki taichou, here is your appointment letter. Please see all the 10th Gotei Division taichou before you proceed to command your division. You will stay in fifth division but during the day, you will visit and train with all the taichou depends on their availability. But it will be good for you to concentrate on your training and nothing else. Now you are excused Kurosaki taichou," Yamamoto ordered.

"_Damn, he seemed to read my mind,'_ Ichigo sighed.

Ichigo took the letter and slowly he walked outside the room only to stumble upon Hisagi Shuuhei and Kira Izuru.

"Kurosaki san! It's nice to meet you again. Well, all three of us will be together to learn about division management as well training with the entire division captain. Luckily, both of us had appointed a fukutaichou that is reliable so that we can spend the time together for the whole day. Come with us, Seireitei had already prepared schedule of our training starting now," said Hisagi and Kira was smirking next to him.

'_Arrghhhh!!! What the?! When I'm going to see Rukia this way?! Damn Seireitei!'_ Ichigo yelled in his mind when he began scratching his orange head furiously that Hisagi and Kira watched him with question marks on their heads.

* * *

Hitsugaya called it off for the day when he realized he had wasted all afternoon and evening holding the same paper in his hands throughout the time in his office. The truth is, he couldn't concentrate at all as his mind kept wandering about Rukia and her well being. He wanted to go to see her but eventually the idea died down when he recalled the conversation he had with Byakuya earlier. Slowly he turned around to watch the moon outside the window and gradually, he shoved the reality and lost deep in his thoughts. 

'_Damn, why I can't stop thinking about her? This feeling…is stronger than what I've ever felt for Hinamori. How did you do it Rukia? To bring out my inner self when I was with you__, I can't imagine I could ever be so bold with you compared with Hinamori… It couldn't be a rebound. No. I don't feel that way. This heart is screaming… asking you to hear me out, Kuchiki Rukia, shouting for you to choose me… because…I truly fallen for you." _

Hitsugaya snapped out of his trance when he realized that he was telling himself out loud his feelings and his thoughts. He quickly shook his head, got up from his chair, and started to return to his room. He wanted to try sleeping alone tonight without Rukia and again as he thought about her, he couldn't denied how he craved to have her by his side now. He knew then that sleep will be impossible for him.

* * *

For the rest of the evening, right after she shoved Renji out of her room with her death glares, she sat quietly, calling to Sode No Shirayuki. As Rukia closed her eyes, the other woman came and stood directly facing her. Rukia had wanted to clear out certain things with Sode No Shirayuki from the first day, but she was busy trying to clear out her mind that she felt fragile and improper to face her sword at that time. Now, as Rukia gazed intently at her, she felt much more in control than before. 

'_Tell me, what is happening to me right now?' Rukia asked._

'_Your spirit energy has increased Kuchiki Rukia. It has increased to a level that you need only another step to reach your bankai. Perhaps it was the outcomes of the recent battle in Hueco Mondo as well the consequence of the Hougyoku which embedded in you for a long time for this to occur,' she answered._

'_What do you mean about the Hougyoku? I thought the effect of the power only showed when it was in me, not after it was taken out,' Rukia replied. _

'_No. There is something left in you that remain shadowed all this time. You have not used you spirit energy in total release before the battle. So once, you increased your reiatsu to the highest level, the remaining effects of the Hougyoku in your body awaken and consume us. In time, it might surpass the level energy of a captain. Even now, you have already surpassed certain spirit level of a fukutaichou,' replied the other._

'_Teach me, So de No Shirayuki, both of your power and mine. I want to use as soon as possible for my training. I have no time to waste to prepare myself for bankai release,' Rukia command and slowly she saw Sode No Shirayuki bowed slightly to her._

Rukia woke up with a start and she inspected her surrounding. It was turning dark and she quickly sat up on her bed. She turned to her right and instantly her eyes caught the bright moon outside her window and slowly she let out a genuine smile. In only a short period of time, she had gotten all the training she needed from her sword of her newfound power and for the first time, she felt that she wanted to use it to the first person she that crossed her mind and the one that occupied her thoughts lately...

* * *

'_Toushiro…Toushiro…wake up,'_ a voice rang next to his ears. 

Hitsugaya startled quickly turned to his surrounding to find the source of the voice. He was wide awake when he heard the soft voice and the thing that troubled him most when it sounded like Rukia. He got up and sat on his bed silently while trying to hear that voice again.

'_Toushiro…__answer me, you can't be sleeping yet, aren't you? Don't worry, you are not insane, I'm just using my reiatsu to trace yours and change the normal waves in order to communicate with you,'_ said the voice.

"Rukia? Is that really you?" Hitsugaya asked as he knitted his brows.

'_Yes, it's me. I was learning more about my new gained power. It seems to penetrate everything in my path and that is when I was thinking of finding you first…'_ she said slowly.

"Rukia, I-I thought I never going to see you again. I've heard that they already transferred you back to sixth division," Hitsugaya sighed.

'_That is why I'm here now. Maybe we can't see each other tonight but somehow we still manage to be together,'_ Rukia said. She was lucky that Hitsugaya was not in front her to witness her blush when she uttered the last sentence.

"Rukia, did you know that Kurosaki Ichigo is here? He was appointed as the fifth division captain," Hitsugaya was a bit nervous suddenly to know her reaction towards the news.

'_I know that he is here when I'm trying to find you but I'm not aware that he was appointed as a captain until you told me,'_ she replied.

"Thus these mean that you did not talk to him earlier? What about anyone else, have you tried to contact them using your power?" Hitsugaya asked.

'_No. Actually, the only person I want to share this is with you. I have no intention to try to find or break this news to anyone else __even to Renji, Ichigo and Nii-sama and to tell you the truth…I don't even know why. Maybe I'm comfortable with you than anyone else?'_ she said with a nervous chuckle.

Hitsugaya smirked when he realized that Rukia probably was trying her level best to hide her face right now. He couldn't help feeling wanted and appreciated by the raven haired shinigami. His heart beat twice faster than normal pace when he thinks of her with him the last few nights. Hitsugaya tried to sound casual in his next sentence because he needs to know whether she had at least, the same feeling as his.

"Rukia…Do you know how much I want you to be in my arms right now? I can't stop thinking about you all day and I too, don't understand why. Maybe we are comfortable with each other but maybe it was more than that. I guess we need time to understand these…feelings. Will you see me Rukia, I…I really missed you…" he said softly.

He cringed the moment he said it but as he waited for her answer, he didn't realize that he was holding his blanket tightly to cover up his tense. In the other end, Rukia blushed furiously as she listened to his deep calmed voice and after sometime when she managed to control herself, she slowly laid deeper on her bed before closing her eyes.

'_Lie down and close your eyes Toushiro. Do you really want to know how much I want to see you too? Close your eyes and you will know…'_ she said softly.

Slowly Hitsugaya obeyed, and he began to lie down, closing his eyes. To his utter shock, the moment he thought that he would see nothing else other than darkness, he saw Rukia in her white kimono looking intensely into his eyes while lying next to him. He felt her spirit energy was too close to him and he could see in her eyes her longing for him and with a smile tugging at his lips, he close the gap between them and embrace Rukia. He was surprised when he could actually touch her and he knew that it was not a dream. She was actually there, only that she appear in another form.

Whilst in her room, Rukia could smell his scent as he wrapped her fiercely to his body just to show her that he truly missed her. Even her body showed the effect of her power when she moved forward slightly and the crumple of her white kimono as if someone is holding her. Slowly both of them smiled and sleep came easily to both of them…


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 1****8**

Rukia was wide awake moments ago but she kept her eyes closed, reluctant to wake up when she saw the tenth division captain lying comfortably next to her. She knew she was still exist with him whenever they close their eyes and she could feel her power flow consistently the moment she made contact with Hitsugaya. He held her tightly even in his sleep that made her cheek turned slightly pink. Watching his rhythmic breathing, an idea registered to her and she smiled mischievously. Slowly and softly, she began to touch his jaw, feeling the contour of his frame and then trailed her hands to his brows, mesmerizing the few scars on his rough skin.

"Like what you see?"

Rukia gasped and blushed furiously as she saw Hitsugaya smirked while keeping his eyes closed. Rukia's hands automatically dropped to her side and she set her gaze to his chest, unable to look up to his face.

"How long had you been awake?" she asked trying to restore any pride left after caught red handed.

"Let's see...quite long…long enough to understand your needs," Hitsugaya said with smug.

Without warning Rukia smacked his head.

"OWWW!!! What the hell is that for?" he yelled while fully understood it was his fault in the first place.

"Shut up," she replied, shooting death glares to him.

Hitsugaya rubbed his head but instead of snapping back to her, he let out a smile. Somehow, he knew that beyond the crazy-unpredictable-strong headed exterior, the moment she dared to smack him, it showed that she was very comfortable with him. For her, it was a simple gesture, which she only showed to a few people.

'_No wonder he couldn't let her go…' _

"Now, what are you thinking? I hope it's not perverted stuff," she asked suddenly.

"Wha-What!?? I'm not a pervert!" he replied almost shouting.

"Then stop looking at me and give me goosebumps. You really know how to make me feel uneasy with your stares," she said with annoying tone.

"Oh really? Hmmm…I didn't realize you adore me that much, Kuchiki Rukia," he said with a dangerous tone.

"What? I did not! Stop getting ideas in your head and wipe off that smug! Gosh! It's not that you want me anyway," Rukia was so caught up with his words that she failed to realize the things she bursts.

Hitsugaya went still when he listened to her. It was after few seconds when Rukia realized he was quiet that she quickly looked up only to meet his intense gaze. He suddenly touched her face and let it caress her cheek. His touch burned her skin and Rukia blushed, but was unable to tear her eyes away from his striking emerald eyes. She could feel her heartbeat raced but she remained motionless letting his hand rest on her cheek for sometime.

"Rukia, do you remember that you asked me to train you till you reached bankai?" he asked changing the subject and he saw she nodded, not taking her eyes off him.

"That is why you wanted to see me," she replied.

"Yes, but I'm not sure whether you're fully recovered or fit to start with the training…I just…I just don't want you to get hurt. After Hueco Mondo, I don't think I can accept if anything happens to you again especially because of me. It's not that I don't trust your power, but I need to know your condition. You do understand what I mean, don't you Rukia?" he asked calmly.

"I do…but Toshirou, I'm fine now, better than usual. Don't worry too much about me. I'm ready for the training whenever you are," she replied.

"Then, it's settled. We need to meet up to can discuss about your training first and then I probably need a sparring session with you, to fully understand your ability. Afterwards…I was thinking if we could have a moment to sit and talk because, I need to clarify with you on certain things," he said and at the same time tried his level best to constrained himself from showing her his nervousness.

"I guess I could sneak out for a while…" she said smiling.

Hitsugaya sweat drop as he wanted to meet her formally in front of Kuchiki mansion but with a quick thinking knowing that Kuchiki Byakuya probably will be interested to join them, he quickly agreed with her.

"See me at the yellow meadow in the middle of Green Forest around noon. I'll be waiting for you there," he said quickly.

"Alright and Toushirou… I think I better get going or else you are going to be late for your work," she said and tried to move away from his embrace.

However, before she could turn, Hitsugaya caught her face and with a quick move, he gave a kiss slightly above her brow, and following her instinct, Rukia leaned down and kissed his cheek. All of a sudden, both of them stunned by their unconscious act that they quickly opened their eyes and found themselves in their respective room…alone. Hitsugaya couldn't help smiling sheepishly; brought his hand to the same spot Rukia kissed him and touch it lovingly. Rukia on the other hand got up from her bed and went to open her window. As she felt the fresh morning breeze entering her room, she gazed up front, smiling widely, feeling impatient to see the young captain again…

**

* * *

**

**In Seventh Division Seireitei…**

Ichigo was tapping his feet furiously. After spending one whole day visiting the seventh division under Komamura Sajin yesterday, Ichigo couldn't take it anymore today when he had to do the very same thing he did yesterday…following the seventh captain around. He'll be damned if Seireitei thought that he will follow their rules and orders all the time. During his visits in the seventh division, he was unable to escape even for a few minutes to see Rukia.

"Yo, do you really need to be that obvious?" asked Renji, popping out of nowhere.

"What the?! Stop sneaking up on me you freak!" yelled Ichigo.

"The hell?! You are really a total hopeless loser do you know that? You almost gain my respect by coming all the way to train with us, but instead you only want to see her all this time!" Renji shouted.

Sweat drops appeared on Komamura Sajin, Hisagi Shuuhei and Izuru Kira, only able to watch the two bickering, fully aware not to interrupt their 'memorable' reunion.

"Shut up Renji," Ichigo said slowly while scratching his head.

"Che. You are so damn readable. Anyway, no one is allowed to see her right now. Kuchiki taichou had already made this clear the moment Rukia was sent back to Kuchiki mansion yesterday morning," Renji said.

"What?! I saw Byakuya yesterday but he didn't tell me anything about Rukia being discharged! Damn that stoic-emotionless-tight ass-son of a-," and he was cut off by Renji smacking his head.

"Careful what you said, Ichigo. He's still my taichou despite of him being…" and it was Renji's turn being smacked by Hisagi Shuuhei.

"I think we should continue with our rounds. I wonder what the soutaichou Yamamoto will do if he found out that we're still here. For me and Shuuhei probably just a reminder but for you, probably one way ticket to Karakura…permanently," said Kira while looking at Ichigo.

It was all it takes for Ichigo to runs towards the seventh division captain, bowed to him and sealed his promise to learn from the captain obediently which produce sweat drops from everyone.

**

* * *

**

**In Hueco Mondo…**

Aizen watched Hinamori trained with Tousen from his seat. He was lost in his thoughts after few minutes when Ichimaru Gin appeared next to him.

"Gin…" Aizen said which almost made the former third division captain jump at a start.

"My, my Aizen. You seemed to be a bit melancholy today. Anything in mind?" he asked.

"Do you think that we had let go a valuable jewel?"

"You mean…her. Why do you think so?"

"I know both you and Tousen saw her the other day. There is something not quite right about the picture. Her power expands tremendously after she encountered almost-death situation. I was thinking if we made a mistake in the first place to let her go…"

"That, Aizen, only you knew," Gin said while walking away.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**In Sixth Division…**

Renji watched his desk in horror when he saw tones of paperwork on his desk right after he arrived from the seventh division. Quickly his gaze averted to the sixth division captain's room and he almost let out a girlish shriek when he found out that the paperwork, stacked in Kuchiki Byakuya's room, is much higher than his. However, when he saw that his captain continued doing his work diligently; Renji rolled his eyes in frustration and walked slowly to his desk, accepting his fate for today.

* * *

**In the middle of the Green Forest…**

Rukia was pushed far from her standing ground when her sword came clashing with Hitsugaya's. However, despite that she was been pushed around by the youngest captain, Rukia somehow managed to fight without holding back. She remembered the moment she arrived and saw him stood elegantly in the middle of the meadow; she gripped the hilt of her sword tightly, trying to hide her excitement to see him again. But as he looked at her with serious expression, she understood well that she needs the support from heaven and hell to convince him that she is well prepared to show him all her combat abilities.

Rukia eyed the striking figure and paused to control her breathing. Hitsugaya had blocked all her attacks swiftly, but from time to time, Rukia began to see his movement thoroughly. She changed her attacks method whenever she had the chance counter attack Hitsugaya. As both of them had released their shikai, Rukia only get to use two methods to assault Hitsugaya as he was much faster in his movements avoiding her sword release.

Hitsugaya almost grinned during the first few attacks he received from Rukia which he regards it as soft and slow. But after sparring more than an hour, he was fascinated with her strength when her assault became more tactical and ferocious that most of the time, he had to defend himself. He saw her improved immensely from one method to another and instead of swinging her sword recklessly like the stupid-orange haired-idiot-substitute shinigami, she fought him smoothly. It seemed that she had already calculated her movement whether to counter attack, dodge, avoid or defend from his assaults as if she was dancing. Hitsugaya almost let out a scowl as he couldn't figure out her next move after more than an hour sparring with her.

Rukia watched her opponent when an idea struck her. She advanced to him slowly, gaining her own speed and with full determination she jumped forward to meet him and his sword. However, right before her sword contacted his, Rukia ducked.

"Hadou 63! Raikouhou!" Rukia shouted and Hitsugaya's eyes grew bigger in an instant watching friction of sparks bolted from Rukia's fingers diving to him.

"Zoten ni zase! Hyoruinmaru!" he quickly commanded his blade to form an ice block which immediately was blown to pieces by Rukia's kidou.

Rukia smiled devilishly as she came closer to him and drew her sword which almost caught Hitsugaya off guard but he managed to avoid the tilt of her sword in time to finally hold her waist and brought her down fiercely. Rukia closed her eyes to accept the fall but after few seconds passed she slowly opened her eyes to see that he had wrapped his hands around her protectively with her body few inches above the ground.

Hitsugaya seriously impressed with her progress during their sparring session. It took him two solid hours to finally pinning her down. When they had started, he saw her determination to show him her fullest and he knew that he should honor her. Her last attack as he observed was the tactic she planned in between their sparring. He was amused by the way she fought him with new methods whenever their sword clashing and in the end he almost been shoved by her Zanpakotou right through his throat if he didn't dodged it in time.

"Very well, I think we should stop here. Not bad for a starter," Hitsugaya smirked as he got up and let her fall from his hands. Rukia snapped from her daze as her body came in contact with the ground.

"Toushirou!" Rukia quickly got up and punched him slightly on his shoulder.

"Hey, no need to do that!" he shouted waving his fist in the air.

"Serves you right…Shouldn't take me lightly next time," she replied smirking.

Hitsugaya could only control his breathing, feeling hopeless towards the raven haired midget. He knew if he snapped, she will take full advantage of him and instead of attending other important matters, they'll end up bickering. Rukia eyed him suspiciously when he was quiet but almost gasped when he suddenly intertwining his fingers with hers. She tried to look at his face but he look away, so that it was hidden from her view.

"Ne, Rukia. I want you to come with me. It's an important place that I need to show you. We can discuss everything there," his tone was serious.

Rukia squeezed his hands and without words exchanging, Hitsugaya knew that Rukia will follow him. Using flash steps, they were out of the meadow in an instant.

**

* * *

**

**In Hueco Mondo…**

Hinamori almost smile when she saw Aizen's eyes looking at her direction, giving a slight nod to her. A few days after her recovery, she had started training with Tousen and little by little she felt her strength return and she gained more experience from the former captain in combat. She remembered her vow to protect Aizen and she wants to become stronger in order to be by his side.

"Hinamori, we shall stop here. I need to attend other matters," said Tousen as he sheathed his sword. Hinamori bowed and went to Aizen as he sat there watching her.

"You trained well. It seems that you have recovered fully," Aizen smiled causing Hinamori to blush.

"Thank you Aizen-sama. I-I'm trying my best to become stronger and better…for you," the last sentence she muttered slowly.

Aizen lift her chin to meet his eyes. Hinamori blushed when his dark brown eyes set his gaze to hers. Slowly Aizen brought his face closer and kissed her. Hinamori lost in her world the moment he planted the kiss. Deep down Aizen knew, his next plan will executed smoothly by Hinamori.

**

* * *

**

**Outskirts of Rukongai…**

Hitsugaya let go her hand once they arrived at a small hut. Rukia look around and she smiled a little when she saw a small man-made fountain and a garden surrounded the area.

"It's beautiful. This place…"

"Yes, it is. I used to stay here with my childhood friend. We seldom ate watermelon together and play in this area. This place kept all my best memories," he replied gripping his fist.

Rukia watched Hitsugaya, sensing that he was tensed before it hit her. This place buried the memories of him and Hinamori. Rukia sighed and turned away. Somehow she felt sad all of a sudden. She should have known in the first place. There was never a place for anyone else except Hinamori. While Rukia was lost with her thoughts, she didn't realize that she was overwhelmed by her emotion than her usual judgment.

"So, what are you planning to do by bringing me here?" Rukia snapped. Hitsugaya quickly fixed his eyes to her.

"I brought you here to discuss certain things," he replied.

"Are you sure this is wise?" Rukia asked quickly.

"What do you mean, Rukia?"

She didn't even move to face him. Hitsugaya felt that the air suddenly thickening. He was aware that Rukia was troubled with something, but he couldn't figure out what.

"If you want to discuss about her, then I'm not interested to know. Yes, I can forgive her when she tried to shove her Zanpakotou to me, but I can't forgive her when she betrayed everyone, especially you…" she said trying to hold back her quivered voice.

"Rukia, I…"

"No, Toushirou. I can't accept the fact she joined a person who slaughtered innocent people for his selfish reason. He made me kill a comrade and not even once I could tear myself away from the guilt. That is why I wanted to get stronger, I wanted to protect. I'd rather die than let anyone else get hurt anymore," she said.

"But, I didn't…"

"If we are here to recall your memories with her then I have apologize. I don't want to discuss things about…her," Rukia said as she began to leave.

Hitsugaya let out a sigh knowing that no words could penetrate her thick skull. He closed his eyes for a second before he move forward using shunpo until he was right behind her. He swiftly grabbed Rukia and the moment his body came contact with her, Rukia eyes grew bigger. She was stunned by his reaction. Hitsugaya on the other hand took the opportunity to bury his face at the crook of her neck and let his face buried in her hair.

"What? Why?" asked Rukia in a state of shock.

"I figure out actions speaks louder than words," he replied smugly.

"Toushirou…" she warned.

"You wouldn't listen to me! You're right that this place really stored my memories with her. But that's not the main reason why I brought you here…"

"Then why?"

"I wanted to discuss things about you, about me…us,"

"I don't understand,"

"Rukia, I've been thinking a lot for the past few days and I want to change. These last few days with you had made me see things differently. I still feel my heart is still cold but not most of the time and I know it goes the same with you," Hitsugaya rested his chin slowly on her shoulder, closing his eyes.

"Toushirou, what are trying to say?" Rukia asked impatiently.

"Shhh…let me finish…When I brought you here, I knew you'll love this place and you did. Let's make this place ours and build our own memories here. I promised that I'll protect you and people that you care and trained with you. I want this place to witness everything. So, for whatever reason, don't ever leave me, understand?" he said gripping her tightly.

'_You're mine now,_ _baka,' _he added in his mind.

"I…yes…," Rukia said softly and she smiled.

'_I'm yours, forever,_ _idiot,'_ she added in her heart.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**In Seireitei…**

Ichigo grinned causing him to shine brightly when the three hell butterflies announced that the new appointed captains will continue their training in sixth division starting tomorrow morning. Kira and Hisagi sighed loudly knowing that Ichigo had forgotten the true nature of Kuchiki Byakuya, one of the strongest, scariest, humorless and iciest souls ever existed in Soul Society. They both shook their heads watching the non-stop smile from the orange-haired-idiot knowing that the only Kuchiki in his mind is Kuchiki Rukia, not Kuchiki Byakuya which is the main reason he can still grinned from ear to ear…

**

* * *

**

**In Sixth Division..**

Byakuya lowered his gaze after he received the news. He was not eager at all when he saw the black butterfly fluttering at his desk. Slowly he got up and gazed over the window. He sensed Rukia's reiatsu getting nearer the Kuchiki mansion along with another captain level reiatsu. Byakuya stood in silence while trying to locate her; only to catch certain bickering about a hundred meters away.

"I did not!"

"Yes you did!" Hitsugaya shouted with his fists waving in the air.

"I did not do such thing. It's totally embarrassing!" Rukia shouted at top of her lungs.

"You did and stop denying it. You are the one who snuggled closer to me!"

"I did not and if I did, probably I'm very cold at that time! I will never ever think of doing that because I'd rather caught snuggling closer to nii-sama than to you!" she responded without giving much thought.

"Wha-what?!" it was his turn to roared.

"Gosh…what am I saying?" Rukia lowered her face to hide her shock.

"You don't mean…him, do you?" he said almost in whisper.

"I-I…of course not! Why did you bring nii-sama into our matters!" Rukia cried trying to hide her tongue slipped.

"You are the one who bring him in this! Not me!"

"But you made me said it!"

Kuchiki Byakuya almost sighed when he listened to their squabble. He couldn't even see them but their loud voices reached his ears perfectly. He began heading towards his room before he turned slightly when he remembered Rukia's words.

"I see. It makes sense why her reiatsu flared through the night. She went to find him in her sleep…but still, she preferred to snuggle closer to me than to him? Interesting…" he said softly before resumed his walk.

**

* * *

**

**I****n Karakura…**

Inoue beamed when she saw Uruhara Kisuke fanning himself while giving orders to Jinta and Ururu regarding the new merchandised. Even Tessai was busy at the back of the store. Inoue contemplated whether it is the right time she came for a visit.

"Err, ano…Uruhara san?" she asked timidly.

"Ahh…it's Inoue san! What brings you here? We have new stuff coming this evening that is why we're a bit busy. Is there anything I can help?" he asked smiling.

"Well, ano…eto…do you think I could go to Soul Society today? It's been five days since the news but I can't wait…Maybe this sound selfish but I'm afraid that he will…" she lowered her gaze. Uruhara look at her seriously.

"Inoue san…It's not that I don't want to help you. But this is Seireitei's matter. We are best not to meddle with it," his tone was serious.

"I guess I'll wait the other two days then…" Inoue replied, her face was solemn and her voice cracked almost in tears.

"Yare, yare…why not we look at it this way? Maybe they are busy preparing your schedule to match Kurosaki's? He probably needed your ability if he had to train with all the Gotei 13 Division captains," Uruhara said grinning.

"Ahh, you are right Uruhara san! Arigato! I think I'll be going now, and send my regards to Yourichi san! Ja ne!" she waved at him and the others, running back happily to her house.

"What is your real plan Kisuke?" asked a black cat that appeared next to him suddenly. Uruhara watched her with the corner of his eyes.

"The more important thing is…it is not my idea. I had a strange feeling that it's not a normal order from the old man. As if someone in Soul Society had a grudge against that boy I guess...or…probably they just want to protect her," he shrugged.

"I think the first theory seems to click in place compared to the second one. But let's wait and see…" the cat replied with shining eyes.

**

* * *

**

**In Hueco Mondo…**

Aizen watched as Ichimaru Gin's face pouted. He knew that his request is too much and that is why Gin seemed to be reluctant. Tousen on the other hand sat quietly, waiting the answer from the former captain. Deep down he knew Aizen had planned this all long except for the subject of the experiment that had been changed.

"Gin, you can take you own time to carry it out. I know for you to infiltrate Seireitei is risky but we need to make sure she is secured in our hands. You can choose whatever method to bring her here," Aizen said watching Gin's reaction carefully.

"My, my…there is surely no problem to bring her to Hueco Mondo. But can't I be the subject of the experiment too? Wouldn't this will break the other girl's heart if she found out that you will be the one to create a life with another…?" he asked playfully.

Tousen quickly cut him short. "Gin, this is not the matter to question whether you should involve in the experiment. Aizen wanted you to get her, so do your part."

"Come to think of it, we can actually change the subject of the experiment but she must be the one. I want her to be the one. Her power is different from the others and perhaps she can match well with the Hougyoukyu. It doesn't matter who should involved in the experiment. Of course there should be an espada, Ulquiorra seems to be perfect, but for a shinigami…it will be best if it's me," Aizen said.

"Yeah, yeah I know. It's just that… it's really gonna be fun if I could play with her, ya know," Gin said grinning.

"Gin, you know the procedure, it doesn't mean that you need to sleep with her," Tousen shook his head slightly.

"Ne, Tousen, she could be my playmate for sparring ya know, like you and the other girl. But the best part is, I can go full strength with her," Gin replied pouting.

"Alright Gin, you can have her after the experiments completed. Take your time to plan this right. Make sure you create enough disturbances in Soul Society using our shinigami comrade to make her disappearance looks as if she is…dead," Aizen smiled at his words.

Gin watched Aizen sideways and he knew that they are near to reach their goals. Kuchiki Rukia might be the key to create a new life using Hougyoku. From there, they will create new generations of espada-hougyoku-shinigami that can produce their own kinds through normal process…birth. As if reading his thoughts, all the three of them grinned in unison…

* * *

The next morning, Rukia woke up at start, blushing furiously. She took a mental note to kick the white haired tenth division captain today at all costs. She almost screamed when she saw his blazing emerald eyes when she woke up in their space that she created. Even after she poked him and tried to usher him away, he still held his face near hers.

But the thing that made her flushed and took her breath away when he suddenly runs his lips brushing her chin, cheeks and temple. Their body contact made her feel warm when she realized that he was shirtless. She could feel heat raised to hear face and tried to find his eyes. Hitsugaya stopped abruptly and continued to gaze at her when suddenly he leaned lower, closer to her lips, but the loud thumping of her heart which hit her back into reality.

Hitsugaya got up and sat on his bed bringing his hand brushing his tousled hair. The truth is, he woke up much earlier than Rukia. He somehow couldn't make himself stop watching her sleeping figure. Her steady breathing and her slightly parted lips made him feel as if she was trying to invite him to taste her. God knows how he tried to control his hormones when he saw her eyes flutters, taking some time to open. But when her purple orbs look at him dazedly, she broke the last strained he had in him. Remembering his act earlier, Hitsugaya let out a smirk.

'_I didn't know you are such a pervert, Toushiro,' a small voice called out to him._

"I'm not at fault Kuchiki Rukia. What do you expect when a guy find a girl sleeping on his bed? Just look at her?" he asked with a sly grin.

'_So, in a way you agreed on being a pervert?' she replied. _

"Damn…" and he could hear her faint laugh.

'_Toushiro, I'm still on leave from my shinigami duties. I want to go to the Green Forest earlier today and I understand if you couldn't make it. You have your duties to attend to. If you are free later in the evening, you can find me in our place,' Rukia said softly._

"Alright then, I'll see you later. Take care Rukia," with that he got up from his bed, ready to face another day.

For a moment, Hitsugaya let his stare fell on his bed. The small talks early in the morning with Rukia somehow gave him strength to move forward. He had changed totally after he met her. But only to her that he let all his guard down. He is still the same ice-cold-dragon-prodigy to everyone else. Not that he like the nickname they gave to him, but rather, it suited him well. Thinking back his paperwork on his desk and knowing that his fukutaichou still in her beauty sleep, he let out a deep sigh.

'_Today is really going to be a long one. Unless if I could finish it on time, I might see her in our place…our place…hmmm…I like that,'_

Hitsugaya was about to enter his bathroom before he heard a conversation right outside his room.

"Ame san, has Hitsugaya taichou left for work?" asked one of the maid.

"I think so, Misu san. Why?" replied the maid called Ame.

"Actually I just want to ask you…err…Ame, did you realize that Hitsugaya taichou had became much taller and handsome recently? I think I could just died in his arms if he looked at me with his eyes and said my name with his deep voice, ohh…"

"Now that you mention it, I was so shocked to see him the other day too. He seemed more matured and striking than before, and do you know that almost all women throughout Seireitei excited with these news? But come to think of it…I think there's something wrong with him…"

"Ne, ne Ame, do you really think he's sick?"

"That is what I've been telling you, Misu. He's not in his usual self lately. Did you hear about last night? They heard him talking to someone in his room but the thing is, there's no one else! It's been few days now. Sometimes I heard he did it in the morning too,"

"I think maybe because of bizarre incidents in Hueco Mondo that make him act that way. I've heard that place could costs a person their sanity," said Misu.

"Ohh, if he's really going insane it'll be such a waste. Imagine the most genius-handsome-popular taichou turned into sick-insane-retarded-brainless taichou. Pity him…" replied Ame.

"AHEMMM!!!"

Both the maids were shocked to see the iciest blaze of emerald eyes staring down at them. The somewhat handsome face had turned into scary dragon and they could see their own breath as the temperature of the hallway turned to zero.

"GOMENDASAI HITSUGAYA TAICHOU!!!" and in a split second the maids went off scurrying, scared to their death to see him standing there in front of them.

At first when he heard their conversation, he was kind of amused that they thought he is good-looking, but when they started to bestowed him with a new nickname, he couldn't take it anymore. But even after the maids were out of his eyes, he still let out a frown and with few veins popped on his head. After sometime he sighed out loudly and continued to his bathroom.

"Such a nuisance," he said grumpily.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Rukia controlled her breathing and let her eyes closed to increase her reiatsu. She focused on her energy level and slowly fell into a trance. Rukia let go her control and could feel her body was lifted off the ground. In her dream state, she saw Sode No Shirayuki was waiting her patiently.

'_Stop hating yourself,' _her voice echoed in her ears.

'_What? Why did you say that? I don't understand,' _Rukia said, surprised.

'_I saw you Kuchiki Rukia. I was always with you during your battle and your everyday life. I admired your strength and bravery when you wield me. But I also felt that you see yourself as worthless most of the time…especially after his death. Your will to live had gone at that moment…,' _she replied.

'_No! I-I…I'm a different person now…,' _Rukia said and her voice quivered.

'_You're not Kuchiki Rukia…Whenever you fought; you'd rather face death than let others suffered. There are many times I saw you throw your life away in the name to protect but I know deep in your soul you were shouting to let death takes you,'_

Rukia was speechless. Even she doesn't want to admit it, her sword speaks the truth.

'_You always think that you were never deserved to live. You took your life as worthless and weak. But little that you knew, your biggest enemy is you, yourself…'_

Rukia lowered her gaze hiding her eyes. She was in deep thought and she could feel her resolve shattered. She had vowed to herself once that she will protect everyone even it will costs her life because she knew…she damn well know that her life is not as valuable as the others. She kept it hidden from everyone including Renji and Ichigo. No one ever asked her why she always put herself up front when there was danger and keep screaming to everyone not to think lightly of her. She doesn't want protection…she wants to protect, or more likely, she wanted to die...

Sode No Shirayuki watched Rukia with a grim face. She had been with Rukia throughout her life she knew very well her weaknesses. Kuchiki Rukia had none except for one…the only one. Her soul was covered by guilt. The moment she saw Rukia's reaction after piercing Kaien's body, Sode No Shirayuki knew that the lady in front of her had changed overnight. Yes, Kuchiki Rukia was strong at will but she had placed her guilt inside her as a burden. No one can help her expect herself. Suddenly, Rukia lifted her chin to meet her sword's eyes. For the first time ever, Sode No Shirayuki smiled a little.

'_I have a new resolve now. I want to live… I must live to be able to fight people who made me feel remorse all this time... I don't care anymore about my fate. If it's time for me to die, then I will die…but before that, I will make sure that my death will not be in vain. I will protect people that I cared and love. I will be stronger and I will live to see them looking at me with pride…NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES!!!'_ her voice was deep and filled with determination.

'Very well…if that is your new resolve…be prepared,' Sode No Shirayuki said before disappeared.

When Rukia opened her eyes, she saw about hundreds of people surrounded her with swords in their hands. But what makes her eyes grew bigger, the people around was no other than her own self. Rukia took her deep breath as if she felt trapped in a mirror world. She knew she need to pass this test…probably…just probably, she will achieve her bankai the next time she trained with Hitsugaya.

"Let's start!" Rukia said gripping her sword tightly.

* * *

Hitsugaya was in his office when he received the news. But instead of fuming all over, he kept his face calm even though he started to grip his fists tightly.

'_It doesn't mean that Kurosaki Ichigo will have the time to meet Rukia. He will be busy and with Kuchiki Byakuya around, he might not have the chance at all…'_ Hitsugaya thought.

"Taichou!!!" cried his fukutaichou excitedly.

"What is it Matsumoto?" he asked, annoyed with the sudden interruption.

"Do you know that I've heard rumours about you? I can tell you if you want to know," she said eagerly.

"Don't bother Matsumoto. I knew it already. They gave me a new nickname isn't?" he said as a matter of fact without even raised his eyes from his paperwork.

"No, no, no. That not it! You got it wrong taichou. It's much more big and hot! Ne, ne taichou, can I tell you? Can I? Can I?" she asked playfully.

Hitsugaya sighed. He knew if he said 'no', his fukutaichou will eventually spill it out to him. Instead of replying to her, he kept on writing his reports. Matsumoto seemed to take his silence as green light for her to proceed and she began to sit at the side of his desk, making herself comfortable. Little that she knew, Hitsugaya was aware of her actions and anger began to twitch on his head. Hitsugaya took a deep breath and tried to focus on his paperwork.

"Do you know that there's a rumour saying that you had a girlfriend?" she said.

"Wha-WHAT!?" Hitsugaya almost choked with his words.

"Well, they mentioned that they saw you acting weird nowadays. Some say they heard you were talking alone, smiling sheepishly out of a sudden and even gone missing on few occasions. It seemed either you have a girlfriend or you had hallucination because you have changed since you came back from Hueco Mondo. But the majority thinks that you have a girlfriend," she continued.

"I-I…how is it possible? Who-who… told you all this Matsumoto?" asked Hitsugaya.

Matsumoto eyed her captain. She looked at him with a frown.

"Ne, taichou. Why are you all red? And to think that you even stutter, that is so unlikely you, taichou," she said.

"Well, I'm very busy and with you hopping around, I have no other choice that to do all the work, including yours too!" Hitsugaya almost shouted to hide his embarrassment.

"Taichou…is there someone else in your life right now?" asked Matsumoto seriously.

"Why did you ask Matsumoto," he replied with a low voice when he saw Matsumoto was getting serious.

"If you really have someone in your life right now, I can breathe easily. After what happened in Hueco Mondo, I know that you need sometime to comes around. But I'm glad you didn't take that long to be yourself again," she said with a solemn voice.

"Ahh," Hitsugaya said almost smirk.

"So, taichou, it means that you really have someone, right? Sugoi! I have to go now taichou. I'll see you tomorrow. I need to see Ikkaku and Yumichika right about …now!" she said as she started to dashed towards the door.

"MATSUMOTO!!!" he shouted and could be heard by the entire 10th Division, however, Matsumoto was lost from his sight.

Hitsugaya eyes grew larger. He was trapped in his own words. He should have known never to discuss with Matsumoto anything at all. Now the news that he has someone will be scattered all around Seireitei in no time. Hitsugaya let out a sigh before an idea hit him.

'_Well, if the news heard by Kurosaki Ichigo, perhaps he will leave Rukia alone. Not such a bad move after all,'_ he said with a smirk.

* * *

In about an hour, Rukia was almost pinned down by her opponents that attacked her non stop. She was out of breath even to swing her sword to fight.

"Yara, yara, are you that tired Rukia sama? There is still time for you to defeat us, or you rather defeat Kaien dono?" asked one of them.

Rukia gritted her teeth. At first it was unusual to see her other self talking to her, but when they seemed to mock her and used Kaien's name as bait to insult her, she couldn't care less anymore.

"Do you really seriously want to achieve your bankai? Looking at you now, you are not that strong, aren't you, Rukia sama?" the other spoke.

"Shut up!" Rukia shouted.

"Ohh, to fight when you are angry is not good. You already know that, don't you, Rukia sama?"

"Or…do you need another reminder, Rukia sama?"

Rukia anger flared up before she realized something. She was occupied with her fighting that she had forgotten the basic in battle. Out of a sudden, Rukia calm down and tried to control her breathing. She closed her eyes and began gathering her energy and at the same time collecting soul particles to increase her reiatsu. All her cuts she received earlier were quickly healed. In that few moments, Rukia began to flashback her attacks and she realized her attacks could easily read as she had calculated every move within her eyesight. She inhaled and as began to sense her surroundings and the movement of her opponents.

'_I need to accept everything…feel them as what they are…see them as a part of life…and then…crush them,'_ she thought. Slowly she opened her eyes.

"Come and get me," was all she said before she ran.

While she was running, Rukia watched with corner of her eyes their movements and she smiled. She should have analyzed her attack sooner but somehow she was glad she still has the time to stop and figure things out. Rukia stopped abruptly and spunned around facing her opponents. Instead of giving them chances to lounge at her, Rukia used shunpo and began to slay them one by one. The moment their swords broke, they disappear. Rukia let her fighting instinct took over and in the process, she felt she became stronger and stronger. She let out a smirk, knowing that she could finish all of them in no time. From a far, Sode No Shirayuki watched Rukia with a smile.

'_You have proven your resolve, Kuchiki Rukia…'_

_

* * *

_

Hitsugaya went out of his office earlier that afternoon. He had already finished all his paper works and he had no intentions to wait for a new one on his desk. He strolled slowly to the place that he had promised to meet Rukia and he smiled knowing she will be there for him. Along the way, Hitsugaya bought few things for both of them. During his small shopping, he sensed all eyes were watching him with interest. He sighed out loud. He already knew Matsumoto and her gang had spread the news about him. He calculated that it's been only two hours the last time he spoke to Matsumoto.

After a while, Hitsugaya sensed that he was being followed. He frowned thinking why everyone couldn't just let him be. He remembered being alone all this while. Only few people managed to be closer to him, his grandmother, Matsumoto and…Hinamori. But among all these people, Rukia is the only one who managed to see him through and stayed in his heart as if she is a part of him and his world. Thinking of Rukia, Hitsugaya used shunpo to see her as soon as possible and beat the stalkers.

"Damn, he's fast,"

"Ikkaku, he's a captain you know,"

"Shut up, Yumichika! I know that! Come on, let's go. We'll find out some other time,"

"Ahh…I thought you were joking when you wanted to follow him around. You know what? Next time, just don't believe whatever Matsumoto said," Yumichika sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, like I didn't know things," Ikkaku replied with veins popped out.

* * *

Hitsugaya couldn't hide his smile when he saw her sitting on the bench at the garden. But he let out a concerned look when he saw her face was smeared with dirt and her shinigami form full of dust. Rukia seemed tired when she didn't even realized that he had stood right next to her for few seconds.

"Toshiro…I thought you couldn't make it," she said, surprised to see him watching her intently.

"Ahh, I managed to finish everything before I came. So, how's your training?"

"My sword helped me to overcome my fear. She made me realize a lot of things especially the main reason why I should live,"

"Reason to live? So…what did you tell her?" Toushiro asked. He waited patiently as he was quite nervous to know her answer.

"You…" Rukia said softly and she lowered her gaze. Hitsugaya blushed and he was actually flattered by her confession.

"Rukia…you are also the main reason why I'm still living and breathing," he said looking up ahead.

"After I killed him, I always thought to myself that I should be blamed for everything. I lost my self respect, dignity and my will to live, until I met Ichigo," she said suddenly.

Hitsugaya suddenly gripped his haori. But he kept quiet letting her to continue.

"When I saw him, I really thought he was Kaien and at that time, probably…just probably I could clean my sins and guilt by protecting him as if I been given a second chance to protect Kaien…but instead, I actually almost send him to his death. Not only him, but everyone, I mean everyone around me including Hanatarou, suffered, because of me and that is the time I figure out that I was never meant to live. The horrible dreams that haunt the nights, reminding me that everything is my fault had long shattered my will to survive...until recently," she spoke with a sad voice.

Hitsugaya look at her from the corner of his eyes, and he saw that she actually had started to shiver. He wanted to hold her badly but he knew, if he held her, she will lose all her control and perhaps she will also lose her dignity...and for the time being, he let her pour everything to him about her past.

"In Hueco Mondo, I knew I should save you, to let you live and treasure the life for a second chance and never end up like me. I understood that your life is far valuable from mine and at that moment, when I was struck by Aizen, was the happiest moment I ever had throughout my miserable life because I know death will welcome me with an open arms," she said and Hitsugaya saw few drops of tears fell on her smooth cheek.

"But when I realized that I was alive, that you had saved me, I was confused in these last few days and keep asking why I'm still here. Then it hit me…it is all because of you. You made me realize that I have to face my own fears, my own guilt together with yours and combined our strength to support each other. I will not lie to myself anymore by saying I want to protect everyone and at the same time hiding the fact that I want to die… and today I made a new vow. I want to live, to protect people that I cared and to feel the world again…with you. Arigato, Toushiro…" she ended.

Hitsugaya smirked as her voice was filled with determination and he knew, the girl next to him had become stronger, physically and mentally. His heart seared with warmth as he saw her smile, with happiness radiated from her.

"Rukia…I…I never had anyone in my life except grandmother, Hinamori and Matsumoto. I actually never had real friends, only certain people that I was acquaintance to. Hmmm…I still remembered the days in the academy; I was all alone due to my appearance. I'm just a kid at that time Rukia. No one ever take me seriously. No one…," he said slowly smiling.

Rukia turned to watch him silently; somehow she felt that this is her chance to get to know him more about his past. So she kept on watching him.

"But as time passed, there are certain people who knew my capabilities more than I do. When I had showed tremendous progress, I was sent to higher class which alienated me to find a friend because I made more enemies from those who envy my achievement. Only…Hinamori will treat me like nothing ever change between us and that is why I cared deeply for her. I even wanted to kill people who dared to hurt her. That is why, when I went to Hueco mondo, I never knew I'm going to loose someone whom I thought understands me well. Little that I know it was me who didn't understand her at all…"

Rukia was actually surprised by his calm manner, but she didn't dare to ask him anything, not now…yet.

"I underestimate her feelings Rukia…because I thought she would be just contented to have me…only me. But I was wrong…dead wrong. During the days you spend with me, I realized that my world does not goes around me and her, but other people too. When you were struck by Aizen, your smile…your words telling me that you understood me…had awaken me from deep slumber. I then realized in that few seconds, I can't loose you. I can't loose you at all,"

Hitsugaya paused feeling the wind breeze their faces as the evening sun started to fade.

"And now, I just to let you know, no matter whatever happens, I will make sure that you and I will never die. You want to know why? Because I wanted to spend my lifetime with you, here, forever…" he said now turning to look at Rukia.

"Ahhh…" was all she could mutter before both of them turned to see the setting sun…


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**In Sixth Division…**

Kuchiki Byakuya shut his eyes trying to ignore the hyper active orange head walking next to him. He was at his limit controlling his anger when Ichigo only addressed him as 'Byakuya taichou' which irritates him terribly and then he showered Byakuya with his non stop requests. In his mind, Byakuya contemplated the ryoka's request…one, the orange-carrot-top wants to see Rukia…two, the orange-carrot-top-strawberry wants to see Rukia desperately…three, the retarded-orange-carrot-top-strawberry wants to see Rukia and stayed at Kuchiki mansion during his training in sixth division.

'_What?? Wait….did he really request that??!!!'_ Byakuya eyes shot open in horror.

But when he turned to look at the orange head ape next to him smirking arrogantly, Byakuya eyes twitched in anger. He gripped his fist and tried not to flare his reiatsu or his kido or his bankai to kill the ryoka boy. He pounded in his head that he is a noble… and noble should not kill his peers and noble should not be intimidated by a low ranked ryoka idiot. But his muscle, his strength and his patience grew thinner whenever his eyes set on Ichigo.

"Come on Byakuya taichou….it'll be easier to understand how you manage everything if I stay close. Hisagi and Kira already knew these management things but for me, is something new. So, Byakuya taichou…" Ichigo was cut short by Byakuya.

"Enough! I will not have this nonsense anymore. Rukia is still recuperating from her injuries, so, do not use such lame excuses to disturb her. I will not allow any despicable act when you are still on my division ground," Byakuya stated dangerously.

Before Ichigo could reply to match his sarcastic tone, both Ichigo and Byakuya suddenly turned towards the same direction as they sensed Rukia, along with a familiar captain reiatsu. About hundred meters away, Rukia walked slowly side by side with the white-haired tenth division captain oblivious that Ichigo and her brother was watching them from afar.

Ichigo gripped his fists, while Byakuya's eyes narrowed as they both saw Rukia walking leisurely with the young captain, unaware the death stares received from her stoic brother and the reckless substitute shinigami. Shuuhei and Kira were exchanging glances and watched the sixth and fifth division captains with interest when they realized that the famous Hitsugaya Toushiro girlfriend is none other than Kuchiki Rukia…

* * *

Hitsugaya eyed Rukia from corner of his eyes as they walked together to Kuchiki's mansion. His soft emerald eyes never get tired of her smooth face even for a second and small smile tugging on his lips, hidden from Rukia view as they walked in comfortable silence. Suddenly about hundred meters to enter the sixth division main gate, Rukia stopped abruptly and faced Hitsugaya.

"What?" she asked suddenly crossing her arms, clearly annoyed.

"Huh?" he replied with his brows furrowed in confusion.

"You've been staring at me and don't give me the crap that you didn't because I know you did. So, what's wrong with my face?"

"Ahh…about that," he said while stepping closer to her.

Hitsugaya tilted his face and scanned hers slowly. He trailed his gaze to her forehead, eyes, cheeks and chin that made Rukia blushed furiously. She could feel his warm breath tickle at the side both of her cheeks. Out of a sudden, Hitsugaya retreated a step and took out a white handkerchief.

"Here, take this," he said as he handed it to her.

Rukia looked at him…confused. She stood motionless for a few seconds when Hitsugaya sighed at her slow reaction. Hitsugaya moved closer again to touch her face lightly and dabbed the handkerchief to her cheeks, wiping off the dirt she received from her training. Rukia eyes grew bigger at the soft contact and she smiled genuinely at his action. She knew that he will only show the other 'half' of him when they are alone.

Hitsugaya continued to clean her face with a serious expression when he suddenly caught off guard as he saw Rukia purple orbs were watching him intensely. But instead of turning away from her, he returned her gaze and very slowly he bend down to meet her lips with his. Rukia felt the heat rose up to her cheeks and she began to close her eyes to accept the kiss.

Out of a sudden, before her lips touched his; her eyes snapped open when Hitsugaya jerked her body and wrapped his arms around her protectively. In that frantic second, Rukia saw Zangetsu sliced few strands of Hitsugaya's hair and before the Zanpakotou could cut any further, she looked in horror when pink sakura petals blocked Zangetsu's strike, followed by thick layer of ice covering both swords. Rukia's face paled when she saw her brother's and Ichigo's arms covered with frost, stilling their movement.

"Are you alright?" Hitsugaya asked watching her with concern.

"H-hait…" she answered nervously, snapping back to reality.

"You better contemplate your actions today, Kurosaki taichou. It is my sister's life you will jeopardize if you are not careful enough," Kuchiki Byakuya warned Ichigo dangerously.

"Byakuya…what do you mean I'm the one who will hurt Rukia? She's your sister for God's sake and you are letting him to get away with it?!" Ichigo yelled as he pointed his Zanpakotou to Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya eyes twitched in anger. Before he could turn and wield his sword to teach the reckless new appointed division captain, Rukia beat him in seconds. She took full advantage at Ichigo's arms which is still covered with ice and gave him few hard punches and kicks on his body and face. Ichigo was dumbfounded that he dropped flat to the ground.

"What the hell is that for!!?" Ichigo cried in pain.

"That is for your stupidity to almost get me killed," she said venomously.

"…..stupid one feet tall midget…" Ichigo said softly which earned him another kick on his stomach.

Rukia gave Ichigo her famous glare and then she turned to see her brother, looking away and busying himself to discard the remaining ice on his arms. Rukia blushed, embarrassed because she knew that her brother turned away purposely as if unwanted to catch her 'rough' action while shoving her fists and kicks to a new appointed captain.

"I-I'm sorry for my actions Nii-sama!" Rukia quickly said and bowed to Byakuya.

"I didn't see anything or hear anything," Byakuya replied flatly.

"What the…?! Didn't you see that she was almost…almost…got k-ki-kiss…by that-THAT WHITE SHORTY?!" Ichigo shouted narrowing his eyes to Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya growled in anger and quickly touch his sword. He was pissed of tremendously when the person laid on the ground could put white and short together in one sentence referring to him! The captain of tenth division!! How dare him!!! This time he was determined to use his Zanpakotou on Ichigo. He almost started to use shunpo when Rukia spoke which stopped him at halt and his plans. Hitsugaya turned to look at her but she has already lowered her gaze to the ground, hiding her eyes from everyone view.

"Shut up, Ichigo. You have no rights to invade my privacy. You have your total freedom to choose your path and so do I. Please respect that Ichigo," Rukia said seriously.

The air was filled with silence. Both Byakuya and Hitsugaya somehow felt proud of Rukia's statement especially Hitsugaya. He smirked and took a deep breath feeling at ease. In his mind he began to understand that Rukia will stand by his side even the substitute shinigami probably will try to take her away from him.

"No. Never. I will never let anyone touch you as long as I'm here," Ichigo said firmly as he rose.

Out of a sudden, a loud shriek came from behind them that made Ichigo's eyes grew bigger.

"KUROSAKI kun!" and suddenly Ichigo was hugged and a soft kiss was planted on his left cheek.

"I-I-Inoue! Arghhhh!" Ichigo screamed and quickly disentangle her hands off him while furiously rubbing his cheek.

"You seem to be far more advanced than me, Kurosaki taichou," Hitsugaya said in mocking tone which earned a death glare from Ichigo.

"Shut. Up," Ichigo said narrowing his eyes to the tenth division captain.

Inoue, on the other hand, smiled sweetly as she saw Byakuya, Hitsugaya and Rukia stood around her. Somehow she felt good kissing Ichigo in front of them, especially Rukia. Deep in her heart she knows that Rukia will understand her actions to 'declare' her relationship with Ichigo. Rukia smiled genuinely and move to hug Inoue. Rukia heaved a relief sighed and she wrapped her arms around the blond girl tighter as if to thank her to see her alive and well.

"Ku-Kuchiki san…I'm glad to see you too," she said and blushed, feeling embarrassed by her own childish action.

Rukia in fact, a very sensitive person and cared for her friends. That is why Inoue's act seemed trivial to her. Hitsugaya eyed Ichigo and he could feel anger rose from the new captain. Yet, he felt pity at the orange idiot but happy at the same time knowing Ichigo will never had time to spend with Rukia when Inoue's around. Byakuya on the other hand, almost let out a smile of triumph to see the presence of the other girl. His plan A had worked out and now to launch plan B.

"About your request earlier Kurosaki taichou, I think it would be better if it is fair to everyone else. I'm inviting everyone here to stay in Kuchiki ground until all new appointed taichou have to leave for other division to complete their training," Byakuya said.

His sudden invittion earned loud gasped from everyone else especially Kira and Shuuhei as they arrived with Inoue and fainted when they heard the announcement. Ichigo quickly bent down and poked both of them with Zangetsu that made both captain became conscious and kicked him hard.

"W-wait, Nii-sama…why…" Rukia's sentence was cut short by Byakuya.

"Since the new captains will stay here to learn, you might as well take this opportunity to help Inoue with her training, Rukia, while Hitsugaya taichou and I will have serious discussion on strategies for the upcoming war," Byakuya stated.

Rukia, Ichigo, Kira and Shuuhei sweat dropped as they understand his intention to watch over them easily when they're under his wings. Inoue's beamed happily and glad that she could stay to Ichigo as him to Rukia. Hitsugaya only raised an eyebrow but seems to have no objection even though he had to spend time with Kuchiki Byakuya. As long as Rukia is near to him, he would do everything to be with her.

Byakuya watched them lost in their thoughts. _'Things will get very interesting from here,'_ he said mentally.

* * *

**In Hueco Mondo….**

"Do you remember what we should do ex-fukutaichou fifth division, Hinamori taichou?" Gin asked smiling widely, mocking her.

"I will carry out Aizen-sama plans," she replied seriously.

"Oh? But perhaps you would like to discuss with me again?" he asked playfully.

"Aizen-sama had laid the plan in detail to me. I do not wish to discuss it with anyone else except Aizen-sama. I will only follow his order," Hinamori said clearly annoyed and walked off.

"My, my, I can't wait to have the petite girl to play with. This one is too clouded with Aizen's face. Boring," Gin sighed.

* * *

**My Note:**

I am so sorry for the delay...so many things happened in my life now. But I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter and just like blackbelt quote...

**"Let's join the HitsuRuki army!!!"**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**In Kuchiki Mansion…**

Rukia's eyes began to twitch in anger. As all of them sat on the high table, waiting Kuchiki Byakuya to start the dinner, Rukia could feel both different temperature rose from both of her shoulders. She felt cold on her right and warm on her left. It's been straight five minutes since Hitsugaya and Ichigo occupied with their staring contest while both were sitting next to Rukia. Her irritation grew and her veins popped when both of them increased their reiatsu that affected her body temperature.

"You better stop or else…" Rukia hissed venomously.

Ichigo and Hitsugaya quickly averted their gaze to her and they could've sworn that they saw Rukia's head turned to Medusa. Rukia eyed Inoue and she sighed in relief when she saw Inoue chatting happily with Kira and Shuuhei. However, little that she knew, Inoue observed everything and she tried to cover up by pretending that she didn't noticed the solid attention Ichigo gave to Rukia since she came to Seireitei. Rukia turned to Ichigo and her eyes narrowed causing Ichigo to sweat.

"I can stand the cold but not the heat, you idiot," she whispered dangerously.

Ichigo was furious because her statement of 'heat' was for him and 'cold' is the white haired captain, "Rukia, don't you dare to compare…" Ichigo said but was cut off.

"If you think you can flare your reiatsu carelessly here, better think twice or I swear I'll knock you off moron, no matter you're a captain or not…" she replied in a threatening tone.

Ichigo smirked recognizing the familiarity they had. He began to control his reiatsu and set his gaze to Inoue. It seems that the other girl still preoccupied with her 'earth' recipe explanation to the other two new captains. Ichigo almost chuckled to see sweats formed on their heads knowing that Inoue probably made them promise to try her food one of these days. Without taking his eyes from Inoue, Ichigo lean slightly to Rukia.

"Rukia, will you see me later? I wanted to discuss certain things with you thoroughly."

Hitsugaya ears perked up when he caught Ichigo's words. Truth is he was silently listening to the petite girl and the new captain conversation for quite sometime. Hitsugaya felt uneasy with his request, afraid that Ichigo will try to do something to Rukia.

"Sure, let us four meet up at the garden near my room. We really need to discuss about our training and our strategy for the war," she said seriously.

"Rukia…" Ichigo warned.

"What?"

"Don't act dumb. I don't want to see you with the white shorty. I want to see only you and to discuss our matters…" he replied almost pleading while Hitsugaya was trying to hold his breath waiting for her answers.

"In that case…No," she said that earned a relief sighed from the tenth division captain.

"Why? Are you afraid of something? Are you afraid to face me just in case you actually blurt out something that I should know?" Ichigo scowled_, 'especially your hidden feelings towards me_' he added mentally.

"There's nothing of that sort. I've made myself clear. You saw what happened in the evening and that is the best answer I can give you regardless of what you thought. I'm not like you Ichigo, I know what I want and I truly appreciate that it was you who actually opened the path for me. Thanks to you that I finally understood and discover so many things recently," she whispered softly and stole glances towards Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya quickly turned towards Kuchiki Byakuya who entered the dining hall suddenly while trying to hide his blush from Rukia. Rukia caught his reddish cheeks and smiled genuinely. Ichigo scowled deeper, getting angrier than usual. He gripped his knuckles as he watched Rukia slightly looking at Hitsugaya with different expression. It seems that she had truly fallen for the midget captain.

'_Arrgghhhh, I can't let her go till she understands what's going through with me! How could she turn to him while I'm the one who was there to protect her all the time! And that stupid-white-spiky short…wait…he doesn't look that short anymore…Damn, he's actually grown taller than Rukia! Damn him!!!' _Ichigo yelled silently in his head.

"Rukia, I have already informed the maids to prepare the room for our guests. You will show them their room after this," Kuchiki Byakuya said without looking at her.

"H-hai, nii-sama," she replied.

* * *

**Hueco Mondo…**

Hinamori watched the sleeping figure next to her. She smiled contentedly. Alas, Aizen was hers. No one can ever separate them ever. Hinamori brought her hands to his face and caressed him lovingly.

"I will never let you down. As long as I'm with you, I'll make sure no one gets in your way and if there's any…I will kill them," she whispered softly before drift to slumber.

'_As expected from you, Hinamori-chan,'_ Aizen smiled evilly without opening his eyes.

* * *

After dinner, Kuchiki Byakuya quickly excused himself, retreating early to his room and left the others bewildered. But once they rest assured that Byakuya no longer near, all of them heaved heavy sigh. Kira and Shuuhei especially started to tell everyone how tensed they were during the whole time. They began to relax and chatted freely when Rukia suddenly got up to find the maid that prepared the rooms for the guests. 

She listened intently and was quite shocked about the room arrangements after she was informed by one of the maids. She asked for confirmation few times from the maid as she was disbelieved that her brother who was actually made the decision. Rukia sighed and send the maid away. She turned to see Hitsugaya was watching her with worried eyes.

"Excuse me everyone, I think it's best if you could all follow me now. I will show your respective rooms during your stay here," Rukia said softly.

Kira got his room first followed by Shuuhei. Inoue yelped happily when she found out that her room is next to Ichigo. Ichigo smiled a little which lasted only for a few seconds. When he came to know that Hitsugaya room is next to Rukia, he snapped.

"Rukia, do you think it's wise to have his room next to you?"

"Are you trying to tell me that Nii-sama made mistakes in his decision?" Rukia raised her eyebrow, daring him.

"Ahh, it's not that…it's just," Ichigo began scratching his head.

"Just what Kurosaki?" suddenly Hitsugaya deep voice startled him.

"Did I ever talk to you?" Ichigo began to tower Hitsugaya.

"Did you have to?" Hitsugaya hissed.

"Damn shorty" and Hitsugaya lost his coolness.

"Strawberry head,"

"Grumpy midget"

"Reckless orange babboon,"

"White haired freak,"

"Crazy whining ape,"

"I did not whine!"

"Yes, you are,"

"Did not!"

"You did,"

"No freaking way!" Ichigo began shouting while Hitsugaya crossed his arms in annoyance tilting his head to see Ichigo panting hard in anger.

"So you mean, you agree to everything else except whining?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Yes!!! I-I…Wait a minute…What??!! DAMN YOU!!" and Ichigo waved his fists to the air.

Rukia, Kira and Shuuhei sighed in defeat watching the two young captains acting like a spoilt kindergarten kids while Inoue was smiling and laughing waving her hand up and down trying to cool off their heated argument. As Rukia realized they will not end this soon, she walked up to them and smack their shoulders earning wide eyed gasped from everyone.

"OWWW! RUKIA!" both of them yell in unison.

"Remember that you are in Kuchiki's mansion. If you dare to continue, I will report this to Nii-sama and let him kick you out of this place and Ichigo…stop pouting," Rukia said crossing her hands.

Ichigo scowled and turned to see that Kira and Shuuhei already retreated to their respective rooms laughing hard all the way. Inoue watched him and tried to say something but in the end no words came out from her. Ichigo suddenly lowered his gaze and for the first time, he felt emotionally tired. He began to walk and right before he entered his room, he heard Rukia calling him.

"Rest Ichigo, I'll see you tomorrow," Rukia said smiling slightly.

He looked at her and smirked "Ah," was all he said before he closed the door slowly.

Inoue watched as Ichigo left without acknowledging her and she smiled sadly to Rukia and Hitsugaya before bid them goodnight. It was right after Inoue lost from their sight that Hitsugaya turned to Rukia.

"Are you going to see him tonight?" he was serious.

"What? No... But probably I need to have a chat with him about my achievement tomorrow. It's the least I can do to make him less worry about me," she replied nonchalantly.

'_God, how could she be so naïve?!'_ Hitsugaya let out a frown.

"I don't think he is worried about you in that term."

"Ahh…but still, I owe him an explanation. Even to Renji. I can't move around freely when I have them watching my back," she said and move towards her room.

"Fine then, just come to me if you need anything. By the way, since I will be busy with your brother and tenth division in the day, I can help your training at night," he said and began to open the door to his room.

"Toushiro, wait… would you…would you like to take a walk with me?" Rukia said as she looked elsewhere.

In the dim, Hitsugaya could see clearly that she was blushing furiously and avoid making eye contact with him. Hitsugaya smirked and took her hand in his and walk briskly to the Kuchiki's garden right outside their room. Both of them so caught up with each other that they failed to see amber eyes were watching them.

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya watched from the hallway as Ichigo slipped out his room. He narrowed his eyes, knowing fully what will happen afterward. He moved swiftly to his own room trying to ignore his protective instincts to grab Rukia and keeps her with him. He understand that Rukia need to do the decision on her own and he somehow feels glad that eventually whoever she chose to be, she will end up being with him. With that thought, he managed to calm down his nerves whenever he let Rukia out of his sight with the other former captain.

* * *

"Toushiro… It's been two weeks without any warning of Aizen. What do you think will happen after this?" Rukia asked as both of them sat on a stone bench in the middle of the garden. 

"I don't doubt that he will be using dirty tricks again," he replied.

"You mean Hinamori…"

"Yes…and Rukia…leave it to me to protect you. I don't want you to throw yourself away like what you did last time," he smirked when he saw Rukia's eyebrow twitch.

"Che. I can take care of myself perfectly Toushiro. You knew that my power is getting stronger."

"Still, you can't help to be damsel in distress sometimes," Hitsugaya watch her seething through corner of his eyes.

'_Cocky bastard,'_ Rukia said to herself as she shot a glare to him.

"It's not good cursing people behind their backs Rukia," Hitsugaya suddenly said.

"I-I didn't say anything!" she screeched.

"So you are cursing me just now. Hmmm…how predictable," he said amused.

"Predictable? Ohh, like I don't know what you are thinking right now, Hitsugaya taichou," she huffed.

"Really? You think I'm an open book like you? Interesting…mind to tell me what I am thinking right now Kuchiki Rukia?" he teased her.

From sitting side by side, now they are facing each other. Hitsugaya still keep his coolness but Rukia was narrowing her eyes, irritated by his constant teasing on her. He was amused by her words and her actions. He still couldn't figure how on earth this petite shinigami could easily drawn him into little squabble where he loves every moment of it. Even right now, watching her beautiful violet eyes, her smooth face and her lips, he couldn't help thinking how would she react if he kiss her and pressed those soft lips into his, tasting her sweetness and feel her wholly.

Rukia watched his expression changing from smirking to calm as he sets his gaze to her face and lowered to her eyes and then to her lips. Rukia blushed a little as she now knew what the white haired captain thinking. For the last few nights, she too was thinking and wanted the same thing. The way she felt for this young captain was different when she was with Renji. She almost thought that it was the same thing for Ichigo but when she sit and think about it, it wasn't even close to what she felt for the tenth division captain. Looking at him right now, she decided to be bold.

"Are you thinking of kissing me Hitsugaya taichou?" she said suddenly.

Hitsugaya was shocked but watching Rukia's eyes as if challenging him to answer her, he took the bait.

"I'm not that easily to read Rukia. Probably tonight is just your mere luck," he sighed.

"I see, you do thinking of kissing me…hmmm, how predictable," she said turning the table.

Hitsugaya suddenly smirked mischievously, "So what if I wanted to kiss you? Will you run away or cry yourself out in a corner like the other day?" he teased her.

"Run? I never run away!" she scowled.

"Ok, if you say so. Let's see if you really didn't run away…"

Hitsugaya cupped her chin and held it firm. Rukia's eyes grew bigger as she easily figured out what his next move. As she held her focus to Hitsugaya, she failed to see that the tenth division captain was commanding Hyoruinmaru to a certain place. As his dragon was right in the middle of a bush, he quickly leashed a kidou binding spell. Ichigo was shocked when he was binded and frozed, unable to move as he was about to got out of his hiding place to stop Rukia. He struggled hard to unleashed the spell but as it was released by a captain, it was very strong.

Rukia saw everything in his emerald eyes as it came closer to her. She saw his self control and barrier collapsed right in front of her that gave away his yearning and longing for her clearly. That moment, Rukia gave herself and trust completely to him, silently have him her permission to understand her feelings towards him.

As Hitsugaya felt their lips touched, he noticed that her lips were truly soft and smooth which made him craved for more. Rukia felt his lips pressed harder on her and slowly she tilted her head to let him feel her more. Unconsciously, she brought her hands to his shoulder and held him in tight embrace. Hitsugaya wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed her deeper almost losing himself in her sweetness. The slow and breathtaking kisses drowned them in their own world.

Ichigo seethed in anger as he watched Hitsugaya kissed Rukia like tomorrow never exist. At first he thought that the tenth division captain was trying to made him jealous, but slowly he come to realize that Hitsugaya was deadly serious about Rukia, not just trying to show off his ability to win Rukia over him. Though he still doesn't want to admit it, deep down he knew that Rukia really love the other captain, more than how she loved him. Ichigo was panting hard and consumed by his anger and his defeat. He was oblivious that there is another pair of eyes watching from afar. Inoue let tears running down her cheeks freely as she saw the three of them in the garden.

'_It seems they've found their own happiness Kurosaki-kun. What about us then? What about me? Will I ever be in her state right now? Though I have you, but I know you still belong to her. But I'm sorry… I can't let her have you. Maybe I'm selfish but I love you so much to let you go Kurosaki-kun. God, I am pathetic… am I?'_ she cried silently and closed her window…


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**In Kuchiki Mansion…**

Rukia is sinking deeper in her futon. She blushed furiously when she remembered Hitsugaya words few moments ago…

* * *

"_Come on Toushiro. It's only for these few nights….not forever," Rukia said to Hitsugaya smiling from ear to ear. _

_The white haired captain crossed his hands and glared at her. Right after their 'kissing scene' he quickly walked her back to her room, leaving the angry 5__th__ Division captain, still wrapped with his kidou. Now, in front of her room, Rukia was making a request that irritates him terribly._

"_No. Your nights should be spent with me. Only me," he said flatly. _

_Rukia grinned when she listened to his grumbling as she had asked him to agree with her terms that she will not let her reiatsu 'wander' to his room during his stay in Kuchiki's ground. The first time she mentioned the proposal, he had watched her as if she's an alien._

"_It's not that I'll be with anyone else. By the way, our room is just next to each other! Theoretically, you are still sleeping next to me!" Rukia laughed when Hitsugaya stared at her._

"_Rukia…" he warned. _

_Rukia watched him and let out a sigh. "Toushiro, please... I'll promise I'll make it up to you," she told him._

"_Huh? And how are you supposed to do that?" he asked her quizzically. _

"_Alright, alright….What do you want? Just name it. I'll try to get it for you," she almost pouted when she realized she has to succumb to his sulk._

"_Really? Are you sure that I can have what I want?" Hitsugaya asked._

_Rukia tilted her head to see that Hitsugaya was looking at her intently. His lips turned to an evil smirk and it seems that he was up to something. But Rukia being Rukia… was dense about the current situation. _

_She just let out a frown. "What?"_

_Hitsugaya smiled cunningly "You've promised," he replied._

"_So?" _

"_Alright…just make sure you give it to me."_

"_A Kuchiki will never back out from their words. What exactly do you want Hitsugaya taichou?" she asked almost too sweetly trying to get on his nerves._

'_Ohh…not tonight Kuchiki Rukia. You can never tease me now. Tonight, I'll make sure you truly understand what I want,' he thought silently._

_Rukia was tapping her foot and becoming more impatient. "Well?" she asked suddenly._

"_You," he replied shortly._

"_Huh?"_

"_You heard me Kuchiki Rukia. I want…you. The whole you...Your smile, your heart, your eyes, your soul and your body…for me," he stated daringly as he move closer to her._

_Rukia was stunned for sometime but slowly she began to take few steps back. When she felt that her back was against the wall she knew that she was cornered. _

"_Uhh…" Rukia cringed._

"_Well? You've promised you know…" he replied huskily._

_Hitsugaya almost filled the gap between them that made Rukia shivered all over. She slowly turned her head to her side, unable to look into his intense eyes. Hitsugaya took the chance and tilted his head as he moved his eyes up and down to her exposed neck. _

"_Tou-shi-ro…" Rukia felt her heart quickened when she felt his hot breath on her neckline._

"_Hmmm? Are you saying something, Kuchiki Rukia?" he closed his eyes, lost in her scent. _

_Rukia's eyes grew bigger when Hitsugaya was leaning to her, as if trying to run his lips on her neck. But before he managed to do that, Rukia saw a loud orange head walking in anger towards both them. Rukia quickly pushed Hitsugaya to the side._

"_Ichigo! Toushiro! I think both of you should get some sleep! It's been such a long day, ne? Yosh, I'll be going first, good night!" she almost shouted in nervousness and quickly entered her room, leaving both captains perplexed by her actions. _

* * *

"Damn you," Ichigo said gritting his teeth in anger.

Hitsugaya faced Rukia's shoji door for sometime before he answered the orange head captain.

"Shut. Up. Mind your own business with Inoue Orihimie, Kurosaki. Rukia is MINE and mine only," Hitsugaya said without even facing Ichigo as he retreated to his room.

Ichigo gripped his fists. He lowered his gaze before fixing his gaze at Rukia's room.

'_Rukia…I know I hurt you in the first place…but you're hurting me more by letting him have you. Still, I can't give you up Rukia. I just couldn't…no matter what happened,' _and Ichigo left with his unspoken words.

* * *

"Rukia…Rukia…" a voice was heard from the other side of her room.

Rukia was up from her futon and move to the wall that separates her from Hitsugaya.

"Toushiro…" she said softly.

"Rukia, it's so hard…not to feel you next to me," Hitsugaya replied.

"Toushiro, we've made a deal remember?" she said.

A realization hit Hitsugaya and he grinned.

"Are you sure you still want to hold on the deal Rukia? I only want you. All of you…remember?" he said with his deep voice.

Rukia blushed as she could see his lust through his voice which directed specific to her. Rukia loss her words for few minutes, but when she spoke again, she knew that sooner or later, she too would show him how much he mean to her.

"Yes, Toushiro...and in case you couldn't hear it, I said yes. Now go to sleep," and right after she told him, she ran to her futon and covered herself fully.

"Whatever woman," Toushiro said from the other side, smiling happily.

"Tch," Rukia said out loud, trying to cover her embarrassment.

* * *

**Hueco Mondo…**

"Gin, I'm placing high hope on this mission," Aizen laid his hands on his chin looking straight to the other person.

"Oh? Of course, can't wait to get my hands on her, right, Hinamori-chan?" Gin informed as he smiled widely towards the former fukutaichou.

Hinamori frowned. Even after few weeks in Hueco Mondo, she still couldn't make herself comfortable when addressed by the said person. She accepted the mission just because Aizen had asked her.

"Aizen, do you think she will be the answer to the failed experiments?" Tousen asked suddenly.

"Hmmm…" Aizen seemed lost at thought when suddenly he answered, "I've created arrancars with possibility to give birth but the offspring seems to have problem to survive. Probably due to certain complex order in their tissue system," he replied.

"So, you mean by using Kuchiki Rukia, you could overcome the problem?"

"Uruhara Kisuke planted Hougyoku for a long time in her body and it seemed that her body manage to adapt the Hougyoku power. I created Wonderwice and although he's strong, he lacks certain quality as espada. Perhaps by using her as the sample, we could combine the power of two or more espada in one body and instead of using my energy and the Hougyoku all the time, this new creation of higher level espada could generate offspring themselves. But the good part is…the process of an offspring to become adult will be shorten to only few weeks instead of years," Aizen smiled.

"I see…We could have new espada soldiers in matter of weeks. Truly interesting…" was all the blind comrade said.

"Then, I don't see why we have to wait anymore. Hinamori chan, you don't mind to accompany me, ne?" asked Gin smiling.

Hinamori narrowed her eyes to the smiling man. Aizen could feel the tension between both of them and he let out a smirk.

"I'll be waiting good news from you Hinamori," he said and Hinamori smiled for the rest of the day.

**

* * *

**

**In Seireitei…**

Rukia let out a frown as she watched Inoue panted heavily at the end of the field after been pushed by her sword. She couldn't believe her eyes as she thought that the level of the other girl's attack was futile. However, as Inoue watched Rukia from afar, she knew something was wrong.

'_Kuchiki san…has changed….but it couldn't be….her attacks are much more powerful than the last time! I-I couldn't even touch her at all and she's not even in her shikai! Why? Why can't I defeat her? I thought I had become stronger!' _Inoue narrowed her eyes when she saw that Rukia didn't shed a sweat from their sparring.

Rukia remembered that morning when Inoue approached her. She just couldn't refuse when Inoue requested that they should spar with determination in her eyes. But it was only after few attacks that Rukia became aware that Inoue's movement has become much slower and her attacks couldn't even reach her. Rukia also realized that she hasn't move from her spot at all and yet she had thrown Inoue at least almost 20 feet away!

"Inoue, are you alright?" she asked suddenly.

"I'm okay Kuchiki san! Sugoi!! You had become stronger!" Inoue smiling, but in her heart, she was denying the fact that she almost lost to the raven haired shinigami.

'_I will not lose! Not to Kuchiki-san! Yosh, I'm going to try harder. I'll make sure she understands my willpower and resolve!' _

Inoue charged with her Santen Kesshun and when she almost came to contact with Rukia, she quickly released her Koten Zanshun. In split seconds, Rukia became aware that no matter how hard she tried to deny the facts, it will always return to her. Rukia then let loose her grip on her Zanpakotou and instead of dodging, Rukia let the attack passed her Zanpakotou and cuts her cheeks. Soon after, red blood visible from the deep cut.

"Oh no! Kuchiki san, are you alright?" Inoue asked, but deep down she felt surprised that she managed to hurt the shinigami.

Rukia lowered her gaze to the ground. She understood completely now. The reason she received the attack was about to make herself clear about certain things. From the moment they started to spar, Rukia began to realize that there was a huge gap between both of them. As it is still new to Rukia, she was afraid that she might hurt Inoue if she continued using her power. Rukia inhaled deeply and lift her gaze to Inoue who is still panting from her last attack.

"Ah, I'm alright… but Inoue…I think we should stop here. There is something I need to tell you," Rukia said seriously.

Inoue was watching Rukia when she realized that the cuts on Rukia's cheek had stopped bleeding. To her surprise, she saw that the cut quickly disappeared and right after few seconds, there is no more trace of scar on her cheeks except the remaining blood stain. Her eyes grew bigger and at that time she knew.

"Why?" Inoue asked as she lowered her gaze tot the ground.

"Huh?" Rukia replied, shocked by the sudden question.

"Why is that you had become stronger than me? Why? Whenever I thought I could surpass you, you quickly climbed to a level where I can't reach you!!" Inoue's face was covered with her hair that Rukia failed to see her eyes.

When the soft girl began to hold herself from shaking, Rukia looked at the other girl with concern. Her heart wanted to reach Inoue and calm her down.

"Inoue…I…" Rukia began to move forward to embrace Inoue before she heard her scream that stopped her to a halt.

"NO! DON'T!! I had enough people that showed me their pity! I can accept when Kurosaki-kun did that, but please…not from you too…" Inoue lift up her face and Rukia's heart wrenched when she saw the hurt on her face, "Gomendasai!" Inoue shouted and ran from the training ground.

Rukia gripped her sword until her knuckles turned white. She took a ready stance and dashed forward using shunpo and in matters of seconds, she was right next to Inoue. Rukia pressed her lips when she saw the other girl crying oblivious that Rukia was beside her. With a quick motion, Rukia yanked Inoue's arm and both of them were sent off rolling on each other and when they stopped, Rukia was on top of Inoue. She let her hand held Inoue, stopping the other girl from moving.

"Please Inoue…listen to me…" Rukia took a deep breath and her voice was firm the moment she spoke to Inoue.

"Stop acting as if you can handle everything on your own. Stop thinking that you are alone and your existence weighed nothing in this world. Stop sacrificing yourself foolishly assuming you could save everyone which in reality it's not…" Rukia said and her voice became soften as her eyes locked on the other girl.

"I never pity you, Inoue. I never see you as hindrance to our plans and I could never…ever think you are weak because I know…you are a strong willed at heart. Inoue…do you know that you are the main reason why Ichigo, Ishida, Chado and I tried to gain more power? Your smile, your innocence and your kindness and most importantly, your existence that made us wanted to protect you at all costs even if we have to sacrifice our own lives," she continued.

"B-But…why, Kuchiki san?" Inoue asked as tears flowed freely from her eyes.

"Because to me…you are my precious friend, Inoue Orihimie...and I would put my life at stake and fight a thousand times if the incident in Hueco Mondo ever happened again because I know…how much you meant to all of us," Rukia said, smiling sadly.

Inoue cried and wrapped her arms around Rukia's figure and they stayed hugging each other on the training ground. Rukia smiled as she patted Inoue slowly and feeling glad that finally…Inoue understood her.

* * *

Hitsugaya and Kuchiki Byakuya watched the two girls from a far. Hitsugaya smiled thinking that finally the unseen wall between the two was demolished by Rukia's sincerity. Deep down, he was proud of her. But Kuchiki Byakuya on the other hand, seemed to narrow his eyes as he had overheard the extent his sister will go to save the other girl if she was to be captured again. But instead of angered by Rukia's resolve, Byakuya make a mental note to find a way to separate Rukia from the ryoka girl. The incident of finding Rukia's cold body in Hitsugaya's arms when he went to Hueco Mondo enough to trigger his protective instinct on Rukia. But for now, to mess the ryoka girl and the new 5th division captain is his main agenda.

From corner of his eyes, as he watched closely the youngest captain had a genuine smile on his face, Byakuya couldn't help but have unsettled feeling of letting her sister be with him. Shoving his thoughts, Byakuya began to move away which quickly followed by Hitsugaya to sixth division office.

* * *

"Oi, what's up?!" Renji yelled when he saw Ichigo was sitting on one of the roof in sixth division office.

With one jump, Renji was seated next to Ichigo. At first Renji was pissed off when Ichigo continue to stare up front, ignoring him completely as his famous scowl plastered on his face. But Renji soften when he understood well what's on Ichigo's mind.

"It's her choice. Let her be, Ichigo," he said. That one statement managed to snap Ichigo from his thoughts and he look at Renji questioningly.

"You must be thinking how I knew. It's Rukia we're talking about. She probably is trying to find the right time to break the news to me…about her power and also her love interest to that person," Renji turned to see Ichigo but was annoyed when the orange head still staring at him, "What? You think I'm stupid not to know she's in love?" he said.

"When?" Ichigo asked as he let his amber eyes gaze to the previous scene.

"I knew about him first, the moment he sets his foot with Rukia in taicho's arms from Hueco Mondo. He never took his eyes off her and it seemed that there was nothing important than her in his life that time," Renji breathe deeply.

"As for her, I could recognize her reiatsu easily even how faint it is and one night when I followed the path she flared her reiatsu, it was then I figure out it was for him. Something happened in Hueco Mondo, Ichigo. Both of them changed overnight. Even though she is still the same Rukia we know, but deep down she already figure out that only he can stand the same ground with her. Accept the fact Ichigo. That's all what we can do for her," Renji continued.

"Heh, since when you becoming sappy Renji? Never know that you had this part in you," Ichigo said almost smirking.

"Ichigo…"

"Yeah, I know. But no… We can do much for her compared to that brat. I can do much more for her and you know that!" Ichigo flared his reiatsu angrily.

Renji shook his head slowly.

"It's already done and we both lost. You should know it more than I do. But hell you're right that we can do much for her. But deep down both of us know that only he that can love her truly and will never betrayed her like we did," Renji said slowly.

Ichigo gripped his fist, still not wanting to let the matter rest…


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**In Green Forest…**

Rukia watched the green meadow and smiled wickedly when she watched Kaien, Inoue, Ishida and Chado figures disappeared into thin air. Above her, Shirayuki stood proudly as she acknowledged the new strength possessed by the raven haired shinigami. When she released her power to train Rukia in the form of her friends with their abilities, Rukia didn't even flinch and the fact she embrace her opponents as if they were her real enemy surprised Shirayuki. As she observed her owner carefully, not only Rukia could slay her opponents without hesitation and within the time limit, but she could also read their movements easily and use that advantage to swiftly eliminate them all at once.

'_It seems she's using all her senses in battle. Perhaps she is ready…only after this…'_ Shirayuki thought.

"Do you have any other tests for me, Shirayuki?" Rukia said as she let her eyes fixed on the other being.

Rukia looked at Shirayuki and deep down she couldn't deny that every time she saw Zanpakotou appearance, she was struck with awe. Sode no Shirayuki in fact a woman endowed with wisdom, elegance and tranquillity which suits her all white exterior. Right from her long straight white hair on hips length, as well as her elongated white kimono swaying back and forth slowly, Rukia admired her form even though a long white ribbon tied to her eyes, hiding the colour.

As her strength expands differently from other shinigamis, Rukia was not shocked to see her sword materialize in front of her instead of the usual normal sphere inside the wielder. However, during her training, Rukia suppressed her ability to use her release command in order to concentrate in improving her normal sword fighting methods. Her power levelled up quickly as she gained experience from the training. Now, watching Shirayuki, Rukia gripped her zanpakutou when the other nodded, signalling there is another test for her.

Out of a sudden, Ichigo, Kuchiki Byakuya and Hitsugaya stood in front of her. Rukia was shocked as she stared at her new opponents. She couldn't believe that she had to fight most important people in her life. Rukia narrowed her eyes and gripped her sword tightly as Shirayuki watched in interest as she saw Rukia's eyes filled with determination to win against them.

'_Kuchiki Rukia…you are ready to reach your bankai…" _Shirayuki whispered.

**

* * *

**

**Tenth Division… **

The moment Hitsugaya returned from sixth division after the meeting with the head of the Kuchiki clan; he sat in his office and did his paper works diligently for the past five hours. He pushed all thoughts about Rukia aside and only concentrates in his work. He knew that the sooner he could finish his work, the sooner he could spend time with Rukia..._his Rukia_.

Finally, after he placed the last report on his desk, Hitsugaya sighed in relief knowing that he is off for today. He glanced over to the couch and saw his fukutaichou sleeping soundly with a sake bottle on her bosom. His eyes twitch in annoyance.

"MATSUMOTO!!" he shouted which earned a loud crash as the sleeping beauty dropped herself off the couch.

"T-t-taichou!" she replied, still in shock.

"Matsumoto, I've completed all the paper works so I need you to deliver all of them to their respective places," Hitsugaya said.

"Mouuu taichou…that is so boring. Why can't you let me do something interesting?" she whined.

"Like what Matsumoto? Ask you to organize a sake competition?" Hitsugaya replied raising his brows.

"W-what? Honto? Hait! I understand! I'll arrange it now taichou!" Matsumoto replied eagerly and started towards the door as she failed to see several veins popped out from his forehead.

"MATSUMOTO!!" Hitsugaya shouted that stop the other at halt.

"Hai...hai…I know…I know…mouuuu taichouuuu… can't you give me a break?" asked Matsumoto as her face plastered with I-hate-working-but-I-love-sake-and-other-alcohol-stuff.

"Shut Up. I need to go now. Make sure you complete everything by today," Hitsugaya look at her dangerously stating that he is no mood to kid around before he left his office and quickly shunpo to the place where Rukia was.

"Ara-ra taichou, you know I need drink before I could start work. Yosh! I'll drink first and work later!!" Matsumoto said to herself before she too uses shunpo…only to the sake parlour.

* * *

It's already evening and there is a few more minutes before the sun sets. Rukia sat in the middle of the meadow as her eyes wandered when she flash back Shirayuki's words to her.

"_Can you hear that Kuchiki Rukia?"_

"_Yes, but it's very faint. What is it?" Rukia asked as her eyes fixed to the sky._

"_It's calling us. I've been hearing it for sometime now. However, the sound is stronger today. In fact I have a feeling we will be going to meet it soon," Shirayuki replied._

_Rukia furrowed her brow in confusion, "But what is it?"_

"_Can't you feel the familiarity?" _

"_Don't tell me….it can't be!" Rukia suddenly held her shihakusho tightly._

"_It seems not only its fragment still has an effect to you but…"_

"_But as I said, it can't be! It's not a soul Shirayuki! Uruhara designed it to be …" Rukia words were cut of by the other woman._

"_Lifeless…yes, I know. But can't you deny that it's calling us now?" she asked._

"_I-I…I don't know…but why? Why suddenly…hougyoku…" Rukia whispered._

Rukia snapped from her trance when she felt proximity of a certain white haired male moving at high speed towards her. She contemplated whether to tell Hitsugaya about her talk with Shirayuki but in the end she shrugged it off. Since she is still unsure whether it was the hougyoku's voice, Rukia tend to keep it to herself first.

'_It's not the time to let him worry on speculated matter,'_ Rukia lift her eyes only to see Hitsugaya's face was an inch close to her.

"Ahh!" a surprised scream escaped her lips as she fumbled backwards.

Hitsugaya smirked as he watched her shocked eyes.

"Serves you right to ignore me," he said smugly.

"Why you…" she retort and before Rukia could raise her hand and smack that stupid grin off his face, Hitsugaya leaned down quickly and captured her lips in his.

Rukia was shocked but slowly close her eyes, letting her mind drowned with his sensual lips. Rukia unconsciously landed her hand at his neck and tilted her head to let him access her lips fully. When finally she kissed him back and pressed her lips harder, she felt her body moved only to be drawn forward suddenly. When she opened her eyes, his emerald eyes look at her in amusement.

"Kuchiki Rukia, I never thought you want me that much…you really love me don't you?" and Hitsugaya couldn't help feeling proud of his new findings about the petite woman.

Rukia blushed and glared at his remarks. She couldn't find the right words to rub off his question because to her it seems a statement that exactly reflect the way she felt for him.

"Hmm, judging by the way you look and your silence, I take it that you really …really love me…so much Rukia," he murmured contentedly grinning from ear to ear.

"Wait a minute! I didn't say anything! I-I was just…" and Rukia's words were cut off when Hitsugaya leaned again to give a peck on her lips and trail his sweet kisses to her ear.

"Don't worry, I do too…" he whispered that earned a deep blush from the raven haired shinigami…

* * *

Gin smiled widely the moment he entered Seireitei. Right beside him, Hinamori held her zanpakutou tightly as she began to inspect the surrounding.

"Maa, maa Hinamori chan. You know that we had masked our presence well. Why not you take it easy eh?" Gin said.

"Please stop saying my name in that manner. I don't remember ever being close to you. By the way, Aizen Sama had told us to be on our guard. He entrusts us with this mission and I will not fail him. I hope you had the same vision as me," Hinamori replied rudely.

Truth is, she really hates him.

"Hai, hai Hinamori san. Now, you know what to do right? Off you go. I need to settle some business on my own," Gin said as he smiled wickedly remembering his last fight with a certain white haired captain.

Hinamori was shocked, _'How dare he! I can't let him jeopardize what Aizen sama planned!'_

Gin stopped in his tracks as he was about to shunpo to find the 10th division captain.

"Hinamori chan?"

Hinamori drew her sword to his neck.

She glared furiously, "If you dare to move around as you please and let me take the whole responsibility of this mission alone, you are dead wrong. I swear that I will make sure you pay the consequences later if you move another step to whatever you're planning to do," Hinamori hissed fiercely that Gin took a step backward with his eyes never leave the smaller girl.

"Fine then...Hmmm…I never knew that you're so scary," Gin wave his hand, grinning.

Hinamori seethe in anger, but she shut her mouth, uninterested to lead the former captain to another worthless fight.

"We should be get going to our designated place before anyone from Seireitei sees us," she said.

"Hmm, you are so boring Hinamori chan…can't wait to get my hands on my own toy. Yosh, let's get a place to rest before we start our mission…tonight," Gin followed her smiling all the way.

Hinamori only narrowed her eyes in disgust…

* * *

Hitsugaya sighed as he sat behind Rukia and let his chin rested on her shoulder.

"Let me guess, Matsumoto ran away from her work…again," Rukia said out loud.

"Hmph…She's the only who knows how to anger me within 5 minutes we're in the same room."

"Oh come on. She's probably slacking in her office work, but otherwise she's the one of the best fighter we ever have."

"I don't deny that, it's just… you should see her and her sake's bottles hidden all over the office!"

"You… must be joking, right?"

When Rukia tilt her head only to see no reaction from the white captain, she snapped.

"It can't be! A sake parlour inside the 10th division?! In your office?! And she's doing it all under your nose?!" Rukia cried.

"Are you implying that I'm an ignorant captain who doesn't know what's happening in his office?" Hitsugaya said as he watched Rukia's face grew all red as she clasped both her hands to her mouth.

"Pfft! Hahahahahaha. Oh my gosh. Hahahahaha," Rukia laughed out loud.

Hitsugaya's eyebrow twitched knowing that she laughed _at him_.

"Rukia…you better stop or else…" he warned her.

But as he watch her threw laughing fit and held her stomach, he couldn't help but adore her childish way.

"I-I just…just can't…pfftt…imagine that a fukutaichou who works for the iciest, genius, hardworking and grumpiest captain in Seireitei, could hide sake bottles right under his nose..hahahaha…Toushiro…i can't really…hahaha…take it…hahahaha!!" and Rukia kept on laughing till her cheeks turned red.

Hitsugaya let out a groan and with a sudden, he move in front of her and pinned her down. Rukia was too absorbed with her laughter only realized that he was on top of her when she felt her back touched the soft grass. Rukia's eyes widen when he let out a smirk and his eyes turned devilish.

"Tou-Toushiro? W-What are you doing?" she asked trying to regain her normal breathing but end up panting hard.

Hitsugaya leaned down and kiss her fully and slowly lick her bottom lips coaxing her to give permission to enter her mouth. Rukia felt ticklish but nonetheless opened her mouth and quickly Hitsugaya locked his tongue with hers that made Rukia almost gasp in surprise. However the weird feeling when he invaded her mouth quickly vanished and left her craved for more. Slowly she imitates his action to her which pleasured him tremendously.

"Ru-Rukia…you taste…so sweet," he said within his kisses which left Rukia speechless.

Rukia slowly wrapped her arms around his shoulder and bring him closer. Instead of towering her, he could feel that his body already pressing hers and he felt good when he received the same heat radiated from her body…just because of his kiss. After what it seems few minutes they locked their lips, Hitsugaya released her, trying to let his conscious mind took over. He knew if he continued savouring Rukia, he probably would lose all his control of his body towards her.

"Toushiro?" Rukia asked staring at him, confused.

"Rukia…we better stop this…it's getting harder to control…when I'm with you…" he replied breathing heavily.

Rukia smiled knowingly. Instead of pushing him off her, she only drew him closer which earned his deep emerald eyes quickly switched to hers. She suddenly lowered her gaze to his chest and blushed.

"What if…what if we really loose control? What if…I want us to loose control? What will you do to…?" Rukia let out a shrieked when Hitsugaya kissed her again with force as he and pinned her down, crashing his body to her.

Rukia couldn't help closing her eyes, losing to the white haired captain as he invades her mouth fiercely. Her heart was thumping, wanting to know how far they could loose their control when suddenly her eyes snapped open, as she felt his mouth left her and continue nibbling at her neck. Hitsugaya smirked between his kisses as he heard her moaning due to his actions. He marvelled at her smooth skin as he lick and suck at her neck.

"Toushiro…ahhh..what are you trying to do?" Rukia asked between her moans.

"Marking you…mine," he replied smugly and he lowered his head to her chest.

Rukia was aware that he had loosened her shihakushō and also knew the places he nibbled will leave red marks, but somehow she was unable to stop him. Slowly she raised her fingers to her mouth and bit them slowly, as she was drowned in pleasure while he keeps on sucking and licking her chest between her breasts.

She mewled when Hitsugaya stopped his actions.

"Open your eyes," he told her and she complied.

What she saw took her breath away as his eyes were filled with lust and power, disabled her to move or say anything with his commanding eyes. He kissed her again roughly and began grinding into her. Rukia's eyes grew bigger as it hit her that with the pace they are going now, she would really succumb to his needs and the thing that shocked her is that she wants it as well.

"T-Toushiro…nghh…I want…ahh…I want…ahhhh Toushiro!" Rukia couldn't complete her sentence as he grinds her harder and her moans grew stronger.

"I…want you too," is all he replied when suddenly both of them snapped and immediately stood up.

"Did you feel their reiatsu Rukia?" he asked with serious voice.

"Why are they here?" she said as she held the tilt of her Zanpakotou tightly.

"Ichimaru Gin…Hinamori Momo," he hissed and Rukia could feel his anger radiated from his body.

"Toushiro…don't overdo it. I won't forgive you if you die baka," Rukia said as she watched his anger dissipates slowly when he heard her words.

"Ahh, I will. For you… Let's go!" he shouted.

"Hai, hai…" Rukia replied and began to use shunpo, dashing to the flaring reiatsu…of the enemies…

**

* * *

**

**My Note:**

**Sorry for the late upload of this chapter. I went for eye operation and luckily everything goes well. I missed reading all stories about HITSURUKI especially from Blackbelt during my recovery. But it was worth the wait as I really, really, REALLY love Conversing the Dragon and few other memorable stories on HITSURUKI. I will surely update this story and I've already thought the ending. Trust me, it will be shocking! Thank you for all the support!! **


	26. Chapter 26

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 26**

**In the Green Forest**

Emerald eyes narrowed when he found one of the enemies watching him without any expression.

"Hinamori…" he hissed.

Rukia observed the so called 'reunion' with uneasy feeling. Her heart screamed to be next to Hitsugaya, giving him strength facing his childhood friend, but her wisdom told her to wait. She stood further from him but remain to stay alert, ready to strike if Hinamori began to make unnecessary approach to him. Remembering their last encounter, Rukia knew that Hitsugaya probably would let his guard down. However, little that she knows a pair of foxy eyes is watching her with interest from far.

"I'm sorry that we have to meet in this kind of circumstances," she replied emotionless.

"Save the apology for yourself. I'm not buying any of it," he stated angrily.

"Shiro chan, I thought…of all people you should be the one who understand me most…Aizen Sama couldn't live without me. He needs me as much as I need him," she said softly.

"Why? Why are you telling me all this? Why NOW?!" he growled as he drew his Zanpakotou aiming at her.

"I didn't have the chance to let you know…and you…you never give me the chance to explain. Especially not when she's around…" Hinamori replied with a solemn voice.

"Who do you mean by 'she'?? Rukia?? For God's sake Momo!! I remembered that day clearly when you are the one who attacked me!! If it's not for Rukia, I probably won't be here taking all this nonsense from YOU!!" he snarled.

"Again it seems you didn't give me chance to explain myself thoroughly…You are too blinded by her…" and her words were cuts off from the angry captain.

"AND YOU BY AIZEN!!"

Rukia felt a hand covered her mouth that instant and her eyes shone in fear when she realized it was Ichimaru Gin. Beads of sweat fell from the side of her cheek as she knew that it was impossible to struggle within his grasp when he managed to sheathe her sword as well keeping her mouth shut.

"My my…what have we here? It's been a long time I dreamt of this…to be this close to you and soon…to play with you, Rukia chan. Seems the young captain is busy with our new nakama, ne?" Ichimaru whispered close to hear ear as he grinned wider than usual.

Rukia tried to pry from his grip but to no avail.

"Ohh noo, Rukia chan. You can't run away from me this time. You have no idea how much Aizen want you…and how much I need you. You belong to me now…only me…" he said as Rukia stupefied for a second, too shocked by his words.

Suddenly, he hauled her swiftly, turning her around. Before she could scream as she saw the Gargantua gate, the darkness of the other side world had swallowed her and left her with nothingness.

Ichimaru Gin smiled wickedly as he saw Rukia's surprised eyes before he pushed her into the gate. He glanced at the dark sky and knew there is not much time before the other Gotei 13 taichou arrive in the place. Turning back to Hinamori and Hitsugaya who still caught with their verbal fight, Ichimaru sighed, knowing it's time to go. Remembering Aizen's word to bring back Hinamori as well, he almost pouted that he had no time at all to play with the 10th division captain. He opened the other Gargantua gate, letting another shadow walked into Seireitei from the gate and he slowly tapped Hinamori on her shoulder.

"Hi-na-mo-ri chan! We already got what we wanted. It's better to leave. Now," he said as he appeared suddenly behind her.

Hitsugaya was shocked when he saw the former captain was there as well. It seems Gin managed to suppress his reiatsu to a level he cannot be detected at all. But his brain quickly caught up with their plan.

"Ichimaru Gin, what exactly do you mean by that?" his eyes narrowed.

"My, my, I truly wanted to play with you but I have work to do," he replied nonchalantly.

Out of sudden a white shining sword were placed on Ichimaru Gin's neck that surprised the youngest captain.

"RUKIA!! NO!! Get out of here! Ichimaru is not your opponent!!" he yelled at her.

But Rukia kept her sword at its place and refuse to listen to Hitsugaya words. Her expressionless face troubled him tremendously.

"Ohh…I didn't know that you are worried about Rukia chan. Well…come to think of it, he is right…you are not my match…at all," he said as he drew his sword as he turned towards the said person.

* * *

**In Seireitei **

Matsumoto snapped her head as she felt the familiar reiatsu and without waiting the hell butterfly to inform about the intruders, she already uses shunpo to the place. Matsumoto followed the path with a grim face knowing that her captain and her former friend were probably fighting by the time she got there.

'_Please wait for me taichou. Gin is mine, not yours…it's something I__'m the only one who have all the right…to kill him,'_ and she gripped her Zanpakotou hard.

As Matsumoto sped, she suddenly realized that she was next to Kira side by side. But Kira seems too lost in his own world when he only continued to gaze up front. His grim face somehow showed his determination as well…none other than to kill Ichimaru Gin…

Kuchiki Byakuya was already out of his division the moment Rukia's reiatsu rose. Feeling something out of place, it was the first time that he followed his instinct to dash out to find her. Ichigo and Renji already left the sixth division few seconds earlier than Byakuya as Renji felt the reiatsu of a former taichou and fukutaichou as well as Hitsugaya and Rukia's reiatsu closer to the enemy compared to them.

'_Damn! Damn__! Why must she be there earlier than __me? Damn that midget! I should have known this will happen and not let her off by herself! Who cares about Toushiro!_ _Rukia, wait for me! I'll be there for you!'_ Ichigo scowled deeper as he increases his speed.

"Oi, oi, matte Ichigo! The short captain is with her! Surely they'll wait for us to back them up!" yelled Renji.

"Captain my ass! I don't want to be only a back up! I will save her! I'm the one who can save her!" he shouted angrily without even looking at Renji.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever bakamono. Don't forget that I will save her too…," Renji muttered under his breath.

* * *

Most of the captain in Gotei 13 had made their move once they received the news from hell butterfly. Yamamoto Genryusai only watched the night scenery outside his office accompanied by his fukutaichou.

"Her reiatsu faded for a second. I don't know what they're after, but I have strong feel that it will be a long night," he said.

"Yes, sir…it will," came the reply.

* * *

Hitsugaya watched Rukia as she slowly let Ichimaru Gin unsheathe his sword and pointed at her. Hinamori on the other hand tried to keep Hitsugaya in his place by raising her sword to his eye level whenever he tried to move a step towards Rukia.

"RUKIA! What are you doing?! He's gonna kill you! Finish him now!" yelled Hitsugaya.

But as Rukia's eyes were covered by her bangs, he couldn't figure out what she's trying to do.

"Rukia chan here knew about fair fight. There was a saying you know …something like 'it will forever be a humiliation if a fighter stabbed their foe from the back' and I'm glad that she thought she could overcome me," replied Ichimaru grinning from ear to ear.

Hitsugaya was frantic that moment when Ichimaru drew his short Zanpakotou as Rukia took few steps backward as if trying to blend in with the darkness. Hitsugaya lost his interest to fight Hinamori and quickly with one strike, he shoved her off with his sword. Turning towards Rukia's direction, he moved towards her thinking that no hell of heaven could he ever let the woman he love to fight a captain level shinigami.

'_Rukia! Wait for me! Don't fight him! Don't fight him!'_ he chanted the words as he dashed to her.

As he sprang to her aid her, he didn't realize a soft voice murmuring a kido, which much later…almost costs him his sanity.

"Bakudo Ichi…SAI!" and Hitsugaya's eyes grew bigger as he was trapped by Hinamori kido, restraining him from getting closer to strike Ichimaru Gin.

He fell with a thud to the ground and in that merely second, he averted his gaze towards Rukia.

"NO!! NO!! DAMN IT!! RUKIA!!" he shouted as he saw Ichimaru change to his fighting stance.

"As I said earlier Rukia chan…you should have listened to him. You are definitely. Not. My. Match," he stated dangerously and then continued, "Ikorose Shinsō…"

Gin's zanpakutou glittered and shot forward through the darkness, slaying the other figure that still held out her sword. A loud shrilling scream could be heard throughout the forest and slowly the body of Kuchiki Rukia fell…spurting fresh blood out of her wounds.

"RUKIA!! NOOO!!"

Ichigo and Renji yelled from a distance as they saw Rukia's body lay lifelessly on the forest ground. Hitsugaya on the other hand, released himself from Hinamori Kido spell and dashed towards Rukia body. Unfortunately, Gin, who saw what's coming, tried to prevent the younger captain when his Shinsō clashed with Ichigo's Zangetsu.

"Snap, Tobiume!" and Hitsugaya focus again diverted towards Hinamori, blocking her electrifying reiatsu before it could touch him. Renji tried to help but his movement was held back by arrancars.

'_When and where t__he hell did the arrancars come from?' _Renji thought as he tried to get closer to Rukia, unable to believe that she is already dead.

Out of a sudden, few other arrancars appeared from the Gargantua gate. However, instead of pulling off and form a group, Ichigo, Renji and Hitsugaya charged forth, ignoring the cuts they took due to their reckless action. Somehow the arrival of Kuchiki Byakuya including Matsumoto and Kira almost stalled the movements of all the arrancars.

"Ohh…we really have to go now. We came all the way just to kill Kuchiki san. Her existence…" as he Gin pointed to her lifeless body, "…will jeopardize our future plan. I wonder what kind of experiments the twelfth division will do her if she's still alive?" Gin asked as he furrowed his brows.

'_Rukia__! Rukia! Rukia! It can't be Rukia! It can't be Rukia!' _The unspoken scream were shared in Byakuya, Ichigo, Renji and Hitsugaya mind as they watched her still.

As if a sudden realization hit him, Gin turned to face them. "Ahh, don't worry… I will help you to bury her remaining carcass in Hueco Mondo. Ohh… there you are Rangiku. Glad that you look well. Anyway, ja ne. Bye! Bye!" Ichimaru waved eagerly at them as he stepped in the gate to Hueco Mondo.

Rukia's body was pulled like a rag doll and in the dark, her eyes showed blank and dead. Remaining blood in her body create a trail when she was dragged into the gate. Matsumoto only watched the scene stupefied as she saw the former shinigami taichou called out to her the moment she arrived only to see him dragging the petite dead body of Rukia into the gate.

In matter of seconds, Hitsugaya snapped and totally lost control over his sword. Watching Rukia died and taken away from him enough to trigger his madness by letting his dragon form to take over. His bankai and shikai emerge as one and Hyoruinmaru went berserk the moment Hitsugaya lost himself. He stood motionless holding his sword as blue aura surrounding him, letting his dragon kill the remaining arrancars.

Ichigo on the other hand fell on his knees to the ground only to find refugee in his mind. With one glace at his hollow, Ichigo sat silently in the rain between the fallen debris in his mind, watched by worried Zangetsu as his hollow took over his body.

"Not now old man. Rukia's dead…and I can only watch her die," he said sadly as tears fell on his cheeks.

Kuchiki Byakuya was still in shock and unable to move hence letting Ichigo's hollow, Renji and the crack Hitsugaya took over the killing of the other arrancars. By the time other taichou and fukutaichou arrived in the area, almost all the arrancars were wiped off brutally by them. Byakuya who finally manage to regain his compose left the scene with a sad face, knowing too well that Rukia is dead. Leaving him alone with unfulfilled promise to Hisana.

Other captain including Kenpachi watched the scene in shudder as the three slashed and swayed their zanpakutou without mercy. Blood spurted everywhere and in only few minutes, none of the arrancars survived. However, as frustration, sadness and anger envelop Hitsugaya, Ichigo and Renji, Unohana taichou, with a firm voice ordered the other captain to restrain them with a powerful kido of Sai, followed by sleeping spell just to stop their madness over the lost of Kuchiki Rukia.

"I will bring them back with other fourth division shinigami but I need escort along the way. Make sure they stay unconscious and alert this news to the Soutaichou Yamamoto," said Unohana Retsu with a serious face.

"I can't believe she's dead. It doesn't seem like Aizen at all," muttered Ikkaku and heard by Shuuhei, Yumichika and Kira…


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**In Seireitei…..**

Inoue cried as it dawn to her that Ichigo is far from conscious when his face contorted painfully as if to protest the powerful spell placed by Isane. However little that she knew Ichigo has no longer control of his body. The one who still wants to come out and play is none other than his hollow, trying his level best breaking the strong spell…but failed.

Renji on the other hand was panting hard and gripping his fist as if he was trapped in a vicious nightmare. Once in a while his loud painful growl could be heard along the hallway, causing heartache to other shinigamis as they understood the hurt he's going through when he lost the last of his childhood friend to Gin.

But the worst is of course…Hitsugaya Toushiro. His eyes were stark open, even in his unconscious state as it were covered with all white. He seemed to be staring at the ceiling, unmoving for quite sometime, oblivious to the panic stricken situation of every single person in the Fourth Division. Unohana Retsu carefully monitored him, knowing too well that Hitsugaya is still in his bankai and shikai form that made him in worst condition compared to Ichigo and Renji. She stayed by his side all this while afraid that is she leave him alone, it will only speed up the death of the young captain...

**In Aizen's Palace, Hueco Mondo…..**

"_Kuchiki Rukia... Kuchiki Rukia…. It's time for you to wake up…" _a voice rang in her head softly and Rukia stirred, slowly came into conscious.

She blinked few times, trying to adjust her eyes to the new surroundings. The first thing she saw is…white. Everything around her engulfs with whiteness, and before she could comprehend where she was, memories about her kidnapping flood into her brain. Rukia's eyes filled with horror when it registered to her that there is no other place Ichimaru Gin would bring except to…Hueco Mondo.

She quickly sits up straight and as her eyes started to roam around, trying to locate her Zanpakotou but to no avail. She cursed knowing too well that Aizen probably confiscated her sword and after a deep sigh, Rukia's eyes lowered to her hands.

'How on earth am I going to get out of here? There is no way anyone from Seireitei knew I'm still alive. Dammit!!'

"Don't worry too much. Both Sode no Shirayuki and I knew that you are still alive," rang a voice across the room.

'_Yeah right, only you and Shirayuki knew….ehhh??!'_ and Rukia's eyes quickly scanned the room and she saw…nothing.

'_What the hell? I swear I heard someone from this room…or is it only my imagination? I can't afford to loose my mind now. Especially not here!!!'_ she shook her head, trying to shrug off the thought.

"I assure that you… Kuchiki Rukia… is still sane," claimed a voice above her head.

Rukia screeched when she looked up and saw a young boy about 14 of age with a long blue hair, clinging upside down on a pole above her. With striking blue eyes, he smirked arrogantly which later reminds her about a certain grumpy captain she dated back in Seireitei.

"W-who…are you?" she asked after she was assured that he was not an espada nor a shinigami, as his clothes showed that he wore a normal blue yukata without any broken mask around him.

"Can't you recognize me, Kuchiki Rukia? I stayed with you long enough that I considered you are mine and vice versa. I saw life through your eyes, and from your experience, I developed feelings. Thanks or no thanks to that Uruhara. I bet he doesn't know that I can evolve into something like this," the boy speaks nonchalantly to Rukia as her eyes grew bigger with each of his statement.

"No way…it can't be…" and her eyes widen at her sudden realization.

"Yes, I am Kuchiki Rukia. I am who you thought I might be. I am _the hougyoku_," he said as he did a flip and landed gently on top of her.

Rukia almost entranced by his boldness but as she watched him at close distant, she could feel that he is the hougyoku. For some reason it made her feel connected to him and recognized his presence. But Rukia's thought of hougyoku suddenly shifted to another important matter.

"You knew about my sword…" she stated.

"Yes, and she is just. Right. There," the boy or hougyoku said as he snapped his finger.

Rukia widen her eyes as she saw her sword materialize in front of her.

"Kuchiki Rukia…"

"Shirayuki…"

"I'm glad that you are safe, Kuchiki Rukia," she said softly.

Out of a sudden, Rukia's face changed and she began gripping the sheet so hard looking straight at Shirayuki.

"I don't understand… Why I was brought here and what happened? The last thing I remember is that Ichimaru Gin pushed me into a hole and everything went blank. What…what exactly did they want with me?" Rukia asked as her hands now clutched in front of her yukata, trying to remember other things that happen afterward.

"You have been chosen Kuchiki Rukia, for their experiments to create a new breed of hollow. The one that will combine you, me and…him," the boy said grimly.

Rukia blinked for a few moments and when the hard truth finally sinks into her, she began to narrow her eyes.

"No way…No way…NO WAY!!! I will never allow that!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I am always here listening to their discussion about their plans. Only recently that Aizen wanted more power from me so that he can build his army without using so much of his strength. Which means that he needs you as well," he stated.

"But, why me?!! I don't have special powers to begin with. I just don't get it!" she hissed angrily.

"I think you do know that your power has already expanded. The moment I was embedded in you, your soul accepted me so well that a part of me managed to combine with your soul particles, which gave you a part of me and in return, you…create me. That is why I told you that you are _**mine **_and _**mine only**_," he stressed at the last sentence as he watched her with serious face.

"But what is the connection?" she asked.

"That means I am not a pure stone anymore Rukia. Not like I used to be. Aizen needs both of us to make me a complete element again. But somehow he managed to figure out that part of your soul attached to me and vice versa. This combination makes him thinks that he could create hollows that can breed on their own," he replied.

"T-That's crazy!!" Rukia was shock, fully aware that it will be impossible to fought endless army.

"I know…but it seems that it could be done. With Aizen's knowledge and power…he probably could make it happen," he said as he moved closer to Rukia.

"Then tell me…why now? Why not he captured me earlier? Why not he took me instead of Inoue?" Rukia asked, feeling remorse as she imagined Inoue's feeling when she was kidnapped.

The boy caressed Rukia's cheek gently as if he's in love with her. Rukia was stunned and his soft touch made her look at him questioningly.

"You have become stronger Kuchiki Rukia. After you left to Soul Society and bring back Ms. hopeless freak with you, your experience of death here had awoken the part of me in you, which had been 'sleeping' all this while. It's not that you have my power, but it seems that your strong soul had 'awaken' me in a way that you are now using that part of me as catalyst to achieve to your next level...or probably more," he replied softly.

"You mean there is more to bankai?" she asked, surprised at his words.

"Yes…"

"Then teach me. Make me stronger. Let me escape from this place with my own strength. I don't want to rely on Toushiro or Ichigo anymore," and her eyes shone with determination.

"It is not an easy path Kuchiki Rukia. You have mastered your shikai form through me, but to gain bankai, you have to fight me until I acknowledge your strength," replied Shirayuki suddenly.

"Then, I'll do it," she replied quickly.

"Ah, I know you would say that. Since you have me to begin with, I want you to fight the two ex-Seireitei taicho. If you succeed to cut them, I will create a field for you and Shirayuki to achieve your bankai, agree?" said the boy.

"I agree," and she smiled a little before she continued, "By the way, first thing first…I need to know Toushiro's condition. The last time I saw him, he was about to fight Hinamori."

The hougyoku huffed while crossing his arms, pouting.

"I should've known that you would want that. I am…prepared to bring you to see them," Shirayuki said, but Rukia could detect something from her voice.

"Shirayuki…you hesitate just now…is everyone alright? Tell me the truth," she asked curiously.

The woman lowered her covered eyes slightly; "Kurosaki Ichigo let his hollow to take over his body and placed himself in his inner world with Zangetsu. Abarai Renji still remained unconscious, as he couldn't accept your death. But the worst of all is Hitsugaya Toushiro…he lost control of his power that cause conflict to his bankai and shikai. Now he is…trying to kill himself slowly and painfully. He is dying, Kuchiki Rukia," Shirayuki said watching Rukia's eyes filled with tears.

"Please…bring me to him…" Rukia said slowly.

"I will lead your reiatsu to him so lie down and close your eyes. But let me warn you Kuchiki Rukia…Hitsugaya Toushiro might not hear your voice at all," she replied.

"It's alright. I will make sure that he will hear me out. In meantime, may I ask a favour from both of you?" she asked slowly.

The hougyoku turned and face Rukia. She already lay down on the bed but she watched both of them with a pleading eyes. He came forward to her and cupped her chin cheek lovingly.

"What is it Rukia? Just voice out whatever you want from me. I will do everything I could for you," he said as he stroked her face.

Rukia eyes shone sadly to the hougyoku and her sword. Her sword nodded and Rukia began to speak.

"Shirayuki, please inform Zangetsu that I am still alive. I need Ichigo to come out and control his self again. As for you hougyoku, please tell Zabimaru. I don't want them to suffer more than they had. Please…Can you do it for me?" she pleaded. Her tears fell from her eyes but were stopped by the hougyoku.

Rukia's eyes grew wide when she found out that the boy had leaned down and kissed her at the cheek where the tears flow. It seems he was trying to comfort her.

"Don't worry, Shirayuki and I will do it. I will send both of you with my power especially when you have to pass the gate. You will not entirely leave this place but only a flicker of your reiatsu, enough for you to materialize inside the mind," he said softly.

Rukia smiled a little and began to close her eyes. The moment she relaxed, she suddenly felt her body was thrown out from the bed with amazing speed. Rukia hold her breath and after what seems hours, she felt her body touched the ground. Slowly she opened her eyes.

Rukia placed her hands to her lips as the scenery in Hitsugaya Toushiro mind was the opposite of what she ever imagined. The outlook of the handsome and loving young captain could never match to the scenery inside his mind right now. Rukia saw blizzards and snowstorms with sharp ice plunging across the whole area. But it took her a moment to realize that something had shielded her from getting hurt. When she look up, she couldn't help but gasped when she saw the majestic ice dragon covered her petite body with his wings above her.

"Kuchiki Rukia… Somehow I knew that you are coming and that is why I can still keep up with his death wish… We might still have the chance to save him. Now go! I will cover you along the way. He had closed himself in a block of ice and even I can't enter. Perhaps only you that can wake his soul. Hurry!" his deep voice rang in Rukia's head.

Without hesitation, Rukia stand up and with a determined face she gripped her hand into fists.

"Don't worry Hyoruinmaru…I will save him and bring him back to me…" she muttered before she starts to shunpoed to the tower, followed by the ice dragon hovering over her.

**In Seireitei…Renji**

Renji lay sprawled in his mind. He saw Rukia's death repeatedly and he howled and growled whenever his mind displayed the part where Gin stabbed Rukia to death. Zabimaru watched his wielder with knowing sadness. Suddenly, he felt a stir at the area when his eyes turned to shock of seeing a blue haired boy materialize himself inside his territory. Zabimaru advanced carefully as he knew whoever could enter his wielder mind and managed to see him, that means the person is not just anyone. Zabimaru let out growl when he saw the boy was yawning out of boredom.

"What. Do. You. Want?" he asked dangerously.

The boy only smirked and before Zabimaru could leap and kill him, the hougyoku snapped his fingers that cause a blue chain wrapped itself on the animal legs and his snake tail that prevented him from moving.

"What are you?" Zabimaru asked again.

"You should introduce yourself first Zabimaru," the boy replied with his cocky grin.

Zabimaru only growled at his rudeness but he replied, " What is the use if you already know my name, boy?"

"I'm not a boy. I am the hougyoku. The stone created by Uruhara Kisuke," he said grinning from ear to ear.

Zabimaru narrowed his eyes knowing that only the stone could control his strength in Renji's mind. But he ignored his instinct to kill the boy as he listened to Renji's growl.

"As I asked earlier, what do you want boy?"

"I told you. I'm not a boy. I'm here only because Rukia had asked me to," he answered angrily.

"Rukia? Kuchiki Rukia? What do you mean? Isn't she's dead?"

"No. Rukia is with me now. She's trapped in Hueco Mondo but it won't be long. I will help her out by lending her my strength. So at this moment, she's safe under my care," he said seriously.

"I see…then I will let him know. He's suffering too much because of what happened," Zabimaru said as he took a glance at Renji.

"Rukia would like that…" replied the boy.

**In Seireitei…Ichigo**

Zangetsu was watching Ichigo as he cried silently. Zangetsu ignored the heavy rains and storms ravaging Ichigo's mind. His steady gaze only falls for Ichigo, even the falling debris occurred harshly around him.

Suddenly, Zangetsu eyes were wide as he can feel 'her' presence next to him.

"He seemed very depressed. Have you reason with him Zangetsu-san?" asked the lady in white.

"He didn't say anything to me after he informed about the death of Kuchiki Rukia. But if you are here, I presume that she is…still alive?" Zangetsu watched her from the corner of his eyes.

"Hai…it was all according to enemy plan. Her power is expanding drastically and probably she is the key to unlock the mystery of the power that Aizen wanted. The hougyoku power had helped us to see each one of you. Right now Kuchiki Rukia is meeting with Hitsugaya Toushiro while the hougyoku went to see Abarai Renji. We need to stabilize your wielders mind before it's too late," replied Shirayuki.

"I think it is better if you can broke the news to him instead. He will never listen to me…not in this condition…" request Zangetsu.

"Hai, I understand," was all she said as she advance to the orange haired boy…


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**In Seireitei…Renji**

The hougyoku kicked the red haired hard and sent him flying across his maze and ignored Renji's grunts when his legs sprawled in odd position. Zabimaru only nodded solemnly with anticipation. He too thinks that his wielder needed that sort of violence as Renji refused to listen whenever the white monkey tried to tell him about Rukia's condition. It's just a matter of time that the blue haired felt annoyed with his attitude that triggered the uncalled action.

"You listen to me you insolent BRAT!!! Rukia is alive and she is in Hueco Mondo under my care! So shut the hell up and don't give me that pathetic look and quickly snap back so that you can go to war and save her YOU MORON!!!" the hougyoku yelled as he stood firmly next to Zabimaru.

Renji was stilled for a few minutes. The hougyoku and Zabimaru exchange looks as they couldn't see his expression under his red bangs. Out of a sudden, they heard chuckles before it turns out to a bloom laughter coming from the sixth squad vice captain. However, instead of a normal laughter, it was filled with insanity and the sound creeps every soul within its reach.

"Don't freakin' lie to me…I…I saw her and her body…her blood," and before Renji could complete his words, a loud 'thud' can be heard across the place and Renji was sent flying…again.

"As I said, you stupid BRAT!! Rukia is alive and what you saw earlier were their plans to bring her back to Hueco Mondo without being followed. Tell me something, can't you feel trace of her reiatsu with me? She is alive and until you can get that fact across your head, I'm going to hit you and make sure that you wish you are out there in real world instead of in here…with me," he replied with a sick and twisted smile on his lips.

Renji seemed to focus on something when he felt it. Rukia's reiatsu was faint but still… it was there with the blue haired boy. For the first time he looked at the hougyoku with a sharp eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked, unmasked his curiosity as he began to recover from his shock.

"I am the hougyoku. Imposturous as it seems but I have evolved from a stone into…this," he showed gesture of his being.

"But that IS IMPOSSIBLE!!! How the hell I'm going to trust your reason when it is…ARGHGHHH!!!" Renji's screams was deafening that Zabimaru flinched. The blue haired flashed a wicked smile as he watched Renji crawled into a ball…in pain.

"Did you not know about my power and what I can do? If it is not impossible for me to create arrancars, then it is not impossible that I can be like this. I've been with Rukia for quite sometime that our power seems to favour each other. Part of her is with me and part of me is with her. Aizen needs Rukia to make me a full element so that he can create his self bred army. Understood?" he sneered.

For the longest time Renji stayed still until slowly and tiredly, he got up and faced the two beings that watched his every move. The hougyoku almost let out a smile when he saw a glint of hope shined in Renji's eyes.

"If you ever lie to me…" Renji narrowed his eyes while watching the grinning hougyoku.

"Don't be a fool. You know I'm right."

"Yeah, whatever…"

* * *

**In Seireitei…Ichigo **

Ichigo covered his face with both hands and cried silently. He ignored the collapsed debris, the heavy rain and the thunderstorm, raging wildly in his inner world. Zangetsu watched his wielder with a grim face. But hope flashed in his eyes as he watched the lady in white make her way gracefully towards Ichigo…

"I let them die…I let them die…I let them die…Mom...Rukia…" and Shirayuki leaned closer to Ichigo while listening to his whispers, repeated softly as he rocked himself to and fro.

"_You did not let anyone died…she is still alive…Kuchiki Rukia is still alive,"_ Shirayuki said as she bent down to Ichigo's level. Her words rang inside the orange head.

Ichigo eyes snapped open to locate the source.

"W-Who?" he asked with bewildered look.

"Shirayuki…Kuchiki Rukia zanpakatou's soul," she replied as she stood up slowly.

Ichigo's eyes were wide when he saw the lady in white with her covered eyes like Tousen as her soft voice ringing through his mind.

"I-It can't be!! W-why? H-How?" Ichigo was beyond shocked that he stuttered.

"The hougyoku borrowed his power in order for me to find you, Kurosaki Ichigo," she replied.

"Huh?"

"The hougyoku power had evolved greatly for him to use it freely. Shards of Kuchiki Rukia soul had embedded into him while his power into hers. At this moment, Kuchiki Rukia is safely guarded in Hueco Mondo. She is alive…"

"BUT RUKIA IS DEAD!!!" he shouted as he stood abruptly.

Glistened of sweat and tears were evident on the substitute shinigami. Ichigo was breathing heavily as his eyes transfixed at Shirayuki, daring her to repeat her news about Rukia. Slowly he gripped both his knuckles till it turned white, waiting for the other to speak.

"To you and everyone else in Seireitei…yes, she is dead. But that was the plan from the start to capture Kuchiki Rukia and bring her to Hueco Mondo without alarming her friends," and Shirayuki nodded towards Ichigo, "and other Shinigami to retrieve her from there," she replied softly.

Ichigo was loss at words for a few minutes. His mind swirled on the new information and tried to accept the fact that the raven haired shinigami is still alive. But when he remembered the way Ichimaru Gin dragged her like a rag doll through the gate, he snapped.

"Don't. Fucking. Lie. To. Me!!!! I saw her!! I was there when he…DAMMIT!!!" he yelled covering his ears as if he could listen to her shrill scream when Gin's zanpakatou pierced her.

Zangetsu moved next to Shirayuki and glanced at her from corner of his eyes but the woman stood proudly, unaffected by Ichigo tantrums. The weather in his inner world grew harsher and the place shook violently.

"Is this what you truly are, Kurosaki Ichigo? A self claimed protector who is unable to accept the truth and indulge in self pity, ignoring that Kuchiki Rukia is waiting for you to save her?" asked Shirayuki suddenly.

Ichigo let loose his hand and it swayed a little when he dropped it.

"Lady Shirayuki…" Zangetsu voice trailed off when Shirayuki cuts him off.

"Kuchiki Rukia has a lot of faith in you Kurosaki Ichigo…to save her from Aizen. Yes, she will die… but only in Aizen's hand. His real plan is to combine the hougyoku power with Kuchiki Rukia in order to create his new self breed arrancars. There is noguarantee that she will be alive afterwards. Are you willing to let her go? To die in such a place? Far from her family and friends?" she asked slowly.

Ichigo body shook violently as his emotions overwhelmed him. For God's sake he loves Rukia!!! She came into his life and change his world so there is no way that he will let her die. No freaking way!!!

"How…how will I know you speak the truth?" asked Ichigo slowly gripping his fist. His voice was cracking but there was a trace of hope blooming.

"Your bond with her is too strong to break. By right, you already knew that she's alive when you saw me…even before I introduce myself. You can feel her, do you not?" she replied gently.

For the longest of time, Ichigo stood static to the ground. His eyes were still hidden by his orange bangs but slowly the other two felt that there was a slight change in the weather. Shirayuki and Zangetsu silently waited when out of a sudden Ichigo raised his head and began to smirk.

"Yeah… you are right. I have a strong feeling she is still out there and alive. I can feel her through your presence. Honto arigato... Heh, I guess now it's my turn to save that midget…again," he said as his eyes glint with full determination.

"If you want to find her, please prepare yourself for the war. It is pointless to save Kuchiki Rukia now. She is taken care by the hougyoku and he will be the one who will help her to get stronger. When the time comes, Kuchiki Rukia will fight side by side with you," she added.

"What did you mean she is taking care by the hougyoku? That thing is just a stone," the orange haired stated, confused when the white lady referred to the stone as 'he' not 'it'.

"The shards of Rukia embedded to him is part of her soul. Therefore, the stone is now 'alive' and took an image of a young man. He was attached to Rukia before and even now his fondness to her is no secret."

Upon hearing that, Ichigo's eyes narrowed.

"Fondness? What type of fondness are you talking about?" he asked curtly.

Zangetsu began to frown as he recognized the irrelevant of the question towards the current matter. Suddenly both Zangetsu and Ichigo almost swear that they could hear a faint sinister chuckle from the white lady.

"He cared for her deeply and he show it to her whenever he has the chance. Not only he wanted Kuchiki Rukia to acknowledge his presence but also how he felt towards her. A very persistent being and an affectionate one…if you know what I mean…" she said softly.

With that, Ichigo pointed his index finger towards Zangetsu and yelled at him.

"You better make sure you make me strong enough to fight and get Rukia safely back here old man!!! What the heck with that midget??!! I had enough trouble to get her away from the white short captain and now she got another one!! And that thing is not EVEN HUMAN!!! Argghhhhh!!!" and that was when Zangetsu lifted his head to the sky.

"The rain has stopped…thank you Shirayuki," he whispered softly to the retreating form of the lady in white…

* * *

**In Hueco Mondo…**

Rukia look up in amaze as the 'tower' was actually a huge ice blocks with sharp edges and softly she runs her fingers at the surface. Her eyes peered to find him but he was nowhere to be seen. Slowly Rukia closed her eyes and let her fingers move in circle, touching the solid ice as she called to him.

"Toushiro…Toushiro..are you in there? Can you hear me? Toushiro…please…let me in…let me save you…," she repeated like a prayer and her voice rang in desperation….desperate to see him again.

Rukia's eyes snapped open in shock.

Slowly her hand was sinking into the cold surface and in that moment, her heart soared as she knew that deep down…part of his unconscious mind recognized her and accepted her. With a stronger determination she called to him again… and slowly, she was drawn into the ice blocks and bit by bit making her way to the dying ice prince…

As Hyoruinmaru saw the smaller Kuchiki slowly been absorbed by the huge ice block, he swiftly landed on one of the high area and began to watch the worsening of his surroundings.

"_Save him, Kuchiki Rukia…it is only you that can save him…"_ the ice dragon whispered slowly.

Rukia could feel bit by bit, the hard form of ice around her shifted to a colloid in order to let her pass through. The more she whispered his name, the faster she was absorbed into the thick ice. She followed the fluid motion until she came to a clearing. She glanced to her back briefly only to find the ice had solidified again.

'_Here it goes,'_ she said to herself as she began to scan at the area.

It took her few seconds to locate him.

"TOUSHIRO!!!"

Rukia screamed his name and dropped to her knees when she saw an ice sculptured figure, complete with shinigami uniform and a captain haori, resembling the young 10th Division taicho as it sat on one of the ice beds. Her heart crushed as tears streamed from her amethyst eyes, saddened by the measures taken by the young captain the moment he lost her. Rukia stood up and slowly she made her way to him, staggering in the process before she finally collapsed in front of the figure. Rukia lifted her blurry eyes only to meet a glazing blue figure covered with ice and seemed lifeless to the world.

"Oh God…no…no…Toushiro…no. Please God…no," she sobbed and brought her hand up and held his once handsome face in her hands.

"Toushiro…it's me, Rukia…please…wake up. I'm still alive, see?" she said moving an inch further away from him to show her being before she close the distance between them and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"I love you Toushiro...please wake up. Don't do this, don't choose death and leave me here alone…Toushiro please….," she whispered in his ears.

Rukia was blinded with her tears when she felt a sudden brisk of wind caressed her cheek. She blinked her tears and focused to the figure when she felt it again. The warm breeze caused her eyes widen in shock in sudden realization that the white haired captain was breathing. With her heart started to fill with hope, Rukia leaned closer to his ear and whispered ever so slowly to him.

"Come to me Toushiro. I'm still alive and waiting for you. Aizen took me away just to complete his mission. He lied to you and the others using his powers. The fact is…I'm still alive. I'm trapped in Hueco Mondo. So, wake up and fight for me, Toushiro. You know we couldn't live without each other. So, please…".

Rukia wrapped her arms around him and with one final look, she began to kiss him. She closed her eyes as her lips touched his cold one as tears cascade down her cheeks. She kissed him for the longest time and drowned in her own mind when she snapped back as she feel his lips began to return her kisses and his hands enveloped her petite body tightly, afraid that she will disappear if he let it go.

"Toushiro!!!" she shrieked gripping the side of his face in her hands and look at him intently.

His eyes were closed but slowly a small smirk was evident in his pale face. The ice started to dissipate off off him and returned his original figure.

"Toushiro!!!" she screamed again just to ensure that she was not dreaming.

"Yeah…yeah. I'm still here. No need to shout Rukia. I'm not deaf you know…" his voice croaked as he opened one of his eyes showing her his emerald orb.

Rukia narrowed her eyes at his smartass reply and was about to retort back before his hands brought her closer to him again and laid his head on her shoulder.

"I'm not hallucinating am I? I can see you, hear you and touch you and even it's impossible to happen, it's so hard to deny that you are really here," he said as he release her and rested his forehead on hers. She could feel his frown as his eyes bored into hers.

Rukia smiled softly and lift up his chin. She trailed her fingers along his face and watch in fascination as he sighed. She knew he is still afraid to truly believe that she was here, in front of him.

"My power is not strong enough to find you here. I have to borrow the hougyoku powers to bring me here to you," she replied.

Hitsugaya looked at her perplexed.

"Hougyoku? But how?" he asked.

"When I woke up in Hueco Mondo, I came to learn that the hougyoku is not a mere stone anymore. He's alive with a soul, which he got it from me and in return, I obtained a part of his power…" she replied and before she could continue Hitsugaya voiced out.

"…and the hougyoku now is not a pure element anymore, as if missing a piece…" Hitsugaya rubbed his chin in deep thoughts, "….and to ensure the hougyoku is a complete stone again, Aizen took you away from me. Oh. My. God," as it dawned to the prodigy, he shouted out of a sudden, " Rukia!!! He'll kill you!!!" Hitsugaya eyes widen and quickly circled his hands around Rukia bringing her onto his lap, causing the girl to squeak in the process.

"Toushiro! Calm down! It's not that he will kill me today!" she replied as she tried to wriggle off off him, "He probably need time especially to fully waken the power of hougyoku in me. Until now, I only managed to use a little amount of its original power, so Aizen will find a way to increase my power to the maximum in order for him to be able to combine the hougyoku," she huffed after failed miserably to free herself.

"But still…I won't let you stay there any longer. I'll talk to Yamamoto Genryusai about this and I will lead a team to retrieve you from Hueco Mondo. Give me a full hour and I promise that I will bring you back here safe in my arms," he said with a nod more likely finalizing his plan to himself.

Rukia narrowed her eyes and out if a sudden, she smacked the white haired captain.

"OWWW!!! What the hell was that for?!!" he yelled.

"That's for ignoring what I said!"

"What do you mean by that?!"

"I told you that there is still time to rescue me Toushiro. Just concentrate to get stronger and focus on preparing the winter war. In the meantime, to fully utilize the hougyoku power, I will request to fight the arrancars there…" Rukia rolled her eyes when Hitsugaya growled in dislike, "…in order for me to get stronger and reach my bankai. Aizen will never harm me before that," she replied while hiding the fact about her actual 'request' which is to fight the ex-captains and her will to reach higher level bankai.

Hitsugaya lowered his eyes and was in a deep thought trying to contemplate her words. Part of him wanted to save Rukia there and then but another part understood well her wisdom in her words. If he joined the preparation for the winter war, not only he could save his Rukia, but he will have all the power and time to annihilate Aizen. Hitsugaya tilted his head and his eyes softened before her. Rukia let out her breath she held, glad that the youngest captain accepted her reasoning.

"Ne, Rukia…" he said as his eyes bored into her. A genuine smile formed in his lips.

"What is it, Toushiro?" her eyes showed concern as she heard his pleading voice.

"Promise me that you'll wait for me," he said.

"Huh?" Rukia raised her brow in confusion.

"Just promise that you'll wait for me to save you. Don't you ever die on me there. Understand?" he stated with a hint of seriousness.

Rukia smiled and couldn't help herself from bending down and brush her lips on his cheeks.

"Of course I'll stay alive. Who else will spend the rest of their lives with you if it's not me?" and Rukia laughed at his shocked eyes and continued,

"But that, my dear Hitsugaya taicho, is a promise which will goes the same to you. Promise?" she asked him as her hands caressed his cheeks.

Hitsugaya was overwhelmed with her words and affection that she only showed it none other than him. Slowly he lowered her to his level and let his lips brush hers softly.

"Yeah…but in the meantime," he said huskily and Rukia's heart quickened when he began to place her on his ice bed. Strange enough, the moment her back touch it, it seems it became soft as if she was on a real bed.

Rukia was startled by Hitsugaya longing look before he dived and placed forceful kiss on her lips. But her eyes glint mischievously when she felt he nibbled her lower lips, trying to get her permission to further explore her mouth. Hitsugaya growled when Rukia playfully sealed her lips, preventing him to enter her.

"Rukia…" his husky voice warned her and she was amazed to see him panting from merely a kiss.

"Wha…" she smiled and her sentence was cut off as Hitsugaya dive in and let both of their tongue swivelled with force. He kissed her hard. Rukia knew he was pouring his worry, loneliness, lust and love and it amazed Rukia that she could figure it out simply by his kiss.

Slowly Rukia's hand snaked around him, and pulled him closer, trying to close the small gap between them. Hitsugaya growled in anticipation and lowered himself in between her legs as he began to trail his kisses to her neck. Rukia let out a long sigh as she felt him sucking her neck and traced kisses along her chest. She moaned softly as his hands roamed her body and slowly tugged her shihakushō. Both Rukia and Hitsugaya were totally obvious to their surrounding until they were startled by a scream.

"RUKIA!!!!"

* * *

**My Note:**

**I'm sorry sorry sorry for the late update. I know there's no excuse but I just got my dream job and trying to adapt for the last few weeks. So truly apologize for the wait. Anyway, it's not gonna be long now. Another few more chaps to go. Plus, I have tonnes of ideas for another HitsuRuki pairing. Wait and see!!!!!**

**p/s: To Blackbelt….hope u still write more stories for HitsuRuki…Conversing the Dragon is one of the best!!!!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Hitsugaya blinked as he saw a blue haired boy resembling 'Ayame Sohma', a cartoon character in Fruits Basket anime that he watched in Karakura a while back, stood in fury with his intense blue eyes directed to him. Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes when he realized that the handsome boy was none other the hougyoku. Rukia on the other hand, quickly corrected her garbs and as she was about to descend the 'bed' and move towards the hougyoku. However, a pair of strong arms caught her waist and brought her back to him. Rukia eyed Hitsugaya in confusion as he acted all possessive on her suddenly. At the same time she actually failed to see the tension between him and the hougyoku which still caught in staring competition.

"Toushiro? He is the hougyoku. If he's here then it's time for me to go," Rukia explained softly.

"I know. But I don't want you to go. Please…stay with me, Rukia," Hitsugaya replied huskily as his teal eyes tear his gaze from the Hougyoku to Rukia.

Rukia turned to face him and shower him with small kisses and Hitsugaya took the opportunity to close his eyes and kiss her deeply as his arms wrapped around her protectively. The hougyoku was blazed with fury when he saw the white haired prodigy cracked open his teal eyes to him as if daring him to come any near. It was dawn to the blue haired boy that Hitsugaya was actually telling him indirectly that Rukia belonged to _**him**_ and _**him only**_.

As his narrowed eyes turned into slits, the boy marched towards them and with a simple move, he pried Rukia easily from Hitsugaya. Rukia was dumbfounded and before she could gain her senses, Hitsugaya was thrown backward and slammed into the ice wall. Shocked was evident in Hitsugaya face as he realized that the hougyoku power was strong, far stronger than his.

"Toushiro!" Rukia screamed and almost went after Hitsugaya if not for a firm grip on her wrist that halted her.

"Don't…" the boy said and his angry voice made Rukia turned to look at him but the boy's eyes were directed to the white haired captain.

"Don't make me beat the shit out of you. If they can feel Rukia's reaitsu flickered outside her body, they will know something was off. So, don't… Don't make me kill you if anything happens to her due to your stupidity," the hougyoku said venomously.

Hitsugaya stood up and Rukia heaved in relief when she saw that he was alright. But her breath hitched as he came forward and kiss her again before he let her go and faced the boy.

"I guess it's futile to fight you here and I understand the situation. Guard her well until I come. If there is slightest hair missing from her, I will crush you with my hands. Mark my word," he threatened.

"Che. Tell me something I don't know," the latter only scowled and opened a portal back to Hueco Mondo.

As the portal opened to reveal a black hole, Hitsugaya grabbed Rukia and envelop her in a tight embrace.

"Wait for me. I love you, Rukia" he whispered softly and Rukia smile genuinely and slowly he let her go.

Annoyed, the hougyoku quickly took Rukia's wrist and dragged her into the portal. His irritation grew stronger when he saw Rukia silently mouthed _I love you too_ towards the white haired prodigy.

'_Give me sometime Rukia and I'll make you mine,'_ he said mentally feeling utterly jealous.

* * *

**In Hueco Mondo…**

Rukia blinked slowly as her eyes familiarized with her surroundings. She sighed in relief knowing that Hitsugaya and the others have come in terms of her fake death. Now, there is only one thing she has to do. She needs to get stronger and reach her bankai as soon as possible. A day without the white haired 10th division captain left her with an aching heart and she knew that the faster she could free herself from Aizen, the faster she could be in his arms again feeling safe and loved.

She was lost in her train of thoughts when the door suddenly creaked open to reveal...none other Hinamori Momo. She was wearing all white tank top and extreme short frilly skirt along with thigh high boots. Rukia only shook her head knowing too well that Aizen had changed her appearance. From a normal shy shinigami, Hinamori Momo had lost her innocence thoroughly. But Rukia's eyes snapped up to her when a plan suddenly formed in her head.

"When can I see Aizen?" she asked monotonously.

"Show him some respect, Kuchiki Rukia. You are, after all under his care. Get up. Aizen-sama is waiting for you in the main hall," she replied sarcastically.

Rukia rolled her eyes when Hinamori mention _'under his care'_.

'_His care my ass. Like hell I'm going to respect him,'_ she muttered mentally. Suddenly her mood change and Rukia move to sit at the edge of the bed.

"Ne, Hinamori... Tell me something. Is it worth it? You left your duty as a shinigami…your friends and especially…._**him**_. Is it truly worth it?" Rukia asked melancholy as her eyes dropped a little.

Rukia then glanced only to see Hinamori eyes widen in shock. A fleeting of emotions passed the brown eyes showing her true self if only a second. Hinamori let down her guard when she saw sadness in Rukia's eyes. Truth to be told, Hinamori felt something began to resurface when Rukia mentioned about _**him**__. _ Through she didn't voice out to ask about the said person, but she knew too well that Rukia was referring to Hitsugaya Toushiro. A guilt and uncertainty showed openly on her face. Rukia caught that and cursed loudly.

"What the hell are you thinking then if you don't really want to be here?" Rukia yelled.

Hinamori flinched a little before her face hardens and shouted back.

"So what if I left Seireitei to be with Aizen-sama? He's the only one that accepted me of who I am! He loves me and he needs me!"

"You really believe that crap? If he loves you then why did he stabbed you in the first place? If he loves you then why did he betray Soul Society and threatened to kill everyone you know and care and destroy the only place you give your heart and soul to protect and love? Not to mention trying to let you kill the person that is so close to you and left you to die in my hands if we're not interfered by his sudden runaway act. And correct me if I'm wrong. Don't you have nightmares of him taunting you with your blood splashed all over his body that left you feeling scared when you saw him afterwards?" and her raised voice slowed down to the last sentence.

Rukia watched Hinamori's face turned into horror and tried to grab the door handle to steady herself. Rukia lowered her gaze as she had confirmed her suspicion. Deep down, she suddenly felt sorry towards Hinamori. How on earth a soft pretty nice girl such as Hinamori is scared with the person whom she fell in love with? It doesn't feel right.

Rukia got up from her bed and move slowly towards Hinamori Momo. Her eyes were solemn whilst Hinamori's were filled with tears. Rukia couldn't help but let her instinct took control. She touched Hinamori's cheek and took a deep breath.

"You worship him, you care for him and you adore him. Probably you did fell in love with him. But the thing is…you have to realize that you actually love the person who he was before...not who he is now. Know that Hinamori and you will be free. No more nightmares, no more guilt and no more sadness. Somehow, I can feel that you are not happy here. So why force yourself? If he loves you like you claim he is, then why are you standing in front of me with those eyes?" Rukia said softly.

"I-I…" Hinamori stuttered and as Rukia sensed that she failed to form any words, she smiled softly.

"It's alright. You don't have to answer that now. Whenever you have a proper one, just let me know. I would like to hear your reasons…I actually don't have anyone here as a person I could trust. Maybe you want to call me stupid but somehow I trust you. My heart says so…Now, lead me to Aizen. I want to know what he had planned for me," she said as she straightened her shihakushō and motioned towards the door.

Hinamori nodded and then lead her to the main hall. As they walk side by side, Hinamori couldn't help but steal glances towards the girl and deep down, she felt a little relief that she could talk to her. Rukia's words seemed to infest her mind and point out the things that she never dared to discuss with anyone in Hueco Mondo especially with Aizen. Instantly she realized that she never trusts anyone in this place. No one at all…not even Aizen.

'_Did Aizen ever loved me? Can Shiro accept me again? A broken doll…' _she thought right before both of them entered the main hall…

* * *

**Seireitei…**

Renji, Ichigo and Hitsugaya instantly wake up at the same time. To everyone horrors, the three simultaneously scrambled down their bed and demand to see Soutaicho Yamamoto. Isane, Hanatarou and other 4th Division members were trying so hard to restraint the movement of the three but when Unohana taichou entered the room, Ichigo and Renji stiffened suddenly as they could feel cold glare from the 4th Division captain. However, Hitsugaya ignored her silent anger towards them and stood straight facing her.

"Unohana taicho, I apologize for this sudden act. But I need to see Yamamoto Soutaicho immediately. Kurosaki Ichigo, Abarai Renji and I woke up at the same time due to a unique event that we need to report this immediately to Soutaicho. I believe, the attendance of all taicho is vital as well," Hitsugaya said diplomatically but with determination in his eyes.

Unohana Retsu contemplated his request for sometime when she nodded at Isane and instantly the fourth division healer released their hold on Ichigo and Renji. With that, all four of them move quickly to the first division while Isane send hell butterflies to inform all captains to Yamamoto chamber.

* * *

**In Hueco Mondo…**

Rukia narrowed her eyes when she spotted Aizen, Gin and Tousen waited for her on the high throne. She couldn't help feeling absolute hatred towards the man who betrayed Soul Society and hurt her love ones. She almost releases her kido when she heard a voice.

'_Not yet Rukia…We will get him later. Refrain yourself from doing anything. I don't want to loose you now. Be patient…our time will come,' _and instantly Rukia knew it was the hougyoku.

"Welcome to my humble place Kuchiki san. I sincerely glad to see you again after our short encounter along with the tenth division taicho," said Aizen while smirking.

"What. Do. You. Want. From. Me?" she hissed angrily.

"Want is understatement. We actually **need** you Rukia san. We need you and your power to ensure our existence is permanent," he smiled.

Rukia held her grips tightly until her knuckles turned white. She seriously wanted to vomit as she watched Aizen smiled sickly from his throne.

"What are you going to do if I refuse to do as you said? What are going to do if I kill myself now and let you have my corpse to do as you please? What are you going to do Aizen?" Rukia's voice boomed at the last sentence.

Aizen couldn't help but laugh at Rukia naivety. With slow but steady motion, he rose from his throne and shunpo towards Rukia. Rukia widen her eyes as she felt his presence behind her and quickly shut her eyes for few seconds and look at Hinamori, before she could turn to faced Aizen. But half way before she could face him, Aizen bend slightly to whisper softly to her.

"You are asking me what I'm going to do if you dare to defy me, Kuchiki san?" and Rukia swear she could hear chuckle behind his words, "Simple…did you see Hinamori san over there?" Aizen asked as his eyes and Rukia's divert to the girl, "I will skin her alive in front of you..." Rukia gasped before he continues, "I know deep down you do care about your comrade, so I will ensure I'll drained her blood slowly and torture her before I let her die…right…in front…of you".

"NO! I will not let you do that!" Rukia pushed Aizen and screamed wildly. Aizen laughter could be heard across the hall.

"Then, you will do exactly what I said, Kuchiki san…Tousen, inform Yammy. Tomorrow, he will be the first to fight her…and tomorrow….we will begin the initiation of Hougyoku power in her," Aizen smiled and Tousen nodded at his request leaving Rukia shudder slightly.

She knew they will ask her to fight to fully 'awaken' the hougyoku and she knew she is ready to face her fate but with Hinamori's life at stake, she could feel fear start to build up in her. Somehow, as no one paid attention towards the fragile looking girl, little that they know Hinamori had been listening to every detail of Aizen and Rukia conversations…by a simple kido spell Rukia send to Hinamori, right before Aizen whispered to her...

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Sorry...sorry..soryy...i know it takes a long time for me to continue but I promise I will update this every single week! Promise! Thank you for all the lovely reviews and for those who just love to read this, I thank you as well :)**


End file.
